Wedding Cake
by mybirdhouse
Summary: Edward is getting married to Jessica, Bella just happens to be the wedding cake designer. Alice and Rosalie soon become her best friends. What happens when Bella begins to fall for the groom? Read&Review Loves!
1. Karen's Bakery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the Cullens. (But I sure do wish I did!) hah.**

I opened the door to be filled with the aroma of chocolate, vanilla, strawberries, and cinnamon. I stood there taking in all the sweet scents.

"Bella, quit day dreaming, put on your apron, and come box up this cake," said Billy, my boss.

"Sorry Billy, I'm on my way." I hurried into the back room, picked up my apron off the rack and headed towards the cake.

"Bella, I've got to go with Karen to the hospital for her ultrasound," you see Billy's wife, Karen, was 5 months pregnant they were expecting a little girl. "So I need you to look over the bakery while I'm gone, I think today's going to be a slow day so don't worry. But the Cullens will be coming by to decide on the wedding cake."

The Cullens were the richest family in Forks; I never got a chance to meet them in person. But they sure were the talk of the town, since their youngest son Edward was getting married to his high school girlfriend Jessica Stanley. Every female was jealous of Jessica, sure she was pretty, but she didn't have the best personality out there.

"Don't worry Billy, I'll have it all under control, tell Karen I said 'hi'."

With that Billy walked out the bakery and headed toward his car. I really appreciated Billy for allowing me to work in his bakery. It was his mother's and Karen and him took it over. But since Karen was pregnant, they needed help around here. He offered me the job and I accepted.

I boxed up the cake and put in the refrigerator and looked out the window. It was pouring, but hey, it's Forks.

I walked over to one of the tables and pulled out my old copy of Pride and Prejudice, it was my favorite book by Jane Austen. Living the college life and working always kept me busy. I rarely ever got time for myself, so I began reading and go into it so deeply that I didn't noticed that there were customers standing there until I heard the door close and the sound of the bell.

I looked up and saw a small pixie with black hair sticking out everywhere, but she was beautiful, I then noticed a ordinary looking girl, she was pretty but nowhere as pretty as the other girl. And that's when I saw him.

His bronze hair ruffled in every direction with raindrops at the end, he was tall, with broad shoulders and was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. His jeans looked as if they were made for him, they probably were.

Then I glanced up toward his face, it was the face of a Greek god, his bone structure was perfect, and his pale skin was flawless. But what made my breath get caught in my throat were…his eyes. They were the most beautiful emerald green I had ever seen.

I recovered from my zoning out and looked back at the black haired girl. "Welcome to Helen's Bakery, my name is Bella. How can I help you."

"Hi Bella! My name is Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward and his fiancé Jessica." Oh my. They were the Cullens, that was Edward, he was marrying her?

She began again, she had so much energy that I had to keep myself from jumping up and down myself. "Bella, we're here to pick out the wedding cake from their wedding." I looked at Edward again, he had his hand in Jessica's, then he flashed me a crooked smile that I could have died for. Jessica looked up at him and he smiled up at her and kissed he gently on the cheek; they looked so in love. But, for some reason I felt a little tug on my heart, but I ignored it.

Instead, I pulled out my fake smile and went and got the decoration book, so they could choose a style from there.

"These are the styles that we've made before-"

"No, I want something unique, something that no one at the wedding has ever seen," said Jessica in the rudest voice possible.

I looked up and say Alice giving me an apologetic smile. I only smiled back, "Well, is there anything you have in mind and we can start to designing it."

"Well I want it to have pink roses on the top, three layers, ribbons and bows on the side, and well I don't know, that's your job." said Jessica and that nasty attitude of hers.

I nodded, "Of course, your wedding cake will be one of the best, trust me."

Jessica began talking again about what kind of icing, the kinds of flavors she wanted, and other details. I tried my best with writing down all her demands. I looked over at Edward, he didn't have the slightest interest in what Jessica was talking about. He looked like there was something else on his mind, troubling him.

Everytime I looked up him, his eyes would look into mine. I would have melted if didn't look back down to my paper. I could feel his eyes on me, all I wanted to do was to stare back. To take in his beauty and charm; he had this mysterious effect that I wanted to learn about.

Then I heard him getting up and for the first time I heard his voice.

"Thank you for your time Miss Swan, I think we've had enough for today. We'll come back tomorrow to continue our work." His voice was like velvet, I melted away like honey. Wait, he called me "Miss Swan"; how'd he know my name.

"Yeah, I think we should be heading back home." Alice got up as well followed by Jessica.

"Thanks Bella, I would love to hang out with you." Alice walked out, I just nodded, me hanging out with Alice Cullen. Yeah like anyone would believe we could be friends.

And with that Jessica ran up to Edward and hugged his waist, another tug on my heart, and walked right out. But before they walked out, he turned his head and smiled that crooked smile. My heart swelled.

I fell into my chair, not believing what had happened today. That was the first time I ever saw Edward, no wonder women would swoon over him.

Then I thought back to all those tugs at my heart, what were they getting at, I never felt that way before. There could be no way that I was falling for him, I mean sure he was handsome, gorgeous, and perfect. But he was engaged to Jessica, he loved her, and chose her over all the other women.

That night I slid under my covers and sighed when I remembered Edward. I had to be professional, I was the wedding cake designer and he was the customer. Nothing else, but I knew that I was lying to myself.

"Edward Cullen," I said over and over again until I fell into a deep sleep.

**Please Review, how about 5 reviews? And I'll update the next chapter? **

**I would love to get some feedback. Review please. And I hope you girls find your own Edward Cullen if you haven't already. And guys, I hope you find your own Bella. **


	2. Wedding Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the Cullens. (But I sure do wish I did!) hah.**

**A/N: IMPORTANT!! MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS: **

**Okay. So here's the next chapter. FINALLY. I know. I decided to make a change into my story. I know in the first chapter I said that Edward and the rest of the Cullens are vampires, BUT…I changed them to humans. I just think it would make way more sense, and a lot more relatable. I mean vampires cannot eat cakes. Lol. So I hope that's okay with you guys. I mean I just think making the characters humans would make it a better story. I hope you guys agree too.**

**Now enough of my explaining. **

**HERE WE GO:**

"_Edward Cullen," I said over and over again until I fell into a deep sleep._

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of my phone, I rolled over and say "Billy" flashing across my screen.

" 'Ello"

"Bella! I know it's early, but it's important. Karen wants to take a two week vacation, the doctor said something about "stressing out too much", I'm leaving you in charge with the bakery," Billy started explaining.

"Wait! WHAT!?" I began. "Billy you can't just leave it to me. Why can't we close the bakery, I can't take care of it by myself." No way in hell was I going to be left in charge of the bakery. I have to get myself out of this.

"Nonsense, Bella. I've left you in charge before."

"But Billy-" I was cut off.

"No 'Buts' Bella. Sure, this is going to be a longer time period. But I trust you enough to run everything smoothly. Besides buisness has been a little slow lately. I think the Cullens are going to be your only customers. You can handle it, I know you can."

Great. Cullens. It was bad enough I kept dreaming about Edward who's getting **married **to Jessica. And I was the one making their wedding cake. But now, I can't escape; Billy and Karen won't be here to help me.

"Whatever excuse you're thinking of Bella, forget it, you're in charge. I'll see you in two weeks. Goodbye." And with that Billy hung up, leaving me with a huge bucket of problems. Including Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

_Ring Ring Ring_

I reached for my phone on my nightstand and wasn't surprised to see a text from Alice reminding me about today.

Morning _Eddie. _Don't Forget we're going to Helen's Bakery to pick out a cake. Don't be late. Or I'll kill you.

XOXO Alice

She may be 5 feet tall, but that doesn't stop her from kneeing you "where the sun don't shine." Today, we were going to pick out the wedding cake. My God, wedding cake, wedding…marriage. I proposed to Jessica because it was expected, I mean being together for 3 years sure is something. And I did love her, but I'm not sure that I was _in love_ with her.

Being 22 may be a young age to get married, but I wanted to start building my own family. I always admired my parents, and I wanted to live a happy life with someone special for the rest of my life. I guess Jessica was supposed to be that _special someone._ We'd been together for such a long time, that she just has to be that person, but I always had this feeling that there was someone else out there for me. Someone who I could be in love with. Maybe Jessica wasn't the right person for me to marry.

No.

I'm marrying her, that's it. I love her and nothing or no one was going to change that.

Two hours later At the Bakery.

Okay, what I said two hours ago was a load of bull. And the reason why is because of the brown eyed goddess sitting across from me.

We walked into the bakery and the bell rang.

There _she_ was.

Sitting at the table was a woman, reading an old, battered up copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _

When she looked up, everything changed.

I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. No one could even begin to compare. She had brown hair that framed her pale heart-shaped face. Big brown doe eyes, I got lost looking into them. Then her lips, red and pouty, but incredible sexy; when she noticed me ogling her, her cheeks turned a cute pink shade.

All I wanted was to run up to her and kiss her passionately. _Woah there Cullen. What the hell is wrong with you? Jessica, my fiancé, was right next to me._

Thank God, I was holding hands with Jessica or I swear I would have ran up to the woman. Then the goddess spoke.

"Welcome to Helen's Bakery, my name is Bella. How can I help you."

Bella. Bella. Bella. Beautiful. It suited her.

My sister began to introduce us, I was barely paying attention. But I had to focus on Jessica, this was our wedding cake. The two of us.

I looked up at Bella again and flashed her my signature smile. I then remembered Jessica and I were holding hands. I looked down at her, she looked up at me, and I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I felt bad that I was with Jessica, yet, thinking about Bella.

And here I am, sitting across from Bella, going over to the wedding cake design. Listening to Jessica and Alice talking endlessly over what they wanted.

But throughout the whole time I was staring at Bella, I just couldn't help it. Ugh…what's gotten into me. She's probably with someone anyways, I mean someone as gorgeous as her would of course be with someone. Hell, she might be engaged, too. That thought gave me a weird tug at my heart. Why should I care if she's with someone, it's non of my business. But for some reason, I wanted to know everything about this Bella. Anything. Everything. She had this whole mysterious effect on me and I wanted to learn about it.

For the first time since we sat here, I averted my eyes from Bella to look around the bakery. It had this nice, cozy feeling, I then noticed a scheldue on a bulletin board. Bella Swan. So 'Swan' was her last name. Once again, it suited her.

I looked back at Bella, then she looked up at me; our eyes making contact for the first time since I walked in here.

This continued for awhile, then I just couldn't stand it anymore. Being in the same room with this angel was killing me. I decided it was time to leave, I needed to go back home, think through some things. I got up from the table and looked down at Bella.

"Thank you for your time Miss Swan, I think we've had enough for today. We'll come back tomorrow to continue our work." Shit. She must think I'm some stalker by calling her by her last name. I started walking towards the door, I needed to get out of here. I overheard Alice telling Bella that she wanted to hang out. Great. If they became friends then I would have to see more of Bella. Not that I was complaining.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and for I second I was praying it would have been Bella. But it was Jessica, duh. She's my fiancé.

I looked over at Bella one more time, smiled, and walked out.

I could if sworn I saw disappointment in her eyes when I had looked back at her. I walked to my car and decided to redeem myself.

Once we were next to my car, I pushed Jessica up against my car and started to kiss her with all the love I could muster up.

"Geez, get a room, Edward." Alice began to complain.

I pulled away from Jessica and looked over at Alice who was smiling wickedly at Jessica. "Jessica," Alice began, "do you want to go shopping with me?"

I looked up at Jessica praying she would say yes so I could go home and think clearly.

"Sure, why not." Jessica replied.

Yes!

"Okay, will come on, let's go." Alice said as she was starting to pull Jessica to her yellow Porsche.

I got in my car and started blasting music. I needed a distraction from the human beauty named Bella Swan.

**Okay. So this took me awhile to write. I'm not so sure about the EPOV, so I'm going to need some feedback. I've already gotten a rough draft on the next chapter. And It's going to pick up where Bella left off. I'll probably have it up maybe next week. I started school this Monday and I've already gotten a buttload of homework. Being a sophomore it's easy stuff. Hah, jk. **


	3. Lunch with Alice

**Okay. So I know and am well aware of how long it's been since I last updated this story. It's just with school in they way and some issues I'm having have prevented me from taking the time to finish this chapter. **

**But I'm also going to be honest with you guys. I really just lost interest and inspiration for this story. Only two people reviewed for my last chapter and that was really disappointing. **

**But I must first give a big thank you to the those two reviewers:**

**Garnetgirlie-Thank you so much for your long review, I loved it, it sure made me feel better.**

**Fernsfaire-Thanks for pointing out my mistakes; it was helpful.**

**BellandGinny-First I love your name and thank you for your concern for my surgery. I truly appreciated it.**

**I would really be grateful for if I got some kind of feedback. After all this is my first 'real' fanfiction story. I'm not begging you guys for review but some suggestions or encouraging words would really be helpful. Well I hope this makes up for lost time. **

BPOV

I got dressed, stopped at Starbucks, and made my way to the bakery. I was still overwhelmed by the fact that I was in charge of the bakery. I always wanted to open up my own bakery, but did not think it would until a couple of years from now.

Fifteen minutes later I reached the bakery and parked my car in the back, I unlocked the door and turned on the lights. I turned my head and look at the table where Adonis in the flesh sat before me yesterday. He was everything I ever wanted in a man and he only uttered 2 words to me.

_How pathetic can I get? He's getting MARRIED for Pete's sake. He was here to pick out a cake for his WEDDING. Man I have issues._

I started to sketch out the cake with all the details that Alice and Jessica insisted on having. My sketch was finished with an hour, I took a good look at my drawing; it was a beautiful cake. The Cullens knew what they wanted and only wanted the best.

When I looked at the clock it was past lunchtime, just as I was about to lock up and go on my lunch break I turned away from the door and bumped right into someone. Alice Cullen.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Alice said in her high soprano voice.

"It's fine." I muttered. "Do you need anything?"

"Well, I came by to see if you had completed the sketch, I guess I should have called you first, I'll come back after lunch," she said.

"No no, it's alright. You can look at it if you want, let me just unlock the door," I inquired.

"That would be great!" She smiled brightly showing all her perfect, white teeth.

I opened the door and walked over behind the counter and grabbed the sketchbook and turned back to Alice. I handed the book to her, "I actually just finished it a couple of minutes ago, if there is anything that you'd like to readjust anyth-."

"Bella! It's perfect. I can't believe you already had it finished, I thought it would have at least taken you a week to complete it. I guess not."

I blushed at the comment; I knew that it was one of my best works but not enough to call it perfect.

"Oh my gosh," Alice said suddenly, "I'm interrupting your lunch break. I'm so sorry."

"Oh it's okay, business was pretty slow today, Billy and Karen took a vacation and left me in charge for the time being."

"Well would mind going out to lunch with me? Please Bella." Alice pleaded. She had this innocent pout on her face that I couldn't deny her.

"I don't think it would be a problem really." I replied. She obviously was thrilled that I had agreed to join her. Her tiny figure began jumping with excitement and the bright smile on her model-like face reassured my assumption.

Really? Alice Cullen is delighted that I would be joining her for lunch. Shouldn't it be the other way?

"So Bella, is there any place that you'd like to go to specifically? If not I know this cute restaurant about 10 minutes away from here, The Hard Rain Café."

"Sure, I love that place."

Alice insisted on taking her Porsche, saying that we'd get there faster and she wasn't lying. Her driving was insane, I had heard that the Cullens did drive like maniacs, but I thought it was just gossip. I guess not.

We placed in our orders and began talking about our high school experiences and about our families.

Alice was a year younger than me so I didn't have any classes with her back in high school and Edward a year older than me. They also had an adopted sister, Rosalie Hale, Carlisle and Esme adopted her when she was seven years old.

Carlisle knew her parents and when they were admitted to the hospital after a car wreck they both died during surgery. Rosalie had no aunts or uncles and they officials could not get into contact with her grandparents so Carlisle and Esme took the responsibility of taking her in to their home.

Alice had this bubbly and friendly feeling that you just had to have a good time when you were with her. She had me talking and sharing funny stories with her, something that I only ever did with Angela. My only true friend from high school and even though she moved in with her boyfriend, Ben, she never lost contact with me.

As we were finishing up out sandwiches and trying to regain ourselves after Alice told me a story about Emmet, Rosalie's fiancé.

Then all of the sudden Alice whispered something. At first I didn't hear her. But then she snapped her head up and looked at me. And I mean really looked at me.

Then she must have repeated what she whispered, after hearing her clearly for the first time I stop breathing.

"I don't want him to marry Jessica."

At first I thought I heard her wrong, but the look on her face told me otherwise.

She probably thought I didn't catch on to what she was saying.

"I don't want Edward marrying Jessica." When she said her name, anger flashed through her eyes for a split second.

What do you say to that kind of statement, I mean I didn't even know them, I was just the cake decorator.

"I'm sorry Bella, I mean I know this must be really awkward for you, it's just I can't stand the idea of having Edward marrying her." The sound of his name was enough for my heart to pick up its pace.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why?" I wasn't sure if it was my place to know Alice's reasons why. But for some reason I just had to know what this Jessica girl did in order for Alice not to want her brother marrying her. I mean I should know, right. After all I was the wedding caterer and Alice had said earlier at lunch that we would definitely become best friends. But was it okay for me to get involved. I was to busy thinking if I shouldn't have asked that question before Alice began to respond.

"I just don't think she deserves Edward, she is not the kind of girl I pictured to ever have to call my 'sister'. Granted, Jessica and my brother have been dating for a while and they probably are in love, but something seems wrong about this. Jessica is a great person and has a friendly personality, yet I sometimes feel that it's all some sort of show she puts on. I've heard stories from before she went out with Edward; she was supposedly this big whore and went around kissing whatever guy was on the street. I mean they're probably just rumors but there's no fire without some kind of flame. I understand that people change and they mature but something keeps telling me otherwise.

I could picture Edward with someone so much better than her, someone who is sweet, loving, and witty. " Then she paused and looked straight into my eyes. "If you don't mind me saying, but I would wish to see you walking down that aisle, Bella, I would love to be able to call you a sister."

And with that she returned back to her sandwich leaving me in complete silence.

Me? I, Bella Swan, marrying Edward Cullen. Holy shit. Just the thought made me flush furiously. Alice obviously noticed my face and squinted her eyes at me. I tired to regain my posture even though I was having a silent panic attack.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm sure you didn't want to listen to listen to my rant about you client, it's just that I had to get it out of my system. But I really mean it Bella, now that I think about it, you're perfect for Edward. You're smart, funny, caring, and beautiful." I snorted at that. Alice nearly glared at me after doing so.

"Bella Swan, do not tell me that you don't think you're unbelievably gorgeous."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't think that I'm gorgeous but I don't think that I'm ugly either but I'm nothing compared to you. I'm just plain ole' Bella."

"You've got to be kidding me, you really don't see you self clearly. Do you?"

"Oh whatever Alice, It's not like some random guy is going to walk up to me and propose and declare his eternal love for me. And tell me how beautiful I am and how we'll grow old and sit on our front porch wearing our old robes and slippers."

"Very funny."

"Well, I need to head on back to the bakery. Thanks Alice, I really enjoyed having lunch with you."

Alice dropped me back to the bakery, I thanked her again, but she blew it off as if it was nothing. Then she surprised me by giving me a hug and her number telling me that we should hang out soon.

Once, the clock turned 6 I was in my car and driving back to my home. After cooking myself dinner, checking my emails, and showering. I laid in my bed and replayed today all over again. Alice shocked and surprised me with what she had to say about Jessica, but I still couldn't get the idea of her wishing I were they one marrying her brother. They wheels in my brain were working double time, trying to imagine myself walking down the aisle with Charlie handing me over to Edward.

Wow. I've got to be crazy. I don't even know Edward but I've already imagined our never-in- a-million-years wedding. And with that I fell asleep having another dream about the green-eyed man.

**Well, how was it? **

**Was it bad? Good?**

**Completely horrible? Haha. Well I mean it wouldn't be a first.**

**But for those of you who did enjoy this chapter, I'm already working on the next chapter. I promise. Hopefully I'll be out tomorrow or Monday. Just hang in there for me. **

**Edwardlovesme. ♥**


	4. Alice:1 Everyone Else: 0

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm sorry. I know this is like a week overdue it's just my laptop had to be taken to the Apple store. It crashed. But luckily I had everything saved. Well I hope this is worth the wait. And thank you to all of those who reviewed; it really gave me a chance to have some fun with this chapter.**

**EPOV**

_Knock. Knock._

I rolled to my side to face my bedroom door; I wasn't surprised to see Alice in the doorway. Only she would wake me up and ruin my perfect dream of the brown-eyed beauty, Bella Swan. Yeah. I'm well aware of the fact that I'm engaged and in the process of planning of the wedding, yet still falling for her.

I had gotten home late yesterday night, since one of my students showed up late for her piano lesson. And then I had to finish my composition, but then began playing some sort of lullaby. All I remember is thinking about Bella and then my fingers began to play the keys themselves.

I then woke up early this morning for another lesson, had lunch with Jessica on my break, went through another lesson, got home around 5, and went straight to my room and took a peaceful nap.

"It's time for dinner and put some decent clothes, Emmett and Jasper are coming over for dinner." Alice ordered me. Of course I had to look nice for dinner, with my family, with my two best friends, and then to watch a game afterwards. Yep, fashion sure did matter.

I yawned loudly before answering her, "I'll be down in 10 minutes."

I got up and put on a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt, yep this is definitely decent. I walked downstairs into the kitchen where I could hear everyone laughing. No one seemed to notice that I had walked in, they were too busy laughing at Emmett, who was now being scolded at by Alice. The scene before me was hysterical; Alice was standing with one hand on her hip and the other pointing accusingly at Emmett. The sad thing is , he actually looked scared. Emmett, who weighed about 180 lbs., standing at like 6'7', and Alice who was 4'10' was scaring Emmett.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to explain to you that red striped polos are OUT?! Only those who don't know style are behind in fashion. Yet you have a to be sister-in-law that knows all about fashion. What would the people of Forks say about this? Huh?"

Poor Emmett was scared shitless by the little pixie standing before him, but then a sudden look of confidence washed over his features.

Emmett's face broke out into a big smile. "They would say 'Hey Good Lookin'."

They look on Alice's face was priceless.

Eventually their little argument ended and we were sitting around the table eating. My mother and father were talking about some patient that was admitted to the hospital, Alice and Rose were talking about some article about how Ugg boots aren't in anymore, and Jasper and Emmett were arguing on who would win in a thumb war.

I was left consumed in my thoughts about Bella and Jessica. The situation was maddening.

But then all of the sudden I heard Alice say Bella's name and my ears instinctively perked up.

"…So I caught Bella before she left for her lunch break. She showed me the cake's design and it's absolutely stunning, I was surprised when she explained to me that she had already finished it. Well I then realized that I was taking up her time for her lunch therefore I asked her if she'd like to join me for lunch. We talked and laughed for about 2 hours. She has such an amazing personality and she's smart and caring l. I have a feeling that we're both going to be really close friends. Best friends, you too Rose. Her sarcasm is hysterical, she might give you a run for your money Rosie."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You spent the day with Bella?" I asked, my voice obviously incredulous.

"Um yes. I already think of her as a sister." Alice responded in a cheerful tone.

"I would love to meet her Alice, she sounds like a sweet girl."

Alice began jumping excitedly in her chair, everyone turned to Jasper to calm her down. As if on cue, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she immediately become still, it was amazing on the effect her had on her. I wasn't so happy about having my two best friends dating my two sisters but when I saw the devotion that Jasper and Emmett held for Alice and Rose. I couldn't think see them with anyone else besides those two.

But my mind went back to Bella, how would I react if she came over one day for dinner. What if Alice and her become close friends, would I be able to handle it, especially if Jessica was to be there. I become lost in my thoughts until Emmett said my name.

"Edward, dude, are you alright, you haven't said anything. You're not getting cold feet are you?" Emmett asked with a sly smile.

"Of course not. I was just thinking about how I'm going to kick you ass in Guitar Hero." I retorted.

"Language, Edward. Language." Esme scolded.

I muttered a quite apology and began helping clearing the table. Carlisle and I volunteered to do the dished tonight.

After destroying Emmett in Guitar Hero as promised, I said my goodnights to everyone I headed upstairs and walked past the room where my piano was. I decided to play a little bit, and just like the previous day I began playing the lullaby.

I became so engrossed in playing that I when I finished it, I heard clapping from behind me. I suddenly turned to see Alice standing there; I vaguely remember her walking in.

"That was beautiful Edward." She said with a warm smile. "When did you write it?"

"Just the other day really." I answered calmly.

"Well it's lovely. Goodnight." And with that she turned back and walked down to her room.

I walked into my room and lay on my bed and began thinking about Bella all over again. She had truly inspired the lullaby, I hope Alice wouldn't but two and two together and realize what I meant by "the other day."

The next morning I walked downstairs and began fixing myself a bowl of cereal as Rosalie walked in.

"Morning. Alice told me about that new piece you wrote. She said it was beautiful." Rosalie said while taking out the orange juice and pouring herself a glass.

"Morning. She did?" My voice cracking a little, I didn't want Alice or Rosalie making the whole lullaby into something big.

"Yeah. Anyways I'm going over Emmett's, he wants to spend the whole day with each other and Alice is spending time with Jasper." Rosalie said while taking a bite out of her bagel. "And mom is at her garden club and dad's at the hospital. So you're stuck all by yourself kiddo."

"I might call Jessica for lunch." I said and couldn't help but noticed Rose cringe when I said her name. I knew that Rosalie wasn't quite fond of Jessica; she said that Jessica just seemed wrong whatever that meant.

"Oh goody! Tell her I said hi," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sure, sure. No need to get all excited." I grinned.

She smirked and went upstairs, leaving me to decided whether I should call Jessica or not, I didn't call her back last night, I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up to her beating my door down.

I walked back to my room trying to find my found; once I found it I dialed her number.

"Edward! Um. Hi," Jessica rushed.

"Hey Jess. Is everything okay? You sound weird." She sounded way off, as if she just had gotten caught of something.

"Y..yes, I'm..just..got..off the treadmill. Yeah the treadmill, I'm just exhausted." She stuttered.

"Jess, You hate the treadmill. You used it once and then begged met to take it out to the garage." I knew how much she despised that thing.

"Well, I do. I just thought I needed to get in shape so I can look good in my dress."

"You'll look beautiful no matter what. Don't ever doubt that." And I meant every word I said, Jessica was remarkable attractive.

"You're too sweet. Hey hon, I've got to go...and shower. So I'll call you later. I love you Bye!" And with that she hung up, I never got a chance to ask her for lunch. But something seemed wrong, normally Jessica and I would spend at good hour on the phone at the least.

I tried to not think about the conversation as I got into my Volvo, my precious baby. I loved this car almost as much as I loved the women I was soon marrying; Emmett always gives shit about how much I prized my car, even after I caught him singing to his Jeep while he was washing it. Yeah, like I was the only one that had issues.

The rain on the windshield was starting to make things harder to see; I didn't really have a certain place in mind. I just felt the need to get my mind clear.

As I was thinking of the something I could do during my spare time I realized I was driving towards the direction to the bakery, to Bella. No. This can't happen, I can't get involved with her, but Alice hanging out with her only encouraged me to do so.

Before I know it, I'm parked right in front of the bakery. I could see Bella talking to some couple and was obviously enjoying herself. The smile on her face was genuine, I nearly lost it when she threw her head back and laughed. It was the most beautiful scene that I'd ever seen in my life. Words couldn't describe the creature who was no more than 30 feet away from me.

The couple walked out, hand in hand, holding a blue box, I sat in my car and watched how they interacted with one another. They looked so in love, sometimes I wonder if people could look at Jessica and me and see what I see right now.

And then for that short moment I felt a rush of adrenaline, I cut off my engine and about to open my window when I suddenly get slapped with reality.

I can't just walk in there and start a random conversation with her. She'll think I'm here to molest her or something. She probably doesn't even remember me, I mean she probably already has a boyfriend, hell she could be engaged.

I got in my car, reversed out of the parking lot and drove off.

Alice POV

I really wanted to see Jazzy today, but I also wanted to go see how Bella was doing. I felt like we really clicked after lunch yesterday. She's such a sweet girl, funny, caring, and amazingly pretty.

Why didn't my aloof of a brother catch a girl like that? No. I'm stuck with Jessica as a in-law. Now Bella would be my dream sister-in-law. She's perfect for Edward.

I drove over to Jasper's and began to explain what I had in mind for the two of them.

"I don't want him marrying her." I said grumbled

"I know sweetie, you remind me everyday, you've been reminding me everyday for the past few months now," Jasper sweetly replied.

"Yeah, well I just say it so you won't forget." I muttered.

"Well, unless you can find some other girl that Edward will sweep her off her feet and they'll fall madly in love with each other then we're defiantly stuck with Jessica."

"I guess we don't have to do any searching, looks like our work is done." Jasper chuckled under his breath.

We were currently parked across the street from the bakery. Apparently Edward thought he should give Bella a visit. I knew I saw some spark between those two when they both met.

Alice: 1

Everyone else: 0

By the looks of it, my brother was having some internal conflict with himself, he's just sitting in his looking intently at Bella. I knew it. I knew it.

As I was jumping in my seat, Jasper puts a hand on my shoulder and points toward Edward. He apparently turned off his engine, now his door's opened and he's about to get out.

Then suddenly slams his door shut, reverses out the lot, and zooms down the road.

Well shit.

So close.

So close to having Bella as a sister.

It's time to take things into my own hands.

**Okay. Twilight movie. COMING OUT IN 3 DAYS!**

**I'm so excited, like I'm pumped. **

**GUESS WHAT! I finally convinced my mom to let me go to the midnight showing on Thursday night, well technically Friday morning.**

**My friends and I can't wait. We're bringing brown paper bags to breathe in when Robert Pattinson comes on the screen.**

**TOTALLY KIDDING. But he his pretty damn sexy.**

**Review PLEASE!**


	5. Phone calls and invites

**Happy belated Thanksgiving! Yeah I don't own Twilight or the characters. Including Edward. **

**Well I really am trying to post a chapter each week. But gosh, there are always things in the way. I have no idea how some authors can post about 3 chapters a week. God bless them. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I was floored by the number of people that reviewed the last chapter, added me to the author alert, fav. author, or added my story. It really does mean a lot, because it shows me that there are people who are out there, who've given this story a chance and even liked it. **

**I always wanted to give a big thanks to TwilightAddict (an anonymous reviewer) for totally defending my story. **

Bella POV

It was around eleven in the morning and I was currently staring in awe at the young couple in front of me. They looked about a year or two older than me, but they looked so in love. I couldn't help but feel some jealousy surge through me. I did have that kind of relationship, I did love someone, I did have someone who would always look after me. But no. Not anymore. Things change, people change.

Jacob Black was my everything. Our fathers were best friends and it just happened by default that we would be too. In the middle of our sophomore year asked me to be his girlfriend and we went out all the way until our first year in college. When I showed up at his dorm to surprise him, only to find him with another girl. I never saw her face and I'm glad I didn't, otherwise I could have never been able to face her if we ever crossed paths.

The next day Jacob had the nerve to come and visit me and tried to mend everything. But once something is dented, it can never be the same.

_Flashback_

_I was in my dorm, wallowing up in misery and crying my eyes out. I looked up and say my reflection stare back at me in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot, my face was tear-stained, my hair stuck in some places on my face, my hair was a mess and then I heard a knock at my door. _

_I didn't bother to look up, thinking it was my roommate again trying to comfort me. It wasn't until I felt a heavy shift on my bed that I looked up. Jacob was sitting there staring intently at the floor. _

"_Bella-" He began._

"_Save it. I don't want to hear it. What happened, happened. You can't turn back time." I quickly interrupted._

"_Let me just explain." He begged._

"_No. You've got no excuse. No explanation. " I said firmly._

_This obviously angered him because suddenly he was standing and began shouting._

"_Look Bella. I screwed up. I got drunk and wasn't thinking. She just came up onto me and I was so drunk that I couldn't think through what I was doing. Give me some mercy. I'm human. I make mistakes. You're not perfect either. So stop trying to make me feel all this guiltiness" He was breathing heavily and his face was red with anger._

"_Yeah you screwed up. No, you're thinking and if you were you sure as hell weren't thinking through your brain. And yeah I know people make mistakes, but this wasn't a mistake. You might have been able to stop the girl since you were so wasted. But you did make that decision to get drunk." By then tears were streaming down my face and sobs were racking through my body._

_What I said must have hit home because his face softened and sat back down quietly._

"_Bella, I'm sorry I hurt you. You don't deserve any of this." He whispered._

"_Jacob. Just leave." I managed to say even though my voice came out strangled._

_Jacob got up and walked out the door. Out of my life._

_End of Flashback._

And since then I haven't seen him. It's been about 3 years since the whole breakup, but he does often pass my mind. But I've learned that was doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Sure things were done, words were said, tears were shed, but time passed.

Time healed me. It gave me strength and I'm forever grateful.

"I think we'll take this one," the young woman said pointing to the cake to the right.

"Oh, this is one my favorites actually." I smiled.

As I grabbed the cake and began placing it in the bakery's blue box, Diane and her fiancé Chris, and I began striking up a conversation. Diane was now in the middle of telling me the story about how the two met.

"We were both eighteen and both worked at an amusement park," Diane began, " and I'd seen him around the park, but never talked to him. He was attractive and charming, he'd flirt with all the girls in the lines and at the end of the day his pockets would be filled with girls numbers. I didn't know why I was getting so jealous it just bothered me so much, I mean it's not like he was mine or anything. But hen one day something pinches my butt and I realize it's him with a trash picker, pinching my butt. I screamed at him, and then walked up straight to him. I raised my hand about to slap him when he quickly grabbed and kissed me furiously."

"And we've been together since." Chris laughed.

By then we were all laughing, I could even picture the whole story in my mind.

"Hahaha, well that was kind of trashy of you. No pun intended." I said breathlessly.

That only brought on another round of laughs and giggles.

"Thanks Diane thanks Chris. You guys have officially made my day. Thanks for sharing that story with me." I smiled as I handed them their boxed up cake.

"Thanks Bella. Well hope to see you soon."

I waved goodbye to the couple, but as the couple walked out I couldn't help but notice a silver car flying down the street.

"If only Charlie saw that." I muttered to myself.

The day passed on and customers came in and out, I looked over at the clock on the wall and it was three. _Only a couple of more hours and I can go home._

Suddenly my phone rang, I couldn't even the smile the spread across my face when I saw who was calling.

"Hi Alice."

"Bella! How are you?" Alice said happily over the phone.

"I'm doing fine. I also wanted to tell you again how much I enjoyed having lunch with you yesterday." I said truthfully. I had honestly enjoyed myself.

"Oh me too, Bella. Actually I wanted to ask you something."

Alice POV

I was so excited when Bella agreed to come over for dinner. If Edward wasn't going to get things started, I wasn't going to sit here and wait till he does. So far only Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and myself knew about Bella coming over for dinner.

I called the others to meet me at a café to explain the whole situation, when I said that I wanted Edward to realize that Bella is the right one for him and that he would leave Jessica. The look on Rosalie's face was priceless, but what she did next, she did an air pump.

An air pump.

Like what Emmett does when he win a game of Guitar Hero (which isn't that often).

So now Japer and I were pulling up in front of my house, about to tell my parents about having Bella over.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled when I walked into the house. I planned on telling everyone about Bella coming over, except for Edward. Makes things more interesting.

"We're in the kitchen dear," I heard my mom say.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that Carlisle was sitting at the counter reading a some medical magazine and Esme was putting her roses in a vase.

"Hi, I was wondering if it was okay that I invited someone over for dinner. I hope that the extra person won't spoil anything. I just acted on impulse." I gave a small smile.

"Of course darling. Your friends are always welcomed here; you know how much I love meeting new people. Now whom did you invite?" Esme asked.

"Bella Swan."

"Oh wonderful sweetie. I'm so glad you did invite her." She sweetly smiled.

"As am I, I'm excited to meet this young woman," said Carlisle.

"Great. Um I know this is going to sound really strange and please don't ask me why. But please don't mention anything about Bella to Edward." I said while fidgeting with my fingers.

I looked up and saw that Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me and Esme was giving me the look that was to say, "What are you up to now?"

"Just trust me."

"Yeah I'm betting on Alice," came a booming voice from the doorway.

Emmett and Rosalie had arrived and were obviously enjoying the scene before them.

"Ever since last Halloween, when we made the bet on who could stuff more candy corn in their mouth I always side with Alice. She's like a short pixie psychic."

"Thanks Emmett. Very much appreciated." I retorted sarcastically.

"Sure thing Alice." Everyone started laughing except for Emmett, who didn't catch on to the whole thing. Jasper was silently shaking next to me as Rosalie was trying not to laugh.

"Wait, Alice. Were you being sarcastic?" Emmett asked. That broke Rosalie, she couldn't contain herself any longer.

His question only brought us to a whole new round of laughter. Rosalie softly patted him on the head, "Yes, Em, honey. That was Alice being sarcastic."

"Oh." Emmett nodded.

"What time is Bella coming over?" Esme asked

"I told her to come around seven." I answered. "And remember, Edward as no clue, so no say anything when he comes home." I quickly reminded them, the whole time looking at Emmett.

"Why do you think I'll be the one to say anything?" Emmett asked with an exasperated sigh.

B POV

I was stuck in a pickle. No, not literally. But I was in the middle of my room with my whole closest on my bed. How the heck did Alice convince me to come over to dinner?

Actually I knew how, she could persuade anyone into anything, especially by begging. I could even picture her ocean blue eyes giving me a puppy dog look, with her lips pouting and everything. I also really wanted to see Alice again; she really was beginning to grow onto me.

But the bigger reason why I had agreed was because I desperately wanted to see Edward again.

I just wanted to see him, maybe talk to him, and strike up a conversation. He just seemed so mysterious and I wanted to be the person that would solve why. He's getting married, he's engaged to this beautiful woman that he loves.

I felt like the cartoons that had the two angles on both shoulders.

"_His family doesn't like his fiancée."_

"_He's still marrying her. It doesn't matter what they think."_

"_Well, how bad would it be to start a friendship?"_

"_What if that friendship grew into something stronger?"_

"_Then it was meant to be."_

"_Oh, what happens when they both remember that he's engaged."_

"_This is what would happen: they talk, become closer and fall in love, he leaves Jessica, and then Edward is all hers."_

"_One flaw, he's already in love."_

"_You can easily fall out of love."_

"_Just admit it, I may be right."_

"_Yeah over my dead body."_

"_You're already dead. You idiot."_

"_Well, you're a bigger idiot, because we don't even exist."_

_Boy, did I have issues._ Here I was playing a fictional conversation in my mind, instead of trying to pick out what I was going to wear.

I finally decided to wear a black pants with silver flats to match my sleeveless top. It was a royal blue embellished with small silver beads at the neckline. I left my hair down, since it surprisingly looked decent with a few waves at the bottom. I added some light eye shadow and mascara. I took a good look in the mirror and prayed that I would impress Alice's family. I really wanted to give them a good impression, especially if Alice and I were to become closer friends.

When I pulled up to the Cullen's house I was simply blown away, it was huge. It was on the outskirts of Forks, in the middle of the forest. I parked my car next to the huge Jeep and had to give myself a small pep talk.

"You can do this, it's Alice. You met her, you guys talked, she's sweet and obviously wants to be friends. You're only meeting her family, they won't bite. It's her mom, dad, sister, and Edward."

Edward.

He was going to be there.

I would be able to see the Greek god.

Somehow that thought got a rush of adrenaline walked straight up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

What I didn't expect was who opened it.

EPOV

Ding Dong.

"Edward go get the door." Alice told me while she was putting the salad on the table.

"Are we expecting anyone?" I asked. I didn't remember anyone mentioning anything about someone coming over.

"Just go." Alice answered without looking at me.

I walked up to the door, opened it; expecting it some guy in a white lab coat. But I sure wasn't expecting this.

Standing outside was Bella. Bella, the beautiful goddess that I was so close on seeing today. She looked magnificent, the color blue looked amazing on her.

"Hi." She quietly muttered.

**I know you guys hat me cutting off, but I really wanted to have her dinner with them a separate chapter. You'll understand why later. ANYWHO.**

**TWILIGHT MOVIE. Yeah I was one of the many that say it at midnight. But it was totally worth the wait and weather.**

**I personally enjoyed it, I mean let's face, no movie can ever be as good as the book. I thought it was funny and they didn't lose the main parts. **

**I've seen it 3 times and by far my favorite quote from the whole movie is "Money. Sex. Money. Sex....cat." HAHAHA. I loved it.**

**Anyways. I'm probably boring you with all these long A/Ns. Hit me up with a review or if you wanna message me, tell me what you thought about the movie. **

**Bye my loves.**


	6. Ken and Barbie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters; they all belong to the fantastic SMeyer. However, I do own the plot. Thanks to all of my lovely readers and reviewers. Here we go.**

When I rang the doorbell, I looked down at my feet. As I heard the door open, I looked up and my heart began doing back flips. There in the doorway stood Edward, looking as gorgeous as ever. Had it only been a couple days since I last saw him? Judging by the look on his face he had no idea that I was coming over. Well that's understandable; after all I am the girl that's working on his wedding cake.

But so what? That doesn't mean we couldn't start a friendship.

I quietly muttered a small "hi" and gave him a weak smile. He quickly recovered back to normal and gave me the most breathtaking smile.

"Hello Bella." Edward said softly, "It's good to see you again."

Before I could even respond Alice came up right next to me and practically jumped on me.

"Bella! I'm so glad you could make it. Well come on in, because apparently Edward forget his manners to invite you it." She turned to him and made a face.

I looked back at him and I could swear that I saw him blush lightly.

Alice dragged me in and I couldn't help but feel awestruck, her home was beautiful. I now understood what Alice had meant when she was telling me about how her mother had decorated it with so much passion.

I turned to me left and saw 5 people standing; I easily picked out who was who, from what Alice had told me over lunch.

"Hi my name is Carlisle and this is my lovely wife Esme." Carlisle shook my hand and gave me a friendly smile. I turned to Esme, expecting to shake her hands as well. But she surprised me by hugging me and I suddenly felt this loving vibe from her.

"Welcome to our home, sweetheart. Alice has told us so much about you, Carlisle and I are so glad to have you over." Esme said to me in such a welcoming way, my nerves watched soon faded away.

"Your home is magnificent. I'm sure it means so much to you." I said to her.

"Thank you. Yes, decorating this house was one of the best and fulfilling things I've ever done."

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," She was someone who looked was just pulled out of some runaway show, she was undeniable beautiful with blonde hair and light blue eyes. My self-esteem defiantly went below zero just standing in the same room with her. "But you can call me Rose. It's good to finally meet you, I'm sure if you can but up with Alice's hyper and jumping you and I should get along easily."

Suddenly I felt my imitation of her also fade away. She continued, "And this is Em-"

I couldn't hear what she said because I was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug, these strong arms wrapped around me.

"Welcome to the family!" His voiced boomed, finally putting me on the floor again, I looked at the wall and knew that it defiantly wasn't green when I last looked at it.

"You've got to excuse Emmett, he has a way with just standing there looking completely harmless than randomly assaulting someone with his bear hugs.

I turned to a man with blond hair and striking blue eyes, I automatically knew that he was Jasper, Alice's significant other.

"Jasper." He stuck his hand out to shake mine.

"And I assuming you already know how Edward is, so I guess introductions are over." Carlisle said facing me. "Why don't we start dinner"

With that Alice and Rosalie grabbed my hands and led me to the dinning room, where the table was filled with all assortments of food.

"Mrs. Cullen! This must have taken you such a long time." I turned to her with a blush on my face thinking of all the hard work she went through just for having me over, while she simply laughed.

"First, Bella please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle mother, and not at all. I absolutely love cooking." She smiled warmly at me.

The awkwardness soon faded and now I was sitting at the table making comfortable conversation with every one. Except the one person I was just itching to talk to. Edward had yet carried on a full-fled conversation with me since I had arrived. He asked me how I was and how my day went and then it just stopped.

I was starting to feel like the whole starting a friendship would fail before it even began. Of course he probably just feels weird sitting here with everyone who it coupled off and his own fiancé isn't even here, but his wedding cake designer is. I guess that would be uncomfortable and slightly annoying for him,

"Emmett, calm down the food isn't getting up and walking away to a getaway resort in Miami." Jasper laughed, I looked up to see Emmet practically stuffing everything on the table in his mouth.

But what was funnier was when he began grabbing things off of Rose's plate.

"No way! This food is MINE." She nearly growled and slapped his had away.

"But Rosie, baby. I'm still hungry." Emmett began pleading and even pulled out the infamous Alice pout.

By the end of dinner we were all laughing and trying to catch out breathes. Emmett was leaning back in his chair rubbing his belly and groaning.

Which brought on a whole new wave of laughter.

But what came throwing me off was that ever time I turned to look at Edward, I'd find him already looking at me. It all didn't add up to me.

He didn't want to talk to me.

But kept staring.

Was there something in my teeth?

Oh gosh. I quickly excused myself to the bathroom and checked my teeth. Leaning over the sink and a mere inch away from the sink I began probing my teeth, clearly there was nothing in them.

Then what was wrong with him, why did he keep staring at me? Every time I caught him I couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter through me.

When I got back to the table I saw Esme, Alice, and Rose beginning to clear the plates and empty dishes (not having to worry about leftovers thanks to Emmett), when I began to pick a plate; Esme quickly pulled my hand away and looked at me.

"No not at all Bella, darling. You're our guest." She turned around and called out to Edward.

"Yes mom." He said without glancing at me.

"Please give Bella a tour of the house, the girls and I are quite busy and I would love for her to see more." She turned back to me giving me a look as if daring me to say no.

But I was more worried about rejection from him, I certainly didn't want him to be doing something he was absolutely not comfortable doing.

He shocked me with looking me straight in the eye and replying with a confidant, "Of course."

"You truly have a lovely home." I murmured quietly while brushing my fingers across the shiny banister.

Edward led me up the stairs and then conversation began to flow freely.

"This home is like my mother's other baby, some days I feel as if she cares more about this home more than her own children." He chuckled, turning to me giving me a beautiful smile.

"You are very lucky to have sisters, I often wish that I had siblings, growing up alone can be so lonely." I said, thinking about how I always wished that my parents wanted to expand our family. But after giving birth to me, Renee couldn't go through a complete pregnancy due to the complications she had during labor.

"I am very lucky, I love those two, even though Alice still loves to dress me and Rosalie's sarcastic remarks are always being thrown into conversation. Emmett and Jasper are also the two brothers I never had, they're always sleeping over, we always hang out, play games, and sometimes vacation together, besides Emmett is always invading our kitchen anyways. They practically live here, so I am grateful for having people like them in my life." He turned to me his eyes filled with love and adoration for his family and friends. I was slightly surprised he didn't bring up Jessica, but then again I doubt my heart would have been able to take it.

He began explaining which rooms belonged to whom; he also began to point our various pieces of furniture and accessories and started to tell me their unique stories behind them and were they all originated from. His face would light up when he got to the best part of the story and he would be thrilled when I asked him questions, he would be eager to tell me more.

Edward pointed out a vase that once began to Carlisle's ancestors in Italy, Esme's rug that once was placed in Queen Elisabeth's guest room, and other beautiful items that the Cullens had stumbled across.

We turned the corner and walked down the hall to what appeared to be the furthest room in the back of the house. We abruptly stooped in front of a door and Edward turned to me, his eyes dancing, "Now for the finale."

He must have seen the confusion that was displayed on my face and he quickly realized that I had no idea what could possibly be behind the door.

I then noticed that glorious smirk that was plastered on his handsome face. It finally dawned on to me. My face suddenly began to fill hot and I was filling flustered.

'This is my room." Edward said with amusement lacing his tone.

He opened the door and allowed me to go in first and he followed in after me, he turned the light switch on and I took a good look around.

It's spacious and manly but elegant at the same time. I almost felt embarrassed about what my room looks like. The wall at the back of the house that is actually a giant window pushed everything else that was impressive about this house over the edge. From Edward's room you can see the river behind their house and the gorgeous trees that surround it. It's beautiful. He has a very large bed that was dressed in black and gold. He also had a black leather couch on one side of the room, directly across from the impressive stereo system and the actually wall full of CDs. Alice wasn't exaggerating when she said that Edward was in love with music. In the far corner I saw a piano that had no music sheets on it, I then remembered Esme telling me that Edward composed his own music.

"So what do you think?" Edward said to me, but for some reasons his eyes felt off.

"I'm very impressed with your music collection and I thought no one could love music more than me, I guess I met my match." I suddenly blushed realizing what I said would be awkward to him.

"We'll have to see about that. I wouldn't mind have some competition."

I couldn't help but enjoying this little banter we were having.

" I always loved challenges."

"I guess I met my match." Was all he said, using what I had said earlier, I stood there a little stunned, but regained my composure.

He walked to his piano and motioned with his finger for me to join him on the bench, with every step I too my heart began beating faster than before.

He began playing a sweet melody that I swiftly relaxed and felt at ease, I didn't even notice him softy touching my knee.

"Im sorry that I bored you to sleep, I know I drive my students insane, but I didn't think that you'd fall asleep."

"No no, I didn't fall asleep. It was very relaxing. Did you write it?"

He nodded, "it's my mother's favorite. I wrote for her when I was fourteen and gave it to her as a birthday present."

"It's very beautiful and heartfelt." I looked straight into his bright green eyes.

"I have an idea." Edward said with his eyes dancing with excitement.

"Well let's hear it."

"Let's play 20 questions."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, I mean we were talking about Edward, I half expected him to suggest we contemplate on the meaning on life.

"Honestly. What's so funny." Confusion spread across his handsome face that I felt bad for suddenly laughing at his suggestion.

"I'm sorry. I just-never mind." I quickly said, deciding against telling him what I was thinking earlier.

"No tell me." He leaned closer to me, his perfect nose almost grazing mine. "I'd love to know what goes on in that pretty head of yours."

I had two choices:

jump him and kiss him senseless

start breathing again and come up with some witty response

I chose the latter one.

"What are we twelve? I thought we were all adults here, Edward." I teased.

"I'm sorry Bella for insulting your mentality. Would you much rather contemplate on the meaning of life instead?" He smirked at me.

My jaw dropped.

Edward got up from the bench and walked to the opposite side of the room and put a CD in his stereo system.

Then all of the sudden he was standing behind me, his lips right at my ear.

"Careful Bella. I wouldn't want any bugs flying in there." He whispered softly, I blushed profusely.

"So Bella. Where were you born?" Edward asked.

I turned around seeing him take a seat at his black leather couch; I turned myself so that I was facing him.

"I was born in Phoenix, but then my parents decided to move to Forks when I was 17, because of a job offer my dad got. I have an apartment in Port Angeles, but right now we're off from college and I'm staying at my parent's house."

"What is your major?" Edward asked actually looking interested.

"English Literature."

We carried on the conversation for hours, I quickly learned more about him and his family, how Emmett and Jasper became his best friends, his students that he teaches, and I told him about my old home in Arizona, my parents, some college of my college professors. Edward was currently telling me a how Rosalie and Alice use to dress him up and used him as Ken. As in Ken and Barbie.

"They would tell me that only the coolest guys got their nails painted so I let them paint my nails bright green when I was 9." Edward laughed; the infamous smile spread across his face.

"You actually believed them?" I asked, clutching my sides.

"Yeah, Emmett and Jasper played along with them as well. I knew I should have known they were lying when I asked Emmett and Jasper why they weren't getting their nails done. They just said that I was way cooler than them and they couldn't even compare to me."

"So I guess they've been pumping your ego ever since."

"Maybe." He said looking straight into my eyes, his gazes was so intense; I sent a quick prayer when Alice opened the door.

She had this little mischief glint in her eyes that I automatically know she had something planned.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but Bella there's a really bad storm outside. And mom and dad insisted that you should stay the night."

Was there really a storm? I looked out the window and say they rain hitting the glass hard, tree branches swaying furiously. I was so caught with the time I spent with Edward that I didn't even bother to notice what was going on in the rest of the world. I looked at Edward and saw him looking outside; something gave me a feeling that he was feeling the same.

"But Alice, that's really sweet and all, but I don't have any clothes and my parents are probably wondering where I am." Even though the idea of staying over sent a rush of excitement through my body and the Cullens practically became my second family, I just couldn't impose like that.

"Don't worry Bella. It's all taken care of. We've got a some clothes you could borrow, and you'll stay in Alice's room, where we're going to have a girls sleepover." Rosalie said as she walked in to Edward room.

Rosalie was really starting to become a close friend of mine. I was wrong to judge her automatically, making an assumption that she was like all those other blonde girl that the media portrays. She was sarcastic and deeply devoted to mechanics, Edward and her loved fixing and tweaking their cars.

"Are you guys sure?"

This time Edward answered for them. "Of course Bella. I-WE would never let you step foot out of this home. You're staying her for the night."

I felt a surge of happiness flow through me when he slipped in his sentence; I felt that this whole friendship could work. I mean really I thought back to our time together, we would have this playful and teasing banter going on, all awkwardness never making its way through our conversation.

"Alright. Now that's settled. Bella you're coming with us, since Edward had hogged you the whole night." But I didn't miss the happiness in her voice.

She came and grabbed my hand and began leading me out the door. I quickly turned to face Edward and waved.

"Goodnight Bella. I'll see you in the morning." And he playfully blew me a kiss.

My knees almost gave out, if it wasn't for Alice and Rosalie still dragging me by my wrists. "Night Edward."

I was falling for him.

Falling for him fast.

Well damn.

Okay. I'm very happy to say that this chapter is about 3,000+ words. Longest chapter EVER!. But I do apologize for getting this in so late. See there's this thing called a life. Something that I lack severely, because I go to school, come home, do homework, then stay up reading fanfiction.

But now I've finally got the whole plot actually figured out so now the whole typing chapters up won't be so difficult anymore.


	7. Damsel In Distress

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer; I don't own Twilight, Edward, or Robert Pattinson (Unfortunately) Thank you for all of my readers and reviewers.**  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice handed me a t-shirt, some comfy flannels, an extra toothbrush and pushed me into her bathroom. To say it was huge was definitely an understatement.

I looked like it just came out of one of those home interior design catalogs, which shouldn't have surprised me, with Esme's spectacular designs and I did get a glance at Alice's closet. Enough said.

I slipped out of my clothes and turned on the shower and let the warm water run, I got in all basked in all its warmth. My time with Edward replayed in my mind and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. It was everything I had every wanted in a guy, not saying that I fantasized about how I liked my men. Yet, he just seemed to fit everything. He was charming, elegant, smart, witty, caring, and I just felt comfortable around him, I don't think I have ever talked to a certain person as much as I had with him. And when I told him that he just chuckled and spoke in his velvety voice, "I'm not complaining, you have such a beautiful voice," and I, of course, blushed.

I felt that I could trust him and not be judged. But I still felt that annoying, nagging voice telling me to 'shut up, you're going to get hurt in the long run', the thing is. I wanted whatever I could get from him. I wanted him in my life.

Even if it meant that I would be just a friend.

I got out of the shower, changed into the extra clothes, brushed my hair and decided to leave it in a messy bun. It was just Alice and Rose anyways. I smiled when I thought of that, I really could tell that they were soon going to become very close to me, along with the rest of the Cullens.

I opened to the door to see Alice and Rose sitting on the massive bed with many pillows around them.

I walked up to them and sat across them and waited for them to say something.

Rosalie broke the silence.

"Thank you Bella." She said with so much sincerity behind her words.

I looked at her with confusion. "I haven't seen Edward so relaxed with anyone before. It's nice to see him actually reveal his true identity."

"What do you mean?" I asked having absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"She means that ever since Jessica and Edward began dating, Edward seemed to slowly transform himself into someone we hardly knew. He and Jessica have had a tough relationship along the years and when they argue he goes into this lonely, quiet mode that no one seems to get him out of unless Jessica comes back and apologizes with the same lame excuse." Alice said with a hint of anger flicking in her eyes.

"I still don't understand."

"Bella. No one in this family truly is excited about having her join this family but we can't say anything to him otherwise he'll just start getting confused again. He needs a friend someone that isn't in his family, someone who can get to know him on such a different level than like Emmett and Jasper. And I think you're starting to become that person." Rosalie finished with a sweet smile on her face.

I sat there completely dumbfounded.

"Look we just wanted to get that out of they way, so now that's over with. Let the girl night begin." Alice said while jumping off her bed and began grabbing bottles of nail polish and magazines and scattering them across her bed.

"So tell me how you guys began to date Jasper and Emmett. I mean I know that Edward's been friends with them for years now." I asked while Rosalie began to paint my nails a soft pink color.

"Well, I always had this huge crush on Jasper. I knew from the moment I saw him that he was the man that I'd want." Alice began.

"You knew that he was THE man when you were, what, seven." Rose interrupted.

Alice threw a pillow at her, "Hey watch it, she's painting my nails" I said while laughing at Alice's pout.

"Anyways, one day when I was fourteen I decided to climb a tree to draw a sketch for my art class. I climbed the tree and began sketching, a few hours passed and I then realized that I couldn't get down. So I began calling everyone's name, but them remembered that everyone was out. The sun starting setting and I was still stuck in the tree, I started to cry thinking that they'd never find me. Except I then heard my name being called. I thought I was hearing things because I wanted to, but I then realized that my name was being called out. I looked down and then saw Jasper standing under the tree I quickly called his name and he looked up. Jasper began climbing the tree and before I knew it he was standing next to me on the other branch. I remember seeing his gorgeous smile, blue eyes sparkling, "You scared us, Alice." He said softly, " I thought I was going to lose you." He leaned down and his lips softy brushed against mine. When we got back to the house, he then asked me to be his girlfriend and we've been dating ever since. "

"Alice that's just lovable." I couldn't help but feel the little tug at my heart, reminding me of my lack of a love life, but quickly brushed it away. No need to change this in to a "Bella Pity Party".

"What about you Rose? How'd you and Emmett begin to date?" I asked and turned to see Alice burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry to say Bella, but I'm not the heroine in this story. That my dear, was Emmett's role." She said with melodious laugh.

"One day I was driving home alone, since Alice had dress rehearsal and Edward had baseball practice. It was raining heavily, I mean we do live in Washington, and I see Emmett running in the rain wearing nothing but a cheerleader's skirt. How he fit into one of those is beyond me. So I pulled up to him, seeing that he is one of my brother's best friend. I rolled my window and offered him a ride, even though I knew I was going to regret it because he might ruin my seats. He just shook his head no, as if reading my mind, "I might ruin your seats." He began running again and I started driving along with him. "Look just get in, if they get ruined your ass is buying new seat." I said to him and he finally got in. I drove and it was complete silence, so I decided to ask him what got him into this situation.

"I had gym last and some idiot that it'd be funny to take my clothes while I showered, so I got stuck wearing this or be taken in by the campus' security guard. I tired calling Jasper since he was my drive home, because my car's at the repair. But he of course, wasn't answering, so I choose to run home." He said, I don't even think that he was bothered by the fact he was sitting half naked in my car, in a skirt that barely covered his thighs. I knew he was all muscle but I wasn't expecting that.

"I finally pulled up to his house and he turned to me and said, 'thanks for the ride, Rosie,' and got out. He opened his door and it looked like he was about to get out when he quickly turned around and held my face and gave me the most amazing kiss. "I think that's a proper thank-you." I grabbed his face and kissed him again. And that's it really. Oh but when he got out the car he did turn around and said," But I sure do wish you were the one wearing the skirt," and ran into the house."

I was laughing so hard at the end of the story; it just seemed to fit them perfectly. Jasper would defiantly be the kind of guy that would be a knight in shining armor and Emmett being the damsel in distress.

The night went on with the girls telling stories of their men and their brother who was amazingly gorgeous and just happened to be down the hall. I shook my head trying to get rid of thoughts like that. I think it was about two when we actually turned off the lights and went to sleep.

The only thought that I had was that I had just spent the rest of my night listening to stories from Rosalie and Alice talking about their love of their life. Though when I was talking to Edward he never seemed to mention Jessica once.

The next morning I woke up with someone tapping on my shoulder and rolled over to find Alice and Rose leaning right above me.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Wake up Bella. Edward is making breakfast." Alice smirked. Oh god. She probably heard my sleep talking last night; she probably thinks that I'm some slut going after her engaged brother. Her brother, who's name sends my heart into overdrive.

I kept my face composed, "Fine. But only because I know better than to cross you Alice."

"You know right." Rose laughed.

We headed downstairs and I was surprised to see Emmett and Jasper sitting in the living room playing video games.

Rose must have noticed my confused look, "We're were the only ones that had a sleepover."

Emmet must of heard her because he shouted back, "It is called a manly gathering, MANLY. Yeah not some frilly sleepover with girl talk and nail polish."

"But I'm sure Eddie here wouldn't have objected to a little nail polish." Jasper said.

We all starting laughing and we laughed even harder when an orange came flying from the kitchen and hit Jasper on the back of his head.

"My names not Eddie." Edward practically growled. He was standing over at the counter smirking at the sight of Jasper rubbing the area where the orange hit him. My jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him. He was standing in only a pair of flannels without a shirt on, completely exposing his beautifully sculpted abs to me. I then remembered that this was Edward, Edward my friend. I instantly began blushing.

Alice must of noticed my now red-tainted cheeks and turned to Edward and said, "Go put on a shirt, not all of us enjoy seeing you walking around shirtless."

"Sure Sure." He said as he began to walk away. "Oh and Bella." I looked back at him and met his eyes that were so bright and green that I couldn't turn away even if I wanted to. "Nice hair."

I stood there not believing that he got so close, a mere couple of inches away and said that.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked noticing that I had yet seen them.

"They went out for breakfast on their own." Edward said, walking back into the kitchen wearing a white shirt that still couldn't stop me from staring.

Breakfast was delicious, who would have guess that Edward could cook. But I guess if your Edward, anything is possible.

I had to get back to the bakery, I borrowed some clothes from Alice and Rose again, and then headed out the door. I shook hands with Jasper and then got mauled by Emmett. But when I got to Edward I wasn't sure if I should hug him or shake his hand. He surprised me by hugging me though and I got in the car with Rose and Alice since they figured that they'd be bored anyways, so decided to come with me.

Around lunchtime Emmett and Jasper walked into the bakery holding bags of lunch with them. I noticed that the bronze haired Adonis wasn't with them and my heart suddenly sank.

"Hey, is Edward coming?" A friend could ask were another friend was right? I mean it was completely normal.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks and Jasper looked at me with sad eyes, "Edward's with Jessica right now."

"Oh." I didn't need them to feel sorry for me so put on my fake smile and tucked my emotions away for later, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The girls left with the guys after that and I decided to close up around six after I served the last of the customers.

I drove home thinking and replaying everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. So much had changed and shifted that I was feeling confused and lost.

I told my parents that I wasn't hungry and headed off to bed, changing into some sweatpants and an old hoodie.

I knew that I liked Edward, but what do you do when what you want can't be give to you on a silver platter.

Though I knew I liked him, I still couldn't help but feel the hurt I felt. I felt betrayed in a way. I had spent hours with him, talking to and learning about him. I learned that he had a rocky relationship with _her_. I can't even bring myself to say her name.

Yet, he still went back to her, why would someone like Edward want to suffer from a person who wasn't like him. Someone that didn't seem to love him the way he loved her. Someone who is lucky to have someone like him in their lives, someone who would grow old with him, love him more each day, someone who would stand with him and never let him go.

Someone like me.

And that is when the tears began to fall. But I wasn't going to be the girl who would be held by him each night, the girl that would run up to him and kiss him with some much love every day, the girl that would wake up in his arms and be given a morning kiss.

I wasn't sure what hurt more: Him being with someone else, or him not being with me at all.

**I think this was one of my favorite chapters so far, I liked to get Rose and Alice's background in there. I know Bella in tears at the end isn't pleasant but I think there needs to be some emotion. Trust me there's going to be a lot of emotions and drama coming up. All the previous chapters were just mere intros, but it gets good. Trust me. I love all those who are reading and those who are even reviewing. **

**I love you guys! Tell me what you think.**


	8. Burn After Reading

**Thank you to all my amazing reviewers. You guys sure know how to make someone happy. So for a treat I decided to post a chapter for you guys. So you don't have to wait until the weekend.**

**Love you! And please continue reviewing. I get more reviews; you get more chapters. It's a win-win situation. See I'm totally cut out for law school. Just Kidding!**

**Oh and I don't own Twilight or have any jurisdiction over Edward.**

Three weeks had past in a blur. I was almost constantly with the Cullens, Jasper, and Emmett. Alice or Rose would come by the bakery whenever they had time, Billy came back to work from his vacation, and my life was starting to actually become a life.

Even Renee noticed a different me, I think she was finally happy to see her daughter developing new friend and not being so isolated like I used to be.

Edward and I had grown very close, however I didn't get to see him as often as I would have liked. We had exchanged phone numbers a couple of days after my night at his house and a day never passed where we wouldn't call or text the other.

But he was either working with his students or with spending time with Jessica.

_Flashback:_

_I drove up to the Cullen's mansion and rang the doorbell, the door opened and a very hyper pixie and a runway model, whom I was very proud to call my best friends. _

"_Finally Bella." Alice said as she dragged me into the living room with my bag in her other hand. _

"_Yeah seriously Bella, Alice was pretty close to calling a search party for you." Jasper laughed, returning to his video game. Alice just pouted and threw the pillow in front of her at his head._

"_Seriously, what is up with everyone hitting me at the back of the head.," Jasper said with an exasperated sigh._

_We all just laughed remembering the time when Edward had thrown the orange; I would never forget that day. Since it was the day that I was probably going to ever see a shirtless Edward again. _

_Why am I such a pessimist? Oh that's right, I'm Charlie's daughter. _

_Emmett didn't even bother looking up at me, from the intense look on his face he was trying very hard not to lose. Again._

_For someone as big and buff as him, he really did have the tendency of losing at video games._

_I looked around and noticed that Edward wasn't in the room, but then remembered that he was going to be late because he was working with one of his students at his piano lessons._

_Honestly, the boy played the piano beautifully and then took the time to share his talents with others. I swear if there weren't an age restriction on how old the student had to be, I would have signed up a long time ago. Even If I couldn't play an instrument to save my life, I would still be sitting next to Edward._

_I have come to a conclusion, that I would create this small world in my mind where everything is the way it is right now, minus the fact that Edward's marrying Jessica, instead he'd be with me. I mean we all deserve to have a happy world? Even if it is all fake and nowhere close to reality. _

_We ordered takeout, played a pathetic game of monopoly, which Emmett lost because he became bankrupt. _

_We then decided to watch a movie, so we decided to watch Burn After Reading, since Emmett and Alice had this weird infatuation with George Clooney and Brad Pitt together in the same movie._

_It was about midway through the movie when I decided text Edward and see when he was coming home. Since the others were too engrossed into the movie._

Hey. I'm bored. When are you come home?

We've got some leftover pizza, come eat it before Emmett gets to it.

Bella

_I tucked my phone under my pillow and waited to fell the soft buzz from my phone. My heart went into overdrive when my phone indicated that I got a text. Anything involving him always made my heart pick up its pace and my face couldn't stop that stupid grin that seemed to spread across my face._

Hey. Tell Emmett he can have the pizza.

Jess called and asked me to spend the night. Sorry. I'll see you soon though?

Edward

_I read it once, twice, three times until his words actually sunk in. _

_Spending the night._

_With her._

_All alone._

_I couldn't ignore his text, otherwise he'd begin to suspect something and wonder why I didn't reply back. So I quickly pushed in a reply._

Yeah. Okay, I'll let the others know.

Bella.

_I lost all interest in the movie and excused myself, I went upstairs to the guest room where I had always slept when I stayed over._

_Tears quickly flowed, he was going to be with her, holding her. Never in my life had I wanted to switch places with someone. Not until I had met Edward._

_End Flashback_

That night, followed by many others always ended the same way.

Edward would say or do something that would break my heart all over again. I would cry myself to sleep. The next day would pass as if nothing had happened the night before, we'd talk and laugh like any other friends and then the routine would start all over again.

I was currently sitting at a table in the bakery; Billy had to visit some sick aunt, working on another sketch for a seven year old boy's birthday cake. The door swung open and a gust blew in.

I looked up and the air felt as if it had been knocked out of me.

"Edward." My voice trembled.

The Edward stood in front of my looking as handsome as ever. His hair in its wild mess, just screaming to have fingers run through, his green vibrant eyes looking into my plain, dull brown ones, his infamous smile melting my heart. He looked amazing in his dark washed jeans that fit him perfectly, along with his snug black polo, contrasting with his pale flawless face, making his hair and eyes stick out even more.

"Hi Bella. How are you?" He smiled at me.

"You know, just sitting here doodling." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. It is as if fate's against or something." I couldn't help but think about how true his words were and something about his eyes told me that he had an idea too.

Seriously? I'm just imagining things now. Why would he be upset about it, I mean sure I'm a friend and all. But he's getting married to his gorgeous fiancée and I'm just _Bella will never get a Fella_, wedding cake designer.

"Yes something like that," I said hesitantly while putting up my notebook in my backpack," so what brings you here. I thought you were working today?"

"Well I was, but my student called and told me that she had an appointment and I didn't have anyone scheduled after her. I thought I could drop by since I haven't seen you and I have missed seeing you."

"That makes two of us." I said sarcastically but couldn't believe the rush I felt when he had admitted that he had missed me.

"Oh c'mon Bella. You didn't miss me a little bit." Edward said while leaning his face down, he was so close that I felt his sweet breath across my face, looking up at me from under his long eyelashes.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p', I was determined not to lose this.

"Not even a itsy bitsy bit." He said bringing his face even closer, he was so close, I would only have to lean in just a little bit and AGHH!.

Damn him for being so irresistible.

"Fine." I said, mad at myself for losing," I did miss you. But don't consider that a boost to your ego."

"Not that you'd need anymore." I muttered to myself and went to take out the fresh batter out of the refrigerator.

He must have heard me because I heard his musical laughter from the table, I was sitting at before, I turned back to see him sitting there.

Edward motioned me to come back and sit with him and of course I walked up and sat down in the seat across form him.

"Are you going to close up soon?' He asked with a tint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Actually I was going to before you came by," I said trying to figure out what he was getting at, "Why?"

"Well, Carlisle and Esme are going to the Hospital's fund raiser and Alice and Rosalie are going on dates and I was wondering if you join me," he asked. At that moment, he actually looked nervous with his hands in the front of his pockets while he was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Join you? What did you in mind?" I asked as I saw a smile slowly spread across Edward's face.

"That is for me to know and for you to fine out dear Bella," with that he took my hand and led me out the door.

"Wait, wait. I can't just leave. What about Billy." I told him as I watched his face fall.

"What about him?" asked a warm voice that belonged to Billy, who had entered through the back door and was now sitting a box on the floor.

"I still have to finish filling in these orders and edit some details." I asked, even though I had no notion of wanting to do any of that, at least not after being asked to go out with Edward for whatever he had in mind.

"No you don't. I'll take care of it," he said with a smile," besides you deserve to go out." He said giving a pointed look at my hand, which was still in Edward's.

Edward holding my hand.

It felt right. It fit and I didn't miss the shock of electricity that spread across my body like wildfire. I wonder if he had the same reaction.

_No silly. That is his reaction whenever he's with Jessica, not you. _

"Go Bella. Everything will be fine. Have fun for once." Billy said with a smile and began pushing us out the door.

"See Bella, even your own boss wants you to go out and have some fun." Edward said teasingly, "I guess he is also aware of your lack of a social life."

"So I lack a social life?"I huffed, "I don't see you going out all the time either mister."

"I am rectifying that right now," he said with his eyes sparkling, "I am going out with you, right?

He did not just say that to me. Scratch that, it's Edward Cullen we're talking about.

"Sure sure, so where are we going?" I asked trying to hide my excitement from his words as we approached a silver Volvo.

"Nice try, but you'll see. It's a surprise." Edward said as he opened the door for me.

I wasn't used to doors being opened for me, especially coming from someone like Edward, Esme and Carlisle certainly raised their son to be quite the ladies' man.

Edward waited for me to get in and closed the door for me, then jogged in front of the car and got into the driver's seat.

I listened to his car purr as he started the engine and let my eyes roam his body. It was the first time that I actually got to look at him without worrying about him looking back at me and causing that familiar blush to creep its way onto my face.

His messy bronze hair looked even tempting by the way it stuck out, his long eyelashes, his smooth angular nose, his red lips that looked so soft, his defined jaw line that were begging my to run my fingers along. His lean, yet muscular arms, the arms that I wanted to be wrapped around me so desperately, which ended with his long fingers that were probably made for him to play the piano.

"You staring isn't really helping." He finally said breaking the silence.

I didn't even notice him say anything until he turned his face and caught me staring.

"I was-sorry." I mumbled and turned to look out the window to hide the obvious blush. Curse Charlie's genes.

"You have a lovely blush," Edward said, his voice pleading to look back at him, but I didn't want him to see how much he affected me.

"Bella, please look at me." He said again, it wasn't until he took my hand in his that I turned around to look at him.

"Yes." I said, of course I would break my resolve, his voice always seemed to lure me into his traps.  
"Tell me what you're thinking." He said as he finally stopped the car, I turned to look at the surroundings.

He took me here?

Right, it's Edward.

He's not everyone else.

I smirked at him and said," I'm thinking why did you bring us to the park."

**Hit or Miss? I really appreciate everyone who's added me to their author's list, favorites, given me review, or even gave this story a chance. I love you guys and thanks for all the support for my 'real' fanfic!**

**You guys are fantastic. **


	9. Be Be Your Love

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I honestly love opening my email and finding all these alerts and reviews. I love you guys so much. But I am in desperate need of venting, but all that complaining is at the end. So I won't keep you waiting anymore. **

**EPOV**

She smirked at me and said, "I was thinking, why did you bring me here?"

I turned the car off and quickly ran to get to her door so I could open it for her. Something about her blush told me she was not used to being treated like a lady.

What ever happened to chivalry?

The past weeks flew by in a blur, Bella and my sisters quickly became best friends, my parents also embraced her as a family member, Emmett and Jasper were like the brothers she never had.

As for me, I am not quite sure what I qualified as, I certain that we are close friends and I do often feel like a brother to her. She had become my ultimate best friend; I could talk to her about anything and not worry about being judged by her. There were no strings attached and that is what I cherished about this friendship.

The two of us had grown very close and I have learned a large amount about her during our conversations and time spent together. I learned about her parents' past and how they fell in love with one another at such a young age and how that love grew more each day, I have admired her taste in music, I have listened to her opinions on certain books, I have learned how to notice and distinguish her face expressions, like how her brown eyes glow when she is excited about something or how her cheeks flush red when she's embarrassed or complimented. I have noticed how I always look forward to having her over for dinner and enjoying our playful banters that no one else has a clue on what we are talking about.

Her voice broke through my thoughts and pulled me back into reality, "Why are we here?" she asked again.

"I just thought the whole hanging out a café or watching a movie deal was too cliché for the both of us. I hope you do not mind." I answered almost hesitantly maybe she did not want to be her, maybe she was expecting something else, but the smile that graced her lips told me otherwise.

We began to walk down the cobble-stoned pathway; the weather was fit for an afternoon in the park. It was mid March and spring was creeping up soon. We turned a corner and suddenly a buzz of brown and blue ran past me, I looked next to me and realized that was Bella who was running.

I ran after her, I didn't need to have her injure herself now. Her laughter was growing closer and I caught a whiff of her strawberry scented hair, I looked in front of her and say her main target.

The swings.

I heard myself laughing at her tactics, but then I looked back at her and saw she was too engrossed with the idea of playing on the swings, that she failed to notice the small tree branch she was about to fall over. To save her before she fell over, I quickened my pace to catch up to her and caught her by the waist before she took another step forward.

She stiffened and slowly turned around in my arms, her worried brown eyes boring into my own.

"Sorry, I like having the benefit of catching you and all, but I wouldn't want you hurting yourself right before you get your chance to enjoy the swings." I smiled and saw her cheeks flush red at what could have happened if I wasn't there.

I realized that my arms were still encircled around her waist; I quickly released her and let her stand straight.

"Thank you," Bella said in a soft voice.

We finally made it over to the swings, Bella swiftly sat down to the closest one and I took a seat at the one next to hers.

"I haven't been able to so talk to much lately. And I'm sorry about that. Things keep coming up and it gets so frustrating at times." I said, recognizing the fact that we have not been able to hang out as often as we should have

"No, I understand. The wedding is approaching and there are several things that need to be done. I applaud Alice for having time to organizing things so swiftly and still making time for us to hang out.

"Alice always could handle things better than I could."

Bella laughed, "She's like a little miny robot and you're parents forgot the on and off switch.

"You could say the same about Emmett though."

"That is true, but I love you're family though, including Jasper and Emmett."

"Do you love me most though?" I asked with a smirk.

"Are you really asking me that?" I smiled at that, "Of course I love Jasper best."

"I knew it," but I finally caught on, "you what? You choose Jasper over me. This is an outrage." I said exaggerating a bit by flinging my arms in the air.

Bella laughed at my tactics and said," It's okay Edward. In all honestly if I had to choose I would choose Esme's garden gnome, Arthur."

I loved Bella's randomness; she would say that most ridiculous things in certain situations that I always found that after talking to her my jaw would her from laughing so much.

Conversation flowed freely between the both of us. She told me about her old high school teachers, her lame mascot, her weird infatuation with this celebrity Robert Pattinson, her fear of mimes and just other random details about her life.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" I asked, hoping the mood would change from relaxed and light to awkward.

"Sure. When are you not ever asking me a question?" She said with a smile and she continued to swing back and forth.

"I'm just always curious."

"So I have noticed. Haven't you ever heard the phrase, "curiosity killed the cat?" Bella said with a grin.

"I never was quite fond with cats."

"Me neither." She laughed while her hair was blowing in the peaceful breeze.

"So may I ask you my question now?" I asked, something told me that this was a very important question.

"Go on."

"Bella, have you ever been in love?"

She abruptly stopped the swing and faced me, her body language telling me that I made a stupid mistake and the tension grew rapidly.

"You don't have to answer," I said trying to convince her that it wasn't important anymore, "I mean, who am I for you to just spill your heart out right?" I laughed nervously.

"No, it's fine Edward." Bella said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and to answer your original question. Yes, I have been in love or so I thought."

And with that she took a deep breath and began.

I couldn't believe what I was just told. Who own earth would break this innocent creature's heart and mistreat her in any way possible? Jacob, who I was embarrassed to share the same gender as, broke Bella, he tore her heart out, ripped it to pieces, and then had a steamroller run over it.

"I'm sorry Edward," Bella said," I never get so emotional, I just feel so weak and vulnerable when I think of him."

Bella had a few tears cascading down her face and I reached over and wiped them away. I felt so helpless and needed to do something to comfort her.

"Bella, feeling vulnerable is different from feeling weak. There's a difference. If you were weak and frail, you would have not been able to open up to any of this, " I said with a smile.

"Thanks, it is comforting to open up. I feel fresh and better about the whole thing," Bella said, "I always wanted to find some one to love and who would love me just as much; someone who would take me for who I am and look past my flaws. And for awhile I thought that I had found that person, but I guess not."

Her words truly touched me, I mean I knew Jessica and I did not have the most functional relationship, but where in the world did could you ever find the ideal relationship.

Even though I felt terrible after hearing Bella's answer, but I felt exuberant that she had opened up to me. She told me, she allowed me to climb over those walls she had built up and together we would break through the walls together.

"Bella, trust me when I say this, you will find a guy that will step into your life when you least expect it. When you meet him, you'll just find that instant connection with him, and you will just know. I promise." I said hugging her tightly.

**BPOV**

"_Too bad I've already met him." _

Edward pulled up into my driveway and I turned to thank if for everything; I never expected myself to open up to him. Alice and Rosalie already knew about my past with Jacob since it came up during a conversation. But I never imagined sharing that piece of my history with him.

"Thank you Edward," and I wasn't just referring our little trip to the park.

"Of course Bella," he said sincerely, "well, I need to head back home. It's getting pretty late.

"No, please stay. Stay over for dinner; my mom made cheesecake for dessert."

"Cheesecake, really? Well who could ever deny that offer?

Once again he opened the car door for me, ignoring my protest and just chucked despite my mumblings. We walked up to the door and I was not surprised to see my mom standing there with a sly grin on her face.

She knew, she knew exactly who this was before I formally introduced him, but feigned ignorance.

"Mom, this is Edward. Edward this my mother."

I nearly burst out laughing when Renee blushed when Edward held her hand and brought it up to his lips. He could even make my own mother swoon.

"Edward, it's so nice to finally meet you. I meet your sisters and your mother the other day, but haven't been given the chance to meet you."

"It's good to meet you too Mrs. Swan." Edward said with a charming smile.

"Please call me Renee," my mom said with a crack in a voice. This was just getting too good.

"Charlie had to leave, he got called down to the station. Edward, would like to join us for dinner? I insist."

"I'd love to, besides a little birdie told me there was cheesecake involved," Edward chuckled, as I began to set the table.

My mother could persuade anyone into anything, and I thanked all that what was holy that she used her charm for this occasion.

Dinner went back peacefully, I loved watching my mother and Edward interact with one another, it made me feel happy that my mom enjoyed his presence almost as much as I did.

Almost.

She wasn't the one that was falling for him.

Edward insisted that he should the dishes, so I granted him to at least help in drying them off.

Which of course ended up with having the both of us having a full blow out water fight and even my mom joined us but then scolded us for making a mess in her 'precious kitchen'. But I didn't miss hearing her laugh as she walked out the room.

It was getting late and Edward said that he needed to head back home.

As I walked him out the door he turned, before he walked out he turned to me and smiled crookedly and said, "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams," and turned and ran into the rain towards his car.

I walked back into the living room and Renee looked up to me and said," I guess you weren't exaggerating when you told me how charming and funny Edward was."

I smiled inwardly at the sound of his name. _Wow, I'm pathetic._

"Sweetie, you're not falling for him are you?"

"I don't know mom, my heart tells me that I am, but my mind is telling me that I'm just wasting my time and should move on. But I just can't. I've never felt what I feel for Edward for anyone, not even with Jacob. And Edward isn't even mine. Mom what do I do?"

"I know darling, and I noticed it myself. I don't ever recall hearing your laughter as much as I did tonight; you regained the glow that has been hidden for such a long time. I saw the way you looked at him and the way he looks at you. There's defiantly something, I'm sure of it, there's some sort of connection, some gravitational pull between you two.

"And that's' what scares me most, mom. I feel happy and complete when I with him, everything comes so generously that I just feel pure and my smile never seems to falter."

She looked at me with a sad smile," Do plan on telling any of this to him?"

"I'm not going to risk what I've built with the Cullens and most importantly Edward just because of my feelings. I'm willing to set my feelings aside for him"

"Honey, it's tearing you apart."

"It is fine as long as he doesn't see that though"

'What happens when he is up at the alter and she walks down that aisle, they exchange vows and then become bound to one another?"

I hadn't thought about it yet, I mean I have realized that they wedding day was approaching but I didn't put complete thought into it.

"Sweetheart, this came in the mail today." Renee said with a sad expression, she handed me a white crisp card with a peach bow at the top with elegant writing.

It read.

_Just like a page out of a _

_fairy tale _

_the storybook romance comes _

_true... _

_Jessica Amanda Stanley_

_and _

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_invite you to share in the joy _

_when they exchange marriage _

_vows _

_on June 21__st__, 2009 _

_at 10:00 am _

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen's residence _

The invitation fell out of my hand and I broke into a cold sweat. How could have I been so naïve, so careless? I knew and never forgot that Edward was taken, but him and her actually sealing the deal.

My mother's words finally hit home, along with the invitation. I was falling for Edward and I was falling fast, and I had no control over any of it.

I excused myself and went upstairs, the invitation clutched in my hand. I walked into my room, shut the door, grabbed my iPod and flopped onto my bed. I scrolled through my iPod until I found what I needed.

_Everything's falling, and I am included in that_

_Oh, how it try to be just okay_

_Yeah, but all I ever really wanted _

_Was a little piece of you_

_And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

_Everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real_

I listened to the lyrics and found some relief that the words could have been easily matched with my own situation. My mind wandered off to the conversation at the park. I always thought that my past with Jacob made me feel vulnerable.

But I remembered what he told me, vulnerability don't necessarily mean the same thing and that just seemed to make me feel a little bit better.

**EPOV**

I groaned when I heard my phone ringing; it was 2 a.m. for Christ's sake.

"_Yes, Jessica."_

**First of all, thanks for reading and staying with me. Sorry I didn't update last weekend.**

**Second of all.**

**I have received flames from 3 different people, who so called 'reviewed' every single chapter saying some really nasty things. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't be happier about my story and I like to think of it as an original story, maybe not the general part of it is, but otherwise I think it is.**

**But the flames said things like "this is just another forbidden love, pathetic love story that has no story line". If I may comment on that, isn't Twilight a forbidden love story anyways? Another was like "Who are you trying to fool, you can't write squat" or "Stop writing, you're just wasting your time."**

**I was really hurt and it did affect me, so that's why I didn't write this chapter out sooner because I just felt like crap. All 3 of those people commented on all 8 chapters. I like receiving constructive criticism, or otherwise how else am I going to learn. But flat out saying things like that, I just don't understand.**

**Okay I am sorry for venting, it's just I haven't gotten the chance to in awhile and I just wanted you guys to know and let you guys be aware of how much you guys mean to me and this story. Thank you loves.**

**Sorry again. **

**I love you.**

**But on a happier note, my best friend got a fanfic account the other day and I'm so proud of her. **


	10. Juggling Watermelons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Edward. But I sure own Robert Pattinson. **

_**Rob: Bless you heart. No.**_

_**Me: Instead of blessing me, mind kissing me?**_

_**Rob: No..yes.(jk_)**_

**So..last chapter. Really guys, I genuinely love each and every one of you. More than 100 reviews? Really? Many of them making me laugh and even tear up (I'm such a sap) your words went straight to the heart. **

**But seriously, thank you thank you thank you to all of my readers and reviewers and to all of you guys that have added me or this story to your alerts. Love you.**

**EPOV**

I spent a whole forty-five minutes listening to Jessica's rant on why I didn't return any of her calls yesterday afternoon in the middle of the night. I was banging my head against the headboard for actually answering the phone.

And when I told that I was hanging out with a friend and then she asked who, I told her who. That brought on another round of her screeching and of course more adding more to my head damage.

I finally calmed her down, promising her that I would pick her up for lunch and we would spend the rest of the day together. And a bouquet of roses was required as well, typical of her to ask.

**BPOV**

The rest of the week passed by; I went to work, occasionally spent time with the Alice, Rosalie, and their other halves, went home and started the same routine all over again in the morning. Edward stopped by with Emmett and Rosalie when they came over to bring me lunch. I insisted on paying for my own food, but Edward wouldn't have it.

He said he owed it to me for not being able to spend time together since he was so busy with work and Jessica. I cringed when he said that but regained my composure.

I woke up and remembered that it was Saturday and I had the day off, I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom.

After getting dressed and decided to go the library and check some books out for school since we were going to start and read and examine epic poems.

I walked in and greeted Mrs. Bary, the librarian that I had known since my first visit to the library many years ago.

"Hello Bella dear. How are you?" Mrs. Bary said as she finished scanning the books on her desk.

"I'm doing fine, I don't have work today so I decided to stop by." I smiled.

"Alright, well come and find me when you are ready to checkout."

"If only more young people were like her, they'd actually come by to the library during their free time," she fussed as she walked over to the American History section.

I walked past the children's section and the abruptly stopped when I heard a velvety voice I would recognize anywhere drifting to me. I turned back and stopped when I saw Adonis himself sitting in a chair, his back to me reading a book to the kids that had a formed a half circle around him.

I stood there leaning against the bookcase in awe just listening to him read; his voice would change to match the characters in the book, it would drop a few octaves or rise to a high pitch. The smile stayed plastered on my face and when he finished reading all the kids began clapping and cheering. I decided to make my presence know so I clapped slowly and cleared my throat.

He turned around in his chair and faced me, "Bella? What are you doing here?" I loved watching the blush slowing tint his cheeks; it was nice to see someone else blushing instead of me.

"I could ask the same to you," I smirked.

"But I asked first," returning the smirk.

"I'm not working this weekend and came here to check out some books for school" I said looking into his emerald eyes, but then remembered he didn't answer my question, "so what's your story?"

"When I was little, my mother would take Alice and I to the library in Chicago, and there was this woman who would read to us and I promised myself that when I got older I would to the same. I would give other children the same happiness I received when I was read to, so here I am." He said with a gorgeous, heartbreaking smile.

Seriously, he comes and reads to little kids in his spare time.

How perfect is this guy?

That perfect.

"I know it's kind of geeky, but I enjoy it," he finally said, assuming I thought that when I never replied back.

"No, no Edward. I think it's fantastic, not many people who put time aside for something like this." I looked up at him, meaning every word I said.

Edward truly had a beautiful soul.

"Thanks, I just wanted to give back, you know."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go check some books out. It was nice seeing you, Edward." Even though I really didn't want to leave, but I still felt this nagging feeling whenever I was with him.

"Yeah, I've got to go as well. Hey, come over for dinner tomorrow night, Jessica is coming over and I would love it if you guys actually met. I understand that you have met, but I mean get to know one another."

Is he serious? He wants me to actually witness the two of them together, being in love and acting all couple-y in front of me. Not like it would matter to him since he has no idea how much I loved him.

Did I love Edward? No, it was just a big little crush, it'll fade eventually. _Wow, big little, nice use of an oxymoron, I told myself sarcastically. No, I would give love another look later on maybe, but not right now._

"I'm not so sure I can come over, maybe another night." I quickly lied, I had no intention whatsoever to 'get to know' Jessica, I would just give my heart another ache.

"Nonsense Bella. Please come over, it would mean a lot to me if you two became good friends," yeah when hell freezes over twice," please Bella. Esme misses you and Carlisle told me about a book you might be interested in. the other." By now he was voice was pleading and his eyes were boring into mine.

Damnit it was dazzling me.

"I'll call you later and let you know." I would some excuse not going by the end of today, I wouldn't be able to bear any of it.

"Please come by Bella. Make time to stop by for dinner, like I said it would mean a lot." And he walked out the door and to walked to his car.

I honestly did not want to go, but a small part of me wanted to see Edward and Jessica together. I had only seen them together that one fateful day when they walked hand in hand into the bakery a few weeks back, but now I knew more about them and I wanted to find out what makes Alice and the rest of them cringe at the sight of her and Edward love her.

After I gathered all my books and got into my car I dialed Rosalie's number since Alice was out of town for the weekend.

"Hello." Rosalie answered, sounding almost annoyed.

"Rose? It's Bella."

"Oh hi Bella, how are you?" She asked her voice kind again.

"I'm fine, what about you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm guessing you're wondering why I answered sounding annoyed?"

"Let me guess. Emmett."

"I don't know what's worse, you guessing right or the scene before me." She gave out an exasperated sigh.

Then suddenly, "Emmett! That's not helping. Just got get a mop and a wet towel and clean this up."

"Somebody's in trouble" I heard Jasper snicker, but it didn't sound like he was any better than Emmett.

"You too Whitlock, get your ass over there and help him. I'm going to go and have a comfortable conversation with Bella and when I come back this all better be cleaned up." Rosalie yelled loudly at the both of them.

"Hi Bella!" They boys said in unison.

"Clean." Rosalie barked at them.

I was laughing so hard that I could barely control the steering wheel of my car,

"What did they do this time that caused a mess and so much screaming?"

"Well, as you know Alice is in Seattle for some magazine conference and mom and dad are in another medical conference till tomorrow noon, so I'm stuck here babysitting dumb and dumber over here. We were sitting in the kitchen when Emmett noticed the two watermelons that dad brought home, don't ask why. Emmett being Emmet picks them both up and begins juggling them, but he begins doing so right when Jasper walks past him.

And of course, Jasper steps onto his foot; Emmett begins cursing Jasper and is about to punch him but seeing that his hands are full. No, he doesn't slowly place the melons onto the counter like a normal person would no, Emmett being the genius that he is, drops them and the land onto the floor breaking. So know the floor is covered with watermelon, Jasper slips and falls to the floor and now he is covered in watermelon. As he is getting up he slips again and tries to grab onto anything, and ends up pulling Emmett down with him. So now I've lost two watermelons, said watermelons now cover the entire kitchen floor, and two grown men now also covered with said watermelons, wrestling on the floor."

By the time she finished telling her story, I had to pull over and laugh, tears were running down my face, my sides hurt and I could hardly breath.

"Oh my gosh Rosalie, they did all of that?" I asked.

"Are you really questioning me? We're talking the world's two most immature, egoistic, testosterone induced, act like they are five men. They did all that within a three minute time period."

By now even Rosalie was laughing along with me, and then she said once she was able to breath again, "And what's worse was when Emmett brought the vacuum out. He said,' it would suck up all the seeds.' And then Jasper's sitting teasing Emmett, like he's some little saint."

This brought on a whole new wave of laughter. I loved these people so much; this is a perfect reason why.

"Hold on Bella, let me see if those goons finished cleaning." I heard Rosalie's footsteps, along with Emmett's.

"Jasper, get off the counter, grab a cloth, and help me." He sounded frustrated, probably since cleaning after his messes wasn't his thing.

"No can do buddy, I'm injured." I heard Jasper reply back with a laugh.

"Whitlock, help him now, or I'm calling Alice and telling her you stained that shirt that she picked out for you the other day, geez it's brand new," Rosalie told him and I could picture the smirk on her face," anyways I'm sure you are well aware from past experiences that Alice and damaged clothes do not make a pleased pair."

"Alright, I'm back again." Rosalie sighed, she probably felt bad about having to interrupt our conversation so many times. But I understood, Emmett and Jasper were a handful, "So Bella, is there a particular reason why you are calling? Anything wrong?"

I loved Rosalie, she knew me too well.

"I ran into your brother today," I began, not sure how exactly I was going the tell her.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked surprised.

"Well what other brother do you have that I should be aware of? Maybe he's single." I asked, while I pulled up to a red light.

"Sorry, go on."

"Anyways, I saw him and then he asked me to come over for dinner tomorrow night since Jessica was coming over. He really wants us to get to know one another and he kept saying how happy he would be if we became friends." I said in a rush.

I didn't want to give her the impression that I was obsessed with her brother. But she and Alice were well aware of my feelings toward Edward.

_Flashback_

_Alice and Rosalie invited me to spend the night over at their house, since they guys were going to spend they night over at Emmett's to watch a few games and play videos games all night._

_We were sitting watching reruns of _The O.C_, since Alice loved Ryan and Rosalie and I loved Seth's quirkiness. A commercial came on and all of the sudden Alice blurted,_

"_We know you like Edward." She said it in a normal and relaxed tone, as if she was discussing the weather. My feelings for Edward and the weather should not be combined together._

_I chocked on my water and kept coughing until Rose came by and began pounding my back._

"_I you Edward. No." I couldn't even think straight, was I that obvious? Was I about to lose everything I had with the Cullens? Were they going to think that I was going after a man that was soon going to be married to another?_

"_Bella as a writer, you should know that three nouns alone do not make a correct sentence." Rosalie laughed._

"_It's okay honey. Maybe this is how it is supposed to be, maybe you were suppose to realize it first then along the way he would to." Alice said smiled warmly at me._

"_How long have you guys known and who else knows?" I asked hesitantly._

"_We noticed you liked him when we came by to get you from his room the first night you came over for dinner, it just grew didn't it?" Rosalie answered, smiling at me, "You had this smile that any fool in love would recognize. As far as anyone knowing, I think it's just the two of us, and maybe Emmett and Jasper have finally caught on since they have been asking us weird questions lately."_

"_Answer this Bella, how much do you like him?" Alice asked, giving me that said 'I dare you not to answer and deny your feelings'._

"_A lot." I muttered quietly, and in case they didn't hear me. I'm sure my red stained cheeks gave me away, because Alice begins squealing and Rosalie shortly follows after._

_End Flashback_

Let's just say that night I spilled my entire heart out to two of the greatest people I have ever met in my life.

But also said something that kept replaying in my mind,

"You and Edward will be together eventually, there are just obstacles along the way."

And it stuck, I know that I shouldn't get my hopes up to high, but her words stuck to me.

Maybe Jessica and this wedding would be an obstacle.

No, don't think like that. Edward is happy with her and his happiness is all that matters.

_What about your happiness? _That stupid voice, ugh.

"He wants you to befriend her," Rosalie sneered, her voice brought me back to reality, "Has he lost his mind?"

"Rose, he doesn't know. He just wants the love of his life meeting another one of his friends." I said slowly; whenever _she_ was brought into the conversation, let's just say that Rosalie was never a happy camper.

"I don't care, like meeting her would bless you life or something," she mocked, "Wait, she's coming over tomorrow night?"

"That's what he told me."

"Kill me. That means I actually have to sit through it alone, since Alice won't be home by then."

"What about Emmett?" He could always sit there and she could avoid _her._

_Yes, I'm refraining myself from using her name._

"Emmett won't be able to since he's got some big dinner meeting with some guy about him opening his own bar." She sounded frustrated but then sounded much happier, "Bella, you have to come. I won't be able to endure it all by myself. It will be pure torture."

"Rose, this isn't fair. You know how hard it would be for me." And it really would be, but she sounded so desperate. I had to help her, what kind of friend would I be anyway, they given me so much. The Cullens befriending me was already enough.

So I gave in, "Okay, fine. I'll come over. But it's for you only and you have to always stay by my side. No ditching."

"Yes ma'am." She saluted, "Hey do you want to come over right now?"

"Awe Rose, the boys becoming too much?" I laughed.

"Very funny. You try having to watch over these two," she snapped jokingly, "You know they have been awfully quiet. They can act so annoyingly immature."

"Oh Rosie, you don't mean that." I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"I spoke too soon." I heard Rose mutter, more to herself than to anyone else.

"I resent that Rose. I did nothing wrong." Jasper quipped up, joining in the conversation.

"Oh whatever, Jazzy poo," Rosalie laughed, using his nick name that Alice, and only Alice was allowed to call him, "Bella please hurry up. I'm in desperate need of another girl here."

"Alright, do you want me to bring any food with me? Lunch perhaps?"

And of course at the sound of 'food', Emmett got excited.

"FOOD!" I heard him yell, "Rosie, tell her. Tell her to bring food with her. Teeelllll herrr."

"Em, shush. I'm trying to but I'm going to need you to calm down. You're almost as bad as Alice."

"Hey," Jasper yelled.

"She's my sister, I'm given privilege to say things like that." Rosalie retorted, "Here Bella, Emmet is just _dying_ to talk to you."

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice bellowed through the phone," How are you dearest?"

"I'm doing splendid. Oh kinds sure, so sweet of you to ask," I giggled, leave it to Emmett to decided to speak like this after no less than two seconds ago was yelling and hollering for his great need of food.

"Why of course my lady. What have you been up to this lovely spring day" He asked.

"Just strolling around town."

"Okay, enough of old-fashioned fancy talking. Please bring food." He said urgently, "I'm hungry!"

"When are you not?" I asked him, while I parked my car in front of Lenny's; I grabbed my purse and headed towards the door.

"Isabella. I'm a big boy, I need my three daily meals."

"God forbid you miss them, oh and don't forget the snacks in between." I laughed while I waited for the woman in front of me to finish ordering her food.

"Now you're talking."

He began droning on about how he finally beat Jasper at some racing game; I took this time to order the food. Poor kid thought I was going to eat all the food for myself, since they order was so big. I laughed when he offered to give me some Tums.

When I brought the phone back to my ear, he was still rambling.

"Okay Nascar, let me talk to my best friend again. I'm sure she's heard enough about your big win."  
"His only win." I heard Jasper laugh, followed by a loud _THUD._

"Finally" Rosalie sighed," that man hogs everything, isn't food enough.

But of course, Emmett had a comeback," But you still love me."

And so did Jasper, "Well she kind of has to, who else would put up with you." There was more thudding as well.

"Bella, just come over," she added for Emmett's sake, "and bring the food with you. We will talk when you get her. But if I were you, I'd take my time driving here. No rush getting to those two."

I laughed and went to grab the bags from the cashier, "Are you kidding me? They're the reason why I'm coming over, " I teased.

"Sure, sure. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bella." I heard the boys sing in harmony.

I was currently sitting in between Jasper and Emmett who were rubbing their stomachs and groaning.

"Man, I ate too much," Emmett whined.

"This is all your fault," Jasper complained," you told Bella to bring food over."

"You were both hungry, " I told them," If you guys had normal appetites rather than grizzly bears, you'd be feeling fine and maybe would have enough energy to play twister."

"Oh no." Rosalie groaned.

"Twister," the guys piped up.

What did I get myself into?

**Twister with those two sounds fun, I liked writing this chapter. It wasn't as sad and dramatic as the others.**

**Okay so to clear some things up, Bella/Edward will take time. They won't be together for while, I mean he can just automatically break things off with Jessica for Bella.**

**That's just so un-Edwardish. So please be patient with me, it will happen. This is my first fanfic and I want to do this right the first time.**

**Thank you guys again for all your support.**

**Love,**

**alyaa**


	11. Cultivating Your Garden

**Hello my loves, hope things are going good. So I'm on spring break for the next week, meaning I plan on posting at least two chapters this week. I've got my fingers crossed and so should you. I was supposed to post this yesterday, but my Internet went into frenzy. **

**You guys are phenomenal. I love you; seriously my baby is being read/reviewed/alerted by so many people. It makes my heart soar. :] So thank you. **

**Here we go:**

"We're playing twister." Emmett's grin was as wide as the Cheshire cat's smile.

Emmett literally skipped over to the other room, Jasper right along with him and they pranced right back in with the Twister box in Emmett's hands.

"Alright Bella, see a couple years back I stumbled across this game and found out that these Cullen," giving a look of disapproval to Rose," hardly ever played this. I mean seriously, this is like the epitome of all games. The king of kings, the ruler above all, ultimate emperor of all-."

"I think she gets it Em," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes at what he was saying.

His tone in his mini speck sounded thoughtful that you would have thought he was presenting in front of the Peace Corp.

"As I was saying, before I got so rudely interrupted," another pointed look at Rosalie," this game was just sitting in their closet collecting dust."

"How tragic." I heard Rose mutter.

But I don't think Emmett heard her because once again he was still talking," ..I grabbed it and decided we should play it, but we thought we could make it even better, if that's possible, we should write down lyrics from the most embarrassing songs on each dot. If you landed their you had to belt out and begin singing your line."

"It makes things so much better and way more interesting." Jasper added.

"Not when you have to sing the words to songs like "I Touch Myself", "Stacy's Mom"," So Hott," and the ever popular "Barbie Girl"." Rosalie argued.

I was laughing so hard; an image of the boys in awkward positions singing those songs was unbearable.

"I can see why you love this game." I was finally able to talk, after I wiped to tears from my eyes, "So who wants to start?"

"Oh me me me!" Emmett was jumping up and down like a little kid during his sugar rush, but that doesn't really say much.

"You don't know what you got yourself into," Rosa said in a singsong voice.

Who would have thought that playing Twister could be so tiresome; my sides hurt from laughing so much, my throat was dry from singing so much, and my arms and legs were sore from having to stay in very uncomfortable positions.

But it was utterly worth it.

We were all laid languidly across the living room, laughing at stories we each had to tell.

"So what books did you get from the library?" Emmett asked after awhile.

"Some books for school, we are rereading them to examine their themes, Man Vs. Evil. I checked out _Paradise Lost, Ishmael, Candide, _and_ the Metamorphosis_." I listed to him.

"Wait, I know those books." Emmett said gleefully.

"Well have you read them," Jasper asked skeptically.

"Dude, yeah. Remember in high school Mrs. Coulter made us read those."

"No, I remember me reading them. But I'm not so sure I could say the same for you." Jasper teased, earning himself a pear thrown at him by Rosalie.

What was with these people and chucking fruit at one another?

"Yeah, _Paradise Lost_ was about Satan and his baby-mama Sin, _Ishmael _was the talking gorilla, _Candide_ was about 'cultivating your garden', and _Metamorphosi_s was about than man that turns into a bug, get an apple thrown at him," maybe that's where they get fruit throwing inspiration from," and then dies after two months."

"Man Emmett, I'm shocked. I had no idea you actually read them."

"Well I didn't technically read the books themselves, more like read the Spark notes for them. " He replied looking sheepish.

We continued to sit there, watching reruns of_ House._ I loved listening to his 'philosophy' and how he could always break the rules without anyone telling him off.

If only real life was like that.

Scratch that, I don't think the world would appreciate more people with House's attitude. Maybe his wit and smartass answers.

"I normally watch this show with Edward; since dad hates House and mom and Alice would rather watch McDreamy." Rosalie said during a commercial.

"Edward watches this?" It made my heart smile at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Bella, Edward watches this." Rose gave me a look that said 'yes, loverboy and you share the same interests'

I laughed at her ways of filling my stomach with butterflies, she knew my reactions to Edward and she was teasing me.

The clock said it was six; I needed to get home soon. I exchanged my goodbyes with the group and was about to head out the door until something stopped me.

It felt as if ran through a brick wall, I looked up at the offensive object only to be greeted by shining emerald eyes staring back at me.

"Are you okay, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," Edward quickly said, placing his cool, soft hands on my face to check if he had hurt me.

I rose my hands and placed them above his," Edward, I am fine. It didn't look where I was going."

"Leaving so soon?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I was actually heading out. I came over around noon and we had lunch." I said to him nervously, I didn't want him thinking that I stalked his family and friends.

"Oh I see how it is. I'm here and now you suddenly want to leave?" He said with mock horror and placed a hand over his heart.

"Truth is," I leaned closer to him and whispered," I just don't like you."

"I knew it. " Edward pumped his fist in the air," I knew it all along."

I laughed, "Is that something you really want to be right about?"

He looked at me sheepishly," not really."

"Well I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Wait, you are coming over tomorrow?" He asked excited.

I nodded, apparently this pleased him; he wrapped his arms around me and began thanking me over and over.

"Maybe I should come over for dinner more often, if this is the reaction I'm going to get from you," I giggled.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Emmett sometimes rubs on to me." He smiled crookedly.

I would do whatever it took to get a reaction like that. Even if it meant dealing with Jessica.

I woke up the next morning; dread pouring itself all over my body.

Yesterday I promised Rosalie that I would join them for dinner, since the idea of her having to sit through dinner with her future sister-in-law would be the most absurd thing ever.

I walked downstairs, made myself a cup of coffee and sat down at kitchen table. I started to think of how I would react tonight,

"Oh, hi Jessica. Yes I am a friend of Edward's. Why yes, I am the girl designing your wedding cake, it's going fabulous."

Or,

"Hello Jessica, did you know that you pretty unwanted in this family? No one can stand you, except Edward. Maybe you've got him under some spell, you probably poured some secret potion in his Lipton Green Tea when he wasn't looking. Of course I wouldn't tell a soul."

I laughed at that, seriously who was I trying to fool; Edward and Jessica will be married in a few months and I was going to witness it.

_Would I go to the wedding?_ I never put much thought into; I just assumed I would after I received the invitation.

_Could I truthfully sit there and watch it all?_ My heart was sure that I had feelings for Edward, that much was obvious.

My phone began ringing breaking up my thoughts; I pulled it out of my back pocket and answered without bothering to see who was calling,

"Bella. It's Alice."

I smiled, I missed her, "Alice, how are you. I miss you."

"Oh me too, I'm stuck her listening to all these wannabe fashionistas. Seriously when has brown and black ever worked?"

"Are you actually asking the girl that highly lacks fashion taste?" I loved that about Alice, she would say whatever she wanted, having no concern if it made sense to the other person or not.

"Oh shush. Anyways what are you up to today?"

I groaned," I'm been given the very special opportunity to have dinner with your brother." I paused.

"Bella, that's great!" Alice cheered.

"With her." I quickly added.

"Eww, why are earth are you going to have dinner with the both of them, Edward I understand. But with Jessica?" She sounded so baffled,

I replayed yesterday's events, telling her how I promised Rose and how I was honestly curious about Jessica and what made her so great.

"Trust me, not much." I smiled at her words. Other friends would only say that to make you feel better, but with Alice and Rosalie, they were straightforward, never holding back. They would say the truth, whether if it were for your benefit or not.

"I just don't want things getting awkward between Edward and I, I mean the whole reason this is being arranges is so that 'Jessica and myself would become friends.' What if he asks me what I thought about her, I can't flat out lie to him; praising her and all her wonderfulness." I huffed.

"I don't know what to tell you sweetie." Alice said with a rueful voice, "Edward knows how we all feel about her. For someone as smart as him, you would imagine he would take a hint."

"I guess love is blinding," I said more to myself than to Alice, but she of course heard me.

"He's not in love, he assumes that he is," her voice grave.

"Alice, you don't know that."

But she cut me off," No, he doesn't love her. How can someone like him love someone like her? They're polar opposites, she's obnoxious and fake. He's a sweet, gentlemanly man. So sorry Bella, but you can't say that. I know deep down in you, you don't believe that."

Her words hit home, she was right. Jessica wasn't right for him, that much I knew. But who is? I knew I wasn't an option either.

"Stop thinking that," Alice told me," I know your thinking that you're not good enough or whatever the hell you think is wrong with you for him."

"Alice-" Once again I was stopped.

Two things these people do:

Throwing fruit at one another.

Interrupting others.

"Look, just think about what I told you. I have got to run, my next meeting starts in 5 minutes and I'm presenting. We'll talk later."

"Okay, good luck on you presentation," I laughed.

"Good luck with tonight. Bye."

"Bye." And the line went dead.

I looked around the kitchen and was suddenly stuck with the feeling that I should bake something. It was already noon, giving me enough time to bake a cake.

Yes, I'll bake something and bring it over. Make a nice impression on this Jessica; I'm going to be seeing her more often now, might as well start off right.

I opened the pantry door, started to pull some things out and grabbed my ingredients. I plugged my iPod to the speakers and pressed play. I burst out laughing when I heard "Girlfriend" playing.

Of course.

A few hours later I took good look at my masterpiece, Grandma Swan's Strawberry Cheesecake. Its recipe had been passed down for years and I remember that one summer when I was twelve and Grandma Swan shared with me the secret ingredient to its heavenly taste.

I noticed that it was already five, giving me enough time to clean up the kitchen, shower, and get dressed.

--

I carefully placed my cake in one of the boxes that we use at the bakery and placed it in the seat next to me and drove off to the Cullen's house once more.

The whole way there I listened to a few songs by Jack's Mannequin, I always felt better after listening. When _Dark Blue_ began playing, I turned the volume up and began singing aloud.

When I reached the long driveway that led up to the white mansion, I was feeling much better and even giddy.

Why? Maybe it's because I get to see Edward and get to listen to Rose talk to Jessica sarcastically without her noticing.

Okay that was a little mean, but I remembered how demanding she was when she walked into the bakery that one day.

That one fateful day, when Edward Cullen not only walked inside the bakery, but he also stepped into my life.

And I never wanted him to walk out.

I rang the doorbell and was greeted with a very pissed off Rosalie, "Thank god you're here."

"I made cake?" I asked, rather than said. Rose did not look like a happy camper and her little rant confirmed my thoughts.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to." She smiled, but it quickly disappeared," That girl is so dense; it is hard not to patronize her, but of course Edward then shoots daggers at me with his eyes. I swear I asked her if she had received any RSVPs and then she asked me, "RSVP, what is that? Really Super Villain Performers?', I mean seriously I can't let that go with out cracking some joke about it. Emmett would be insulted."

I laughed at that, Emmett would be quite disappointed.

"She thought it stood for Villain Performers?" I asked incredulously, was Edward serious about this.

But before we could carry on with our jokes, a velvety voice interrupted us, "Bella you're here." Edward rushed over and hugged me and whispered in my ear," I'm so glad you came, it means a lot."

His breath tickled my ear, his voice so soft, and his arms so warm and protective, I wanted to stay like this forever. But good things never last, curse that stupid quote from those chick flick movies.

"Ah hem. Edward," I recognized that nasally voice, Jessica's.

"Oh sorry Jess," Edward removed his arms around me and turned back to face Jessica, " this is Bella, you remember her, from the bakery." Thanks Edward, what a great introduction, the girl form the bakery.

"Isabella."

'It's Bella," Edward and I said simultaneously.

" Oh, I'm sorry. " She looked anything but," it's so good to see you again. How are you?"

She doesn't give a shit how I've been doing, this girl is lying through her teeth and I haven't even said a word to her.

"I'm doing great, how about you?" I asked, faking a smile of my own," how are things with the wedding planning going?"

"Oh you know. We're getting there; thankfully I've got Edward's sisters helping me. Right Rosalie?" She looked back at Rose, who just scoffed.

"Yeah, sure." Oh I see what she meant when Edward would glare at her, because he is doing it right now.

"Jessica, Bella is one of my best friends. I hope you two become friends as well. She's fantastic, her humor and wits will keep you laughing and she's a very caring person whom we all love. She is so fantastic that I'm grateful that we met" Did he seriously just brag about me in front of her, has he lost it.

He wouldn't shut up about me; well it did feel nice to be praised by him. But the anger that was in her eyes definitely told me otherwise.

"How wonderful," she laughed, it was another lie; seriously, how can she keep feeding Edward all these lies.

But that laugh, that laughed made my whole body freeze. It sounded all too familiar, but so strange and dangerous at the same time.

I looked around and noticed that Rose had gone into the kitchen and Edward was talking to Jessica about something. I was about to turn back so I could find out if Rose needed any help, it was way better than standing uncomfortably with those two.

"Bella where do you think you are going?" Edward's voice stopped me and I turned around.

"I was going to help Rosalie."

"You're a guest, you don't need to do anything. Didn't you learn that last time?" he asked with a smile, of course I remembered. That night I spent most of the night talking to him about everything and nothing.

"But still, I should go see." I insisted.

"Bells, why don't you just here and talk to Jessica?"

"No," oh that came out wrong," I mean I don't mind helping at all."

"I'll talk care of it. You stay here." He pushed my shoulder down and I sat on the couch. Damn he's persistent.

No second after he walked out of the living room, Jessica turned to me with the meanest scowl I had ever seen,

"Why don't we go out onto the balcony and talk?" She wasn't asking, she was demanding, I had no choice.

I pushed the door open and walked out into the cool night's air, I gawked at the forest behind their house, it was so beautiful.

Her voice cut through the calm air, "Look _Bella,_ I know exactly what you are trying to pull off. And news flash it is failing miserably."

"What exactly am I trying to 'pull off'." What was she talking about?

"Don't act all innocent. You're after my Edward, I know it but guess what, he's mine. I don't know who you think you are but back off. You may have been able to prance into the hearts of his family and friends but not his. I don't understand how Alice and Rosalie could have possibly accepted someone like you," she gave me a disgusted look, " I mean, I've tired for so long to get through those snobs. But you just step right into their little friendship circle. I'm so sick of hearing about you, Edward is always going on how amazing you are, but when he told me you were the same girl from that bakery I burst out laughing. You? You are his new best friend; you know I bet he just pities you. He just feels bad because he has to see you all the time, but doesn't have the heart to hurt you."

"Are you done? Or is that the most you have ever talked all in one breath? Was it too much?" I laughed; does she really think she intimates me?

"I'd watch it if I were you, I sure wouldn't want to see you get hurt again."

"If that's supposed to be a threat, I'm terribly sorry but that was pitiful." I sneered back.

"Back off. You don't belong in this family and you never will. So quit trying." She snapped her finger in my face and for the first time I noticed her engagement ring. And after that something inside me snapped.

"And what if I don't. Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with? It's my life; unfortunately you're just someone in it at the moment. I'm not going to end my relationship with the Cullens, if I were you, but gladly I'm not, I would watch out. You never what may happen."

"Is that a threat"

"Oh no, that was a guarantee." With that I walked past her and reentered the house and walked straight to the kitchen.

I needed Rose now.

Wherever all that confidence came from, I thank it. Never in my life had I ever been so self-assured and bold. Never in my life have I talked back and stuck up for myself.

I walked in and thanked all that was holy that Edward wasn't there.

"Rose, I have no idea what I just did. But it felt damn good." I smiled; I felt so much better after all that.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked confused," What did she say to you?"

I retold her about the little exchange that happened outside, I thought the whole thing was funny, but Rosalie's reactions made it even funnier.

"That bitch." Rose muttered, "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"That's what I told her. "

"But you know what just bothers me?" her face expression wry.

"What?" I asked confused.

"She said something about getting hurt again? What did she mean by that?"

My whole body tensed up, I replayed her words. _Getting hurt again_.

"You don't think she was referring to the whole Jacob thing," my voice cracked at the end.

"Who knows besides Alice and my?" Rose asked frantic.

"Edward knows."

"He would never tell her that, Edward's is trustworthy. He wouldn't go around spilling your secrets." Rosalie said loyally.

"I know that."

"Hey guys, ready for dinner?" Edward's voice interrupted us.

"Yes, um give us a minute." Rose nodded to her brother.

"Something is off Rose, something isn't right." I felt like I was missing a major point, and it was something so obvious. But I had no idea what and it was driving me insane.

"Okay, we're going to walk in there and act completely normal. We're are not going to give her the satisfaction she wants; we will discuss this later." She walked over and hugged me," it's all going to be alright, I promise."

All through out dinner, Jessica was just flaunting her relationship in front of Edward in front of me. But I kept reminding myself; _all she wants is a reaction on of you. She isn't worth it. _

But Rose and I died from laughter when I brought out the cheesecake and offered a piece to Jessica; she started screeching about how it would make her gain weight. And then she went on about how she wouldn't be able to fit in her dress.

"Like it could fit her now," Rose said quietly to me, which of course brought on more laughter. But after Edward glanced at me with a bewildered expression, I shut my mouth.

As I was hugging Rose goodbye, I saw that Edward and Jessica were in a full-blown make out session. The green-eyed monster in me roared with jealously.

That bitch. She knew I was watching and was still waiting for a reaction from me.

But I honestly wanted to jump and scream, "ha ha in your face!" When Edward came up and gave me a hug, he smelt so nice and clean.

Although he let go all too soon for my liking, I couldn't help but smirk at Jessica.

_Too could play at this game. _

I got into my car and pressed play to my stereo trying to find a song that would fit my mood.

_Gravity _began playing and I replayed tonight's events over and over in my head.

Suddenly it felt as if a load of bricks had fallen on me, I almost lost control of the car. I wanted to scream at my stupidity. It was so obvious, her hints, her laughter sounding so familiar. Of course, how else would have she known.

Jessica was that girl.

Jessica was that girl who was with Jacob that night.

I remember, the flashback flooding my mind.

I walked in; she was there, straddling him in her bra and pants. The same brunette hair, the same cackle I heard as I slammed the door shut.

She was that girl.

Jessica was that girl, who was marrying Edward.

**Dun Dun Dun. Bella's figured out who that girl was. But is it truly Jessica?**

**I'm really proud of myself; this is the longest chapters so far. Yes, the twister thing is a real thing that goes on at my house, yes, I have read those books that Bella checks out for my English class. My favorite was Candide. **

**Also I wanted to warn you, this story will get quite dramatic, I mean not deathly dramatic. But there are going to be some tough scenes, just giving you a heads up. Maybe I should change it Romance/Drama rather than Romance/Humor. But I do believe this story is somewhat funny, at least I try to make it that way. **

**Thanks loves once again. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Reviews make me happy. :]**


	12. Word Vomit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters. But Christian Bale would be amazing to own. **

**Hey loves! Okay, like I promised, here's the second chapter this week. You guys should be very proud of me, just kidding. I was seriously blown away with all the reviews I keep receiving, it's just so rewarding, so thank you. I love hearing your thoughts, and even more so when you guys PM. It makes me feel all giddy. Ha ha. Also, please read the A/N at the bottom as well. Nothing bad, scout's honor. **

That night I kept tossing and turning and before I knew it I heard my alarm go off, signaling me to get out of bed.

After my discovery last night, I had no idea what to do with it. I mean, of course I was going to tell Rose and Alice, but what about Edward.

I just could not wrap my mind around the idea about the whole situation, what if I was wrong? How on earth would I be able to explain to him, "Oh, yeah. I just can't stand your fiancé, so I jumped to conclusions and assumed things."

That would definitely make things awkward.

But what if I was right, and Jessica is the same girl that I saw almost three years ago.

I kept thinking about it while I showered and got dressed for work, yesterday Jessica made it clear that she was going to stop by sometime this week and 'check' on the cake design. Yeah, but I'm sure she meant 'harass you and make you feel like dirt.'

-

-

Once I parked by car in the parking lot behind the bakery, I grabbed my notebook filled with my sketches and walked in.

My mood was lifted, after seeing that Billy was already inside working on some 'Over the Hill' cake. I laughed to myself and wondered who would really want to celebrate their fiftieth birthday, but guessing my the number of orders we get for that specific occasion, many people do.

"Hello Bella, long time now see dear." Karen walked in, her belly appearing larger than it was last time I saw her, but she was eight months along.

"Karen, how are you?" I rushed over to hug her, even though her stomach kind of made it impossible. Karen was such a sweetheart; she was one of the main reasons why I decided to apply to this job.

"I'm dealing. Who knew pregnancy could be such a hassle?" She laughed.

"I do know now," Billy added with a groan.

"Oh, shush. You wait until our baby is born, you're going to realize that all of this was worth it." She teased her husband.

"Wait," I asked," you guys do not know the sex of the baby yet?"

"I want to be surprised," Karen said with a soft smile," it doesn't matter if we have a son or a daughter. I just want him or her to be born healthy and for them to give us that little ray of sunshine each morning for the rest of our lives." She started to become teary eyed at the end of her sentence.

Poor Karen, and on the look on Billy's face, poor Billy as well; her emotions were all over the place, that must be difficult to get through.

How either one of them are managing, is beyond me.

"That's really great you guys. So when is the due date, I need to mark it on my calendar."

"Well, the doctor said supposedly April 11, but you never know."

"April 11, okay. Have you guys arranged any emergency plans?" I knew I would have to take care of the bakery again, since Karen would be on maternity leave and Billy would have to help out with the baby and all.

"To be honest, not yet. " Billy said, looking worried that they had yet to do so," But I guess we are going to have to; considering when you sort one out, you'll be the first to know, Bella."

"Sounds good to me," I said as I began flipping through the orders that needed to be filled and the appointments that had been arranged last week.

I began working on a design for a graduation party for some seniors graduating this year, isn't it early though?

My main goal today was to continue performing tasks that would help me forget this whole Jessica problem.

But every time I let my mind wander, I would find myself thinking about it. It was so aggravating that I couldn't finish the design I was working on now.

Though I noticed I had completed four drafts in the past two hours, and I few customers did walk in about an hour ago. At least I come some things finished.

I desperately needed Alice and Rose, and if God himself heard me I heard the bell ring. I looked up at saw those prancing in and settling themselves in the two chairs in front of me.

Except Alice shot right out of her seat and swiftly came over and gave me a very tight hug coming from such a small person.

"Bella, I missed you!" She squealed, as I hugged her just as tightly, I really did miss her.

"I missed you, too." Alice smiled at my words and resettled herself in her seat next to Rosalie,

"So how did your presentation go?" She had showed it to me before she left, and I was truly impressed.

"I'm not so sure," she answered hesitantly.

"Oh, bullshit," Ah, our very blunt Rose, she looked at her sister and said with a forceful voice," Ali, you did amazingly, I know you blew them away. Don't doubt yourself, you worked on that for months. None of that work is going to waste."

I went and brought out some freshly baked croissants, while we all caught up. Rose and I filled Alice in on what happened while she was gone,

"Of course, all this _would_ happen when I'm not here," she said faking her annoyance.

It got quiet after that and I needed to tell them about what I figured out last night, I just had to get it out of my system and without my mind registered what I was saying I blurted out," Jessica was that girl."

Damn.

It's like word vomit. _Did I just seriously make a reference to _Mean Girls_?_

"Jessica was the girl with Jacob that night."

More word vomit; yeah there goes my referencing thing again.

"WHAT!?" The both of them yelled together.

"Okay, just hear me out." I was begging, I mean i sound insane right now, but they need to hear this,

"When she laughed yesterday, it was all too familiar and I knew something was off, but I just couldn't figure out what, and then the same hair color. Now I know those aren't real hard on evidence, but think about this; her suggestion yesterday about getting hurt again. We all know that Edward would never tell her because he isn't that type of person and you two are the only other ones that know, leaving us with no more suspects. She knows about Jacob some how, and she couldn't be that smart to say something like that and just pray that I had been hurt before. It all adds up; Jessica is that girl." I finished off, my voice was certain and I had never been so sure in my life about something.

"Oh my gosh," Alice gasped," Bella, you're right. How else would she have known, and if Jessica's description fits that other girl…" she trailed off.

"Bella, wow." For the first time since I have met Rosalie, she was speechless.

"I'm not trying to accuse the girl, it's all just there and maybe I am being way too judgmental." I really didn't know what to say. I told them about my theory, but I never figured out what I would say after I get their reactions.

But then something stuck me," How long have Edward and Jessica been together?"

If the time period fits, then it just gave Jessica a bigger chance that, in fact, she was the same girl.

"They've been together roughly about four years," Rosalie answered for me.

"And if you and Jacob ended about three years ago, then that means that she cheated on Edward. She cheated on him with Jacob. You guys, we need to tell Edward," Alice said urgently.

Jessica cheated on him.

She cheated on _Edward._

Edward, she was with Edward, but then was with Jacob as well.

I'm going to rip her head off and throw it in flames.

Woah, when did I ever become so violent?

"_Since you've been watching all those action movies_." They annoying voice in my head tells me.

It's not my fault that Christian Bale is sexy as hell.

I need to stop, there's something serious going on and here I am fantasizing about Bale.

No one said anything; I think we were all trying to take in what had just been said.

Suddenly, Alice pulls out her Blackberry and is about to make a phone call.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm calling Edward." She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Wait, Alice," Rose said calmly, but she seemed tense," Don't make that phone call."

"And why the hell not," Alice snapped back.

"Please, just listen to me. Then if you still want to you can continue doing so," Rose said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just so furious." Alice said to Rose with an embarrassed smile.

"I understand." Rose said softly," But there are two things wrong with this assumption: one, imagine how that would sound on the phone, I mean for Edward. And if we tell him to come here to talk, he's going to go into panic mode on the way here and he won't be focusing on his driving. It's just not the right time, at this moment. Two, do you remember," she says turning to Alice," when the two of them took a break from one another. That was about a year after they started dating; which means it could possibly mean that it was around the time she probably hooked up with Jacob. Now, I'm not trying to give the bitch an excuse, but how are we going to explain that to Edward."

Her words sunk in deep, my mind began to spinning; could Jessica been with Jacob during her break off with Edward. Either way though, she shouldn't have gone and 'hooked up' with another guy, but I guess that is what a break means.

"Well how are we going to know the exact time period?" I asked after a while.

"We can't flat out ask Edward or Jessica, because they would get suspicious and then things would become awkward." Rose answered.

"What are we going to do now?" Alice questioned.

I just shook my head helplessly. What were we going to do?

"Do you guys think Edward would care if we told him? I mean even if it all took place during their 'break', would he still care if she was with another guy?" I asked.

"All I remember was that Edward did go out on this one date, Tanya, but they whole thing fell apart. Turns out she was still deeply in love with her ex, and she thought that the date would help her forget about him," Rosalie told me.

"Edward, the gentleman that he is, let her vent and listened to her as the poor girl cried her heart out. It was more like the Tyra Banks Show, rather than a date," Alice said laughing towards the end.

Of course he would.

It's Edward we're talking about.

The Mr. Darcy of the twenty-first century.

**Ahh, Mr. Darcy and Edward Cullen. The sexiest men in all of literature.**

**So I've been asked a few questions in PM, and I've decided that I would start answering them, but in return asking questions of my own.**

**Who honestly saw the whole Jessica being 'that girl' in the last chapter coming? Was I just that obvious, or was it a good twist?**

**By any chance, could there possibly be a guy reading this? I'm just very curious and my heart would smile if there were.**

**Okay, now on answering questions:**

_**Which character in this story am I most like?**_** Definitely Rosalie, my Rose in my story. Her bluntness and sarcasm pretty much describes me, that's why she's my favorite character, aside from the two leads, I just put a lot of myself in her character.**

_**Will there me a sequel to this?**_** I honestly was thrown off on this question, I haven't thought about writing one, because I would hate to just drag out the storyline. But in all honesty, it's just way to early to give a straightforward answer. Maybe in the later chapters, but right now my main goal is to get this story out and satisfy my readers. **

**Alright loves (oh I have a huge habit of saying that, and trust me it was way before I read Twilight..haha) Let me hear what've you've got to say. **


	13. CAMPFIRESONG SONG

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my book; however, the plotline is all I own, oh and a new Blackberry Storm.**

**I'm so happy you guys! One, I went a bought myself a new phone, which sends me alerts when I get reviews and I can read them on my phone. How awesome is that? Two, because I received over 300 reviews. You GUYS!**

**Before I started writing this story, I wanted to have a goal that I would want to achieve at the end; that being that I would want to receive 300 reviews. But I only expected that to be reached towards the end, but definitely not where we are now. I could cry, but I won't. I'm a tough girl…sob. **

**Sorry I didn't post this last last Sunday; I having to deal with this lame thing called **_**life.**_** Bleh. **

**Here it goes.**

**BPOV**

The next few days passed by in a haze; people walking in and out making requests and filling out orders, and Karen's pregnancy preventing her from helping out as much. Which basically meant putting more work on me and giving me less time to actually think for myself.

Not that I would ever complain, Billy and Karen have done so much for me. They were like my other set of parents but younger.

But even with everything passing by in a fast-pace, the whole Jessica issue, that needed to be dealt with, was constantly on my mind. Alice and Rosalie told me that they were trying to do some research, trying to figure out the exact time period of the break but had to make sure no one got suspicious. But had no luck.

The three of us decided it was best not to tell Emmett and Jasper about any of this, we wanted to have enough proof to prove that Jessica had cheated on Edward, then we would tell them.

Though keeping the secret from Edward was impossibly difficult, every time we talked to each other, it took every thing in me not to reveal anything to him.

I always felt guilty after I hung up the phone with him. It wasn't fair, he had every right to know what I knew, but I just didn't have the heart to tell him.

It would surely break him, and in all honestly I wasn't even mentally prepared to tell him.

Even if Jessica did hook up with Jacob during their break, that still meant that she interfered with my relationship. And after seeing Edward's reaction to what Jacob did, I'm not so sure he would take the entire thing lightly; after knowing Jessica was that girl.

My thoughts were put to a halt when I heard someone knocking on my front door. I closed my book, placed it on the coffee table and got up from the couch to open the door to reveal a very soaking, yet unbelievably good-looking Edward standing in the doorway.

"Hello Bella," his velvet voice melting me, pacifying all my stress," I have a surprise for you."

"Edward," I hugged him, soaking up his sweet smell that I could never grow tired of. Even though my hoodie was becoming damp from his clothes, I didn't mind at all. By the way he hugged me back, I was sure I wasn't the only one doing all the missing.

Which of course that though made my smile involuntarily; how could I not?

I moved away from the door so he could get through, I eyed the Target bag in his right hand. So that must be the surprise he mentioned.

"Do you want to know what's inside?" Edward asked me, he must have caught me staring at the object in the bag.

"Sure. But you not have spent any money." I warned.

"Oh don't worry. My mom made these, but Emmett and I did help though."

"Should I be worried?" I teased.

He pulled a large Rubbermaid, opened the lid and revealed a dozen Snickerdoodles that smelled so delicious that my mouth began to water.

"Esme made this?" I asked with a smile.

"We helped," he added, "but yes, mom wanted to return the favor since you made that amazing cheesecake when you came over for dinner.

Ah, that dinner, which exposed everything to me, the dinner that brought this whole predicament onto me. I zoned out but thankfully Edward was still talking,

"…Dad tried a piece when he got home and then word got around to Emmett that there was cake. So of course he wanted his share, well in his case more than his share, and came over and finished it all along with dad."

"They ate all of it?" I couldn't believe that the two of them finished it off; actually I wasn't surprised about Emmett, but Carlisle, too. It was a huge cake; I had doubled everything in the recipe.

"Yep. So we baked these," he nodded over to the cookies," you do know these are my favorites."

"Oh really?" I asked, "Well, too bad your not going to get any." I grabbed the box off the table and held them tightly to my chest.

"But Bella," Edward whined," sharing is caring."

He was way to adorable for his own good.

"I never did learn about sharing back in preschool," I laughed.

He tried to grab the Rubbermaid in my hands," Then how about you start learning now?"

I stopped and looked as if I was thinking about it then turned to him, "Nope. I don't think so."

"Bella," he growled playfully, awe he was trying to act all terrifying.

Too bad, it just made him sexier than usual.

Which, apparently, was very possible.

"Ooh I'm scared," I giggled.

"You should be," Edward joked," Now can I have some?"

Of course I was going to share with him but I then thought about how perfect this opportunity was, it was my chance to do the teasing this time.

"No." I said with finality in my voice.

"Bella-," he began.

"No can do Edward. Esme made this for me and only me." I looked at him, giving him a stoic face, "Did she ever mention anything about you having any?"

He shook his head no, he looked like a little toddler; my heart broke at the sight of him looking so disappointed. But this was way to funny.

"Thank you for bringing them over though, you know I might just try one right now," I opened the lid and brought a cookie up to my mouth and tasted it.

It tasted delicious, poor Edward; he looked as if he would start crying soon. Like I said, this was way to funny.

I wanted to tease him some more, so I went to I grab another cookie and was about to take a bite when it was suddenly snatched out of my hand.

I looked at Edward, he had lunged at me and took the cookie right out of my hand, and he stuffed the entire cookie in his mouth and crumbs beginning to fall onto his shirt.

I didn't know whether I should start yelling or burst out laughing but when he looked at me with his emerald eyes shining with amusement, I glared at him.

" That wasn't nice of you," I huffed.

"Sorry," he smirked," I couldn't help myself."

"Obviously," sarcasm in my voice," I'm surprised you didn't rip my hand off. "

His face soon become worried and concern washed over his face," Did I hurt you?"

Now he's just killing me.

I am the one that taunted him with a cookie and now he feels bad thinking he hurt me.

My statement about Edward being the Mr. Darcy of the twenty-first century still stands.

"Edward I'm fine." He still didn't look convinced, "Really, I was just teasing you. It felt good you know."

The wariness faded and was replaced with a grin," You may have teased me this time, but you won't have much luck next time."

"Oh you wait."

After asking each other how things were going and small talk, I asked him if he wanted to stay over to watch a movie.

"Only if Snickerdoodles are involved."

Ugh, he is got to be shitting me.

"Nevermind, you can leave if you want," I said slightly annoyed. "Apparently eating cookies are more valuable to you then spending some time with me."

I knew I was acting immature, but it still bothered me.

Damn hormones.

My back was facing him, but then I felt his warm breath at my ear, "Of course my time with you means so much to me. Cookies or other pastries could never replace you. Even another person could never."

I turned around and saw sincerity and honesty in those emerald gems,

"Your really mean that?" No guy, even Jacob had ever said something relatively close to that to me.

"Bella, of course I mean that. Do you really think so low of yourself," his voice sounding offended.

"It's just-," I really didn't want to tell him that I've never had someone showing so much emotion in their words when they were referring to me.

"We're going to have to fix that," he said with a smile. "Anyways what movie do you want to watch?" Edward smirked.

"I don't know you go pick one out and I'll go get the cookies."

Even though he was trying to hide it, I still noticed the huge grin that spread across his face.

I woke up but was too lazy to open my eyes, but I remembered my pillow had never smelt so much like…Edward.

Edward.

I opened my eyes and took in the surroundings, the movie was over and the credits were playing. My arm was around Edward's waist and his arms were holding me close to his chest, I twisted my neck and saw that Edward was still sleeping soundlessly.

I slowly and noiselessly removed myself out of his arms and placed a pillow in my former spot.

Getting up, I walked over to the television set and returned the DVD back to it's box. Then suddenly I heard Edward say my name, I whipped around and was shocked to see him still asleep.

So he talked in his sleep, this could get interesting.

But then he said my name again and my knees nearly gave out, the way he said it sounded so…lovingly and then a smile graced his lips.

My heart began pounding and my mind began spinning. Was Edward-dare I say it-dreaming about me in a romantic way.

_No, he was probably dreaming about me tripping over and he just happened to catch me as usual, the rational part of my mind told me._

_Then why would he say your name like that and then smile like that, the kind of smile that resembled the exact one that I've seen him give Jessica. _

I jumped when my cell phone began to vibrate on the table I picked it up and Alice's name flashed across the screen,

"Hey Alice."

"Bella, hi. Do you want to come over tonight? Dad is taking mom out to dinner for their anniversary." Alice said.

But then I heard Rosalie's voice," Come over, we decided to stay home for the night."

"Yeah _some of us_ wanted to stay home and waste the Friday night." I heard Alice mutter.

"Okay, I'll have your brother bring me over," I guess I should have prepared myself for what happened next.

"What?!" The both of the squealed in the phone, I pulled it away from my ear a good foot away and still could hear them.

"Oh, he came over," I said nonchalantly.

"Well well Ms. Bella. Who knew you had it in you." Alice mocked.

"Oh shut it. We will come over later," I told her. "Wipe it off Alice," I added.

I could just picture the smirk on her face.

Her bell-like laughter could be heard and then the line went dead.

"Alice." I muttered.

Edward turned his face to look at me and said," I know." So he had woken up, I wondered how much he had heard, but I didn't feel like worrying about it.

I laughed with him and the smile never left my face.

-

-

We were all sitting in the living room, trying to think of something to do. It was decided that we wanted to stay in for the night, since no one really was in the mood to get dressed up.

Well, Alice certainly was. When was she never?

Pizza and a movie was way over done.

Truth or Dare was childish, and no one wanted to make fools of themselves.

Rosalie swore that Twister was way out of the question; I silently thanked her for that. But I probably would have enjoyed myself if it meant that Edward would be playing.

_Yep, I'm just that hopeless. _

So here we were on a Friday night with nothing to do. How pathetic were we?

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the loveseat watching some rerun of House, Emmett was sitting on the big couch playing with Rosalie's hair, and Edward and I were sitting on the floor having a lame contest of who could make the other laugh.

Then all the sudden the silence was broken with Emmett's booming voice,

"I have an idea," he said brightly.

"That 's a first," Edward muttered, I nudged him in his side, which received a smirk from him.

"We're listening," Alice said, lifting her head from Jasper's lap," What's this great idea that suddenly came to you?"

Emmett gets up off the couch, throws his hands in the air and declares,

"We are going to go camping," he said confidently.

The rest of us are just sitting there stunned at his idea, Edward's shock must have worn of because he was the one that spoke first,

"Thank you Mr. Original," Edward mocked him playfully," and where would we go 'camping'?"

"The backyard of course," Emmett replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Camping in our backyard," Rose looked at Emmett," Baby, sleeping in the backyard isn't really considered camping." She kept her voice easy; I'm sure she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but the idea wasn't really to her interest.

"Camping in the backyard doesn't sound so bad," I said hesitantly. I mean knowing the five of them, it was bound to funny and I'm sure we'd all have a good time.

"Bella," Edward said slowly," are you serious?'

"Yeah, I mean this would be a fun experience, I mean it's so childish that it is perfect."

"You know, I agree with Bella," Jasper added, I threw him a smile, "Why not? I mean it's differen, plus we would get to roast marshmallows."

"Hell yes!" Emmett piped up.

"Alright, I'm in." Edward said.

Neither Rose or Alice said a word; they wouldn't budge.

"Rosie baby," Emmett cooed, "Come on Rosie, do this for me. It would mean a lot to me." You could see Rose starting to break her resolve.

This gave Emmett a boost of confidence, "You know we would cuddle up in our tent alone and no one would bother us. The both of us, in that nice, cozy tent. All alone."

That broke her but she quickly added," Tomorrow I get to drive your Jeep."

"Damn it," Emmett muttered.

We all faced Alice, who had a look of fierce determination; it was Jasper's turn.

"Ali, sweetheart. Don't you want to lie under the stars with me, wouldn't it be romantic. Who knows we might even see a shooting star, I know how much you've always wanted have your wish. And you can even color code everyone's sleeping bag and everything. Also we'll go shopping tomorrow and you get to change my whole wardrobe."

"Fine," we all cheered, but Alice quickly added," but tomorrow we're going shopping for nine straight hours."

Poor Jasper.

We began getting the sleeping bags and tents. Thankfully we had enough marshmallows and chocolate for Emmett's smores.

The boys began starting a campfire and the night began.

We roasted our marshmallows and began sharing the stories we hadn't told before.

Afterwards we all burst our in laughter when Emmett began singing the Spongebob Squarepants' Campfire song.

"C-A-M-P-I-N-G-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song," Emmett sang at the top of his lungs, good thing the Cullen's house was far away from any neighbors, but I still felt bad for the animals.

It was even funnier when Alice announced she had to pee.

"No," Emmett said," I won't let you go to back to the house; you'll lose the feel of being in the great outdoors.

"Hell no," she refused, "I will not pee outside, when my house is no less than 30 feet away from me."

They kept bickering until Alice threatened to post the video she has of him riding those kiddy rides in front of supermarkets.

After awhile, things calmed down and we began to look up at the stars. Both couples were snuggled up close to their significant other that I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

That is what I wanted, to have someone hold me and love me as much as they loved the other.

But then Edward did the unthinkable and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I involuntarily leaned into his side.

It was starting to get really dark and we decided to call it a night. I then felt by heart break when I saw Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose enter a tent for themselves, leaving Edward and me left to say our goodnights and head back to our own separate tent. I knew sharing a tent was out of the question, but still hated that I would be alone while the others were with someone.

Edward and I talked for about an hour or so and then noticed that we should also go to sleep. My heart tugged again at the thought of leaving him now.

But then I thought about Edward and how he must feel, he's already got someone, even if she may be a bitch, but he can't spend the night with her.

My stomach churned at the thought of them spending the night together.

"Goodnight Bella," Edward said and climbed into his tent.

"Goodnight Edward," I said softly, getting into my own tent and thinking about how my nonexistent love life sucks.

-

-

The next day I received a phone call from Billy after breakfast, begging me to come in to work since Karen had another checkup appointment. I got dressed in Alice's bathroom and said my goodbyes to everyone.

Edward offered to take me back, but Rosalie and Alice insisted that they should take me back since Edward was 'hogging' me all the time and they missed me just as much as he did. Earning me a small blush from Edward.

After I got I the car I was assaulted with question after question; I retold all that happened yesterday afternoon and when they all left to go into their tents.

"Bye guys," I waved as I got out of Alice's Porsche," I will talk to you guys later."

"Bye Bella," they said harmoniously. I watched as Alice drove off and turned to unlock the door.

I walked in and began doing the normal routine; I was looking through the planner when I heard the chimes go off.

Looking up, I was greeted by the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

"Hello Isabella." The voice sneered; my body froze.

"Hello Jessica."

**Okay I want to clear a few things up; a few people are worried that the small gestures Edward does towards Bella mean that he isn't as faithful to Jessica as he should be. Keep in mind, Edward doesn't find his actions are as intimate as Bella may think they are; remember Bella is in love with Edward and not the other way around (not yet at least). **

Alright so to the questions:

What is my favorite ff I've ever read? It would definitely be If Every Word I Said… or Realize. Those stories are written so incredibly well; IEWIS is the funniest and cutest thing I have ever read and Realize is that nice drama-filled story that isn't overdone.

What will I do after I finish this? Well, first of aren't you eager, I'm only kidding. I haven't really put much thought into writing another story I know I want to and I do have several ideas but right now this is my number one priority. I might even post another chapter to Another Surprise.

Oh and since Another Surprise came up, I love it when I find that people have reviewed it. That was the first thing I ever wrote, I just wanted to get a feel about how writing would feel. So thank you thank you thank you for those who read it and were sweet enough to review it.

Alright loves, I know my A/N are really long this time, but I just love talking to you guys. Haha.


	14. Heartaches, Confessions, Heartbreaks

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. But my new Christian Bale poster on my wall sure is mine. Haha. All right, this chapter is drama-galore and it is sad. But this NEEDS to happen. Remember I still love you guys and this isn't meant to torture you.**

Previously:

_Looking up, I was greeted by the last person I wanted to see at the moment._

"_Hello Isabella." The voice sneered; my body froze._

"_Hello Jessica."_

"So how are you these days," she asked walking in as though she owned the damn place, and sat down to in the seat in front of me.

" You know I'm doing great. I was over at the Cullen's house last night; Emmett suggested we go camping in the backyard," I wanted to push a few buttons and show her that what she had said to be that night didn't give her the satisfaction she wanted.

Her strained faced told me I did exactly that, "How lovely. That Emmett always thinks of the strangest things to do, but what are we going to do, it is Emmett."

"Oh I know. What things have you guys ever done together?" Like Emmett would actually want to spend 'quality time' with someone like her.

"Oh, stuff you know. Stuff," she stuttered," Stuff like, like Emmett stuff."

How many times can a person say 'stuff' in a single statement?

"Sure, sure."

"Yeah, so… anyways. I came here to check on the cake, remember."

"Certainly. How could I not?" I walked over to get my sketchbook on the counter; I had added some details and color after I had showed to Alice.

When I flipped open the book, the look on her face was priceless. She was stunned; I guess she was hoping I would have made some screw up. I took pride in this; it was pretty hard to wipe the smirk on my face before she would see it.

And what was even funnier was when she tried to say something; she opened her mouth, once, twice, three, even four times until she actually said something,

"Uhh." And I was pretty sure that wasn't even considered something articulate.

"So I'm assuming you like it?" I said smugly.

"Yeah, well," she narrowed her eyes at me, "So how much did you get Karen draw this out?"

"I did all this," I said, flashing her a smile.

"Well, no wonder it looks so unprofessional, the colors completely broke the original color scheme and the monograms don't look so …er..cursively either. "

_Cursively?_

"That's strange. You know, Alice being a professional designer and such, she would know exactly what colors would look best and what wouldn't. I mean, after all that is her job, to know how to match colors and whatnot. Unless you are saying you don't trust her judgment. I'll tell her about changing it." This was just the satisfaction I deserved.

"Keep your mouth shut Swan. The colors are fine, I don't need Alice's going off on me," she snapped at me

"Do you want to go in the back and taste the different cake samples?" I asked, even if I couldn't stand her. She was still a customer and I would never want to bring down Billy and Karen's name like that, if I were to mistreat her.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this. I should be going dress shopping right now. But Edward insisted I check on the cake and other things. Ugh." Damn Edward.

How tragic, checking up on your own wedding cake. God forbid her from doing work.

We walked to the back of the bakery and then I heard a sudden shriek, I whirled around to see Jessica covered in flour from head to toe.

"What the hell?!" she began shrieking, so this how she sounded when she shrieked. Poor Edward.

My poor ears.

Curses were flying out of her mouth and when I walked closer to help her she just slapped my hand away,

"I don't need your help. This is all your fault, you led me back here so I could get covered with flour." Que more screeching.

"I'm sorry. Here let me go get you an extra shirt," I walked over to the shelf and grabbed the extra shirts we kept for accidents like these.

I held the shirt out to her, which she snatched from my hand; her fake acrylic nails scratching my hand.

She turned around and started to peel her-now flour-covered-shirt and I audibly gasped.

At the small of her back was a tattoo, of two small hummingbirds, that same tattoo was like an image engraved in my mind. It was the same tattoo on the girl with Jacob.

I quickly walked back to the table and noticed Jessica's Blackberry indicating she had received a test. I looked over at the phone, I swear I never meant to read it; the message was just flashed across the screen and my eyes read it by themselves.

_I'll be over at your house later baby. Work is being a pain; but I know you can always take care of that._

I tensed up, I didn't get to see the number, but I was sure that message wasn't from Edward. He never worked on Saturdays and besides he loved his job, he does his favorite thing for a living. I highly doubted he would ever call work a 'pain." He adored his students.

Could that be another guy? Could it still be Jacob?

She was cheating on Edward that was it. The tattoo and that text message was all I needed.

That was my final proof, no need to deny it anymore. I grabbed the sketches and pretended I was editing them when Jessica returned wearing the clean shirt.

I had no idea how I had gotten Jessica to finally choose on a flavor and finish of the final details, I needed her to leave soon.

I needed to process everything through.

She had finally left, but not before saying something foul about me. I was too distracted to even notice.

My mind was spinning and I finally felt the stab at my heart, I needed to tell Edward. That was final. He could still marry her if he chose to do so, but he needed to know whom exactly he was planning on spending the rest of his life with.

I needed to formulate a way I would tell him, I needed to tell Rose and Alice but I didn't even get the chance to.

I jumped when I heard the store door open and there stood Edward standing.

Oh just shoot me in the foot right now.

Not really.

I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I really didn't want to see Edward right now. I had thought Jessica was the last person I wanted to see.

I guess Edward topped that.

Through my peripheral view I saw him gracefully walk over to me, I looked up at him and masked my emotions. But of course he saw right through me,

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Bella talk to me," he rushed, he cared so much about me. It brought a whole new wave of emotions pass through me.

"I'm fine, honest. Just tired," I excused.

"Bella tell me."  
"No, really I am. I'm just stressed out; I've got so many orders to fill. I'm buried with designs to draw and appointments I need to arrange."

He must have believed me, since he didn't push the issue any further. I hated lying to him though.

"Well, clearly that means you deserve a break. Come with me, I've got to run an errand and I was wondering if you'd help me," his crooked smile coming out to play.

How could I possibly resist him?

Edward was undeniably irresistible.

"Fine. Let me get my jacket."

He smirked at him; I don't even know why he even bothered asking.

I could never say no to him.

And he was well aware of that.

-

-

Edward parallel parked his car and rushed over to my door to open the door, I zoned out that I didn't bother protesting.

We were on Leslie Rose Avenue, it was a street filled with small boutiques, vintage stores, and an amazing bookstore. I came here often when I had to get some of my shopping done; it wasn't over crowded like the mall and everyone practically knew me.

Edward and I began walking done the street passing a few shops; I had asked him where we were going, but of course didn't get an answer.

"I hope you don't mind me dragging you out, but work can wait right now," he told me. "Plus, no one wanted to come along with me. And I knew you could never deny me."

If only he knew how true his words were.

"Why didn't anyone want to come with you? I mean, I'm guessing we're going shopping and I'm surprised Alice and Rosalie chose to pass off the chance."

He stopped and I twirled back to face him, "Because they weren't in the mood to go wedding ring shopping with me."

Edward pointed to the store my back was facing; my heart plummeted to the ground, I slowly turned around and sure enough the jewelry store was staring back at me.

Edward must have not been paying attention, because he was holding the door for me and waiting for me to walk in.

Somehow, by the will of God, my legs began to move on their own accord.

I walked in and stared at all the rings in the glass box, their diamonds reflecting in the light, casting rainbows all over the store.

I heard Edward's voice; he was talking with the storekeeper. She was an elderly woman with a kind face standing behind the counter.

"Hello darlings. How may I help?" She asked getting up and walking towards Edward and me. She was barely five feet tall, but seemed like a nice older lady. She instantly reminded me of my grandmother

"Hello, my name is Edward and this is Bella," he gestured to me," We're looking for a wedding ring and we were hoping we would be able to find one here," Edward's smooth voice replied back.

"My name is Rosa, as you can see." She gave a small laugh,"And first let me say, congratulations. You two look perfect together. When's the wedding?"

.God.

She thinks Edward and I are getting married. Well of course she would, two young people walking in a jewelry store, looking for a wedding ring.

It seemed possible, but was way impossible.

I had to hold back the tears when Edward began explaining to her that I wasn't the one he was marrying, I was merely 'a close friend'. It wasn't that he said it in a rude or hurtful way, like marrying me would disgust him. But no matter how he put it, it was still painful to hear.

You couldn't tell who was more embarrassed from the three of us, my cheeks flushed with red, Edward was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, and Rosa was fumbling with her scarf around her shoulders.

Edward cleared his throat, "I brought Bella with me because I needed a second opinion and it would be better to have a girl's insight. Right Bella." He looked at me for the first time since we walked in the store.

"Er…yes. I'm just here to help." My voice sounding hoarse, that damn lump in my throat just wouldn't go away.

The awkwardness never faded, but we all just pretended it had passed away and was forgotten.

Rosa was a sweetest person I had ever met, her heart was filled with kindness and care. I was tempted to come back to visit her some day and explain to her everything, she seemed like someone I could easily open up to.

Edward pointed out a ring that was amazing gorgeously.

It was a 14k white gold diamond wedding band with 7 brilliant round diamonds. I nearly died when Edward slipped the band on my finger.

"Magnificently beautiful," Edward quietly muttered. "What do you think Bella?"

"It's perfect."

"Perfect indeed." Edward said looking at me his eyes filled with an unfamiliar fire blazing in them, I blushed furiously at his intense gaze.

I couldn't take his compliments at the moment; I didn't even deserve them. Not after I soon going to tell him the truth about Jessica.

---

I wanted to go home, but Edward insisted that I go over to his house. According to him, Esme had missed me and wanted to see me terribly. I loved Esme so much that I decided that it would be rude of me if I didn't go and visit her. Even if all I wanted to do was go home and bury myself under my sheets for the rest of eternity.

The car ride back to the mansion was quiet, and I'm glad it was. I needed to tell Edward, but I just couldn't.

Every time I opened my mouth, my mouth went dry and my brain went blank.

I mean how do you break the news to the man that who considers you his best friend and you're madly in love with that his fiancée has been cheating on him for a while now.

I didn't even notice we had already reached the house until I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder, I jumped I response.

"Bella, what is wrong? You've been unusually jumpy all day."

"No, you just scared me that's all. " He didn't believe, so I quickly added, "Let's go. I'm dying to see Esme."

We walked in through the front door and Edward took my jacket from my hands and hung it on the rack.

"Esme, I have someone who's here to see you," Edward called, but no one answered. I followed Edward into the kitchen and we say that Esme had left a note in her elegant handwriting,

_My children,_

_I went out to pick up the fabric that came for me. I will be home soon, I made brownies for Emmett; they are in the oven. Treat yourselves and leave a few for your father. You know how much he enjoys his sweets_

_Love Mom_

I smiled at the note; Esme just had that motherly feel that made you instantly love her.

Would she hate me once I told her son about Jessica, will she blame me for her only son's happiness?

Telling Edward.

How would I? Do I even have the strength to tell him, and I didn't want to have Alice or Rosalie tell him because I didn't want to wreck their love for one another. I couldn't break their family's happiness.

Whatever name Edward would call me and whatever he will say to me once I tell him, I deserve it. I don't deserve to have him as a friend.

But if he truly meant what he said yesterday and at the shop, then maybe he wouldn't hate me.

Maybe he'd be relieved that I saved him from marrying a girl who was unfaithful to him. Maybe he would side with me and I would never lose him.

"Bella!" Edward practically shouted.

"Huh, sorry." Damnit, how many times has he been calling my name?

"Bella, I will ask you one more time and I want a real answer. What is going on? Don't give me some lame ass excuse you are tired. Something is wrong and I want to know now." His voice told me that I'd better not make up another lie; it was time to fess up.

Here I am about to risk everything I have with Edward with what I am about to confess to him,

"You cannot marry Jessica," my voice quivered.

"Excuse me," Edward's voice shocked at what I had just said.

"You heard me, Edward. Don't let me repeat, but I will. You cannot marry her." My voice coming out stronger this time.

"And why the hell not? You know, I thought it was bad enough having my sisters hating her, but you do? Bella, how could you? You are supposed to be my best friend."

"I am only saying this because I am your best friend. She is cheating on you Edward, she has been," I said forcefully.

"So this is who a best friend should act, telling the other that the person they love is a fake? Making up lies about Jessica, what else have you lied about?"

"Edward," I said calmly," I'm not lying. I never have lied to you. I could never lie to you."

"Bella you're just wasting your time. Save your breath."

"You need to believe me. You have to trust me."

"Trust you," he laughed bitterly. "I bet the whole Jacob thing was a lie too."

That hit one hit below the belt.

"Go ahead Edward, marry that said excuse of a girl. Have a lovely life together." I yelled.

"I love her and I will be waiting for her at the alter; you can cancel your reservation. I'm sure it's not to late."

"Then cross my name off the list."

"Bella, I think you need to leave now. There's nothing else left between us." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eye on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was saying.

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. I guess it must be because of the numbness spreading across my body.

I had one more thing to tell him, "One last thing Edward, you are making the biggest mistake of your life-."

He cut me off," Marrying Jessica will not be a mistake."

"No, you may not think so. However, letting me walk out right now will be. Not only am I walking out of that door, but you can consider this me walking out of your life as well."

I turned around and grabbed my coat and bumped into Esme on the way out. I barely could make her out; I didn't even notice the tears flowing.

"Bella, dear!'' Esme's soft voice called to me, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry Esme. I need to go now."

I pushed out of the way and ran down the porch, tripping but caught my self with the rail.

It then struck me that I had no way to go home, but I decided home wasn't exactly where I wanted to go at the moment.

So I ran.

I kept running, falling down a few times ripping my jeans until my knees were scraped up and bleeding. But I was too numb to even care.

I finally made it to the beach, the beach was where I used to go to think things out and clear my mind.

I sat down near the shore and allowed to gray water wash over my legs. The air smelt like salt and rain, the sun was beginning to set.

It was twilight.

"_What's your favorite time of the day?" I asked that night when I first came over to dinner and spent to rest of the night in his room talking._

"_Definitely twilight. It's the end of another day, but soon the beginning on another. It's bittersweet in a way." Edward said wistfully. _

My heart ached, sobs began to rack my body and the tears I thought I had ran out of began to shed all over again.

I pulled my Ipod of my coat pocket and pressed shuffle.

I nearly laughed at the irony of the song, _Like a Knife_ by Secondhand Serenade began to play,

_Cause today, you walked out of my life_

_Cause today, your words felt like a knife_

_I'm not living this life_

_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain_

_And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same_

_These streets are filled with memories_

_Both perfect and in pain_

_And all I wanna do is love you_

_But I'm the only one to blame_

Edward's words felt like a knife and hurt me like no other. My heart did feel like it does right now, the way it did when I found Jacob with Jessica.

Jessica.

Not only did she ruin my relationship with Jacob, but I lost all that I had with Edward as well_._

_Edward._

_Edward was gone now._

_Out of my life, but it was for the betterment of everyone. _

_The only regret I had, was never telling him how much I loved him._


	15. You Might As Well Be In Space

**Disclaimer: Twilight, not mine.**

**DUDE! I was amazed at the feedback I got on the last chapter, I was so blown away, I think I received over a 200 reviews or something. Thank you loves. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but here I am, updating. **

**There's more of my blabbering at the bottom, not that you probably care. And since so many people requested Eddie's POV, let's just say I am a saint. Surreeee.**

**Edward**

Something was bothering Bella and every time I asked her what was going on, she'd brush it off with some lame excuse. It was definitely an awkward situation when we were picking out the ring, but I honestly wanted some reason to spend time with her. Even if it meant taking her to go pick out a ring.

But the rush of excitement I got when I placed the ring on her finger was something I had never felt, a feeling churned in my stomach. Weird thing is, I loved it.

An image of Bella walking down the aisle with Chief Swan walking with her popped in my head and then I felt a wave of guilt pass me. I was marrying Jessica, and here I was imagining Bella becoming my bride.

Of course, without a doubt, Bella was amazing gorgeous. She was beautiful, smart, caring, witty, and not mention clumsy. She also ranked dangerously close to Emmett and Jasper.

She kept on spacing out though and it was killing me; I looked over and said her name. She didn't hear me, again.

"Bella!" I was practically shouting right now.

She looked at me bewildered and this time I was going to find out what was going on.

She took a deep breath and muttered words I thought I'd never hear from her, "You cannot marry Jessica."

I was shocked, is this what has been bothering her all day. I was sick and tired of hearing my family pointing out that they didn't like her, but I had depended on Bella to stand with me and at least trust my judgment.

"I am only saying this because I am your best friend. She is cheating on you Edward, she has been." Her voice was forceful, and I would have been convinced if I didn't know she was lying.

Then she went telling me that she has never lied to me and I knew I should have believed her. But my stupid, egoistic mind told me that I couldn't let her manipulate me and that my judgment and love for Jessica was true.

Bella was practically shaking with anger, but she was begging now, " You need to believe me. You have to trust me."

I laughed bitterly, " Trust you. I bet the whole Jacob thing was a lie, too."

We exchanged some more angry words and a lot of shouts were being thrown across the room.

Before I could even process what I was saying, the words came out of my mouth, Bella, I think you need to leave now. There's nothing else between us." But I was sure my eyes were cold and I watched her face change and saw how quickly her tears were falling.

"Well, that changes things." I couldn't believe how calm and reasonable her voice was. It was amazing how, not less than, an hour ago we were laughing and acting like the purest of best friends.

I cut her off when she said I would be making the worst mistake of my life by marrying Jessica.

But then she said words that cut me like a knife," No, you may not think so now. But, letting me walk out right out will be. Not only am I walking out of that door, but you can consider this me waling out of your life as well." She turned grabbed her coat and bumped into Esme. With one last look, she turned around at those chocolate, brown eyes looked into my green ones and I instantly felt the one emotion that I always feared.

Regret.

--

**Bella**

I watched as the waves crashed onto the shore then retreated back and the whole process start over again. I tried to clear my mind, trying to escape the whole in my heart.

I thought of Alice and Rosalie, my best friends, who showed me what it felt to have real friends that I could always look back and see them standing behind me. Emmett and Jasper, the two goof balls that always brought me to fits of laughter and giggles, those two made me feel like I had two older brothers that would beat up anyone if I asked them to. I thought about Esme, who I passed by so rudely when I left the house, and Carlisle, who always bandaged me up whenever Emmett would do something that would end up with getting hurt, they became like the second of parents. Would things change between us now that Edward and I broke apart?

Edward.

I couldn't even bring myself to think about all that I had lost, it hurt too much; it felt as if I were in this horrible nightmare and soon I'd wake up to some random text from Alice or Rose.

I nearly jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked over to see who was standing behind me.

I gasped; there he was standing there tall and handsome like he always would be. His face looking sharp and strong, his broad shoulders and russet colored skin.

"Bella," he breathed.

"Hello Jacob."

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

He sat down next to me and turned to face me, waiting for my answer.

"I think I've just ruined my life. I hurt someone on I love and now everything that ever existed is gone and forever lost." I couldn't stop the tears that fell, and I honestly didn't care anymore.

Jacob noticed and tentatively wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into his side to let him know that right now I needed a friend. Our past together wasn't important right now, Jacob and I were close friends before we dated and that could never be forgotten.

He tried to calm me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear; it was funny how three years ago I couldn't even stand the sight of him. I guess when you are as broken as I felt right now, things like that seem long forgotten.

"How about you tell me things from the beginning, you might feel a lot better getting it out of your system. Jacob said.

I began to tell him all about Edward and the Cullens; how we all grew attached and how I was deeply in love with Edward. I told Jacob about the friendship that developed and how amazing it had felt, I let him know about Jessica and what she had said and what she had known.

"Jessica. Jessica Stanley," he said slowly as he began to absorb this new information. "That's the same girl, Edward's fiancé is the same girl that…you know," he trialed off.

"And when I told him that earlier this afternoon, he got so angry and I said things I wish I could take back. Jacob, Edward meant the world to me. He seemed like the kind of guy I would want to spend the rest of my life with, even if it meant the both of us remaining friends."

"Well he doesn't seem too perfect if he said those rude and mean things to you. I mean I thought that you were lying to him, when you were actually trying to protect him. Bella, maybe he isn't the 'perfect' guy for you. I hate having to see you like this; it was bad enough when I caused this kind of pain a long time ago. You deserve to be happy and find someone who would take care of your heart. You know you keep your heart on your sleeve and that's how jerks like me end up causing you all this unnecessary pain." I looked at Jacob and saw the sweet, young boy that was my best friend through out high school. I saw his brotherly love reflecting in his eyes and in his words.

"Thank you Jacob. But I mean try imagining someone coming up to you and telling you that the person you love is a fake."

"But that someone is your best friend, who is looking after you," he argued.

"You know, I just don't know what to do right now. How am I going to even be able to talk to any of the Cullens or Emmett and Jasper? Can you imagine how awkward it would be, I've lost everything."

"Bella, listen to me. By the sound of it Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper sound like they adore you, and they'd be idiots if they let you go. Maybe Edward is an idiot, but he's just blinded by love at the moment. But those four, I promise you that they would probably side with you. Rose and Alice, I'm sure they'll have you back and you have nothing to worry about. They're your best friends and a fight with their brother doesn't seem like something that would ruin your friendship." His voice was so convincing and he sounded so determined, that I believed him.

He was right; Alice and Rose would never leave me. They were practically my sisters and we promised one another that our bond was so much stronger than anything else in this world.

Edward's absence in my life would not affect my friendship with the rest of the Cullens or the boys.

"So how are you these days?" I asked Jacob, I wanted to just drop the previous topic and I was surprisingly interested in finding out what he's been up to.

"Not much really. I'm still in college, but you already knew that; I've been working at this mechanic store for a while. The owner's pretty cool and the money is pretty good."

"That is really great, you always did love fixing up cars when we were younger. I'm glad you're doing something you love and enjoy." I really was happy for him, after hearing his side of the story on what really happened that night; it gave me a better perspective on things.

"So how is journalism going for you? I've read some of your articles in the paper. I'm proud of you, I guess you also got your dream job," he smiled at me.

We kept on talking and tried to make up for lost time, he told me stories about Paul and Quill, and how they found a new hobby: cliff diving.

He drove me home and before I got out of the car we decided that we would start over again. As friends of course.

I felt comforting to have Jacob back in my life, but it could never patch up the wound Edward gave me.

**Edward**

My head was spinning and I felt so sick and numb, it didn't make any sense. I looked at my mother and saw how lethal it looked,

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What on earth happened here? What did you saw to Bella to cause her to cry and run out the door like that?!" I winced at her voice, she never got angry like this unless someone she cared about got hurt.

"Nothing. We got into this fight, just forget about." I really didn't want to go into the details; I just needed some space to think through things.

I ran up the upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door behind me, I knew once everyone got home, id be bombarded with questions and a lot of shouting on Alice and Rosalie's part.

Walking over to my stereo, I pressed play not bothering to check the song; relief would come from anything right now.

I must have fallen asleep because the incessant, thunderous pounds on my door woke me up and caused me to fall off the bed.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" Alice yelled.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! What the hell did you say to Bella? I swear if you don't open this door, Emmett will come in there and rip your balls of and then I'll hang them out on the flag pole at the town hall." Oh Rosalie, so kind with words.

Those two couldn't even break down the door even if they tried to and Esme would kill Emmett and Jasper if they did.

I turned the volume up and made an effort to ignore the yelling coming from the other side of the door. I felt triumph when I heard the sound of their heels fading away, they must have given up.

I knew that I would have to face them sooner or later, but right now I chose the later part.

Then suddenly the hinges of my door fell to the floor and my door was ripped off the pane. Emmett and Jasper stood back and looked at the door as if they were admiring some art gallery in a museum.

I was so pissed off and shocked, "You broke my damn door? Do have any idea how Esme is going to take this?"

I looked back and forth at the two of them and felt some satisfaction since they were in for it.

Jasper smirked, "Really? I'm not so sure that is going to happen, since Esme was the one that said that we could do anything to get you to talk even if it meant breaking down the door. And right now, if I were you, which thankfully I'm not, I would be more concerned about myself."

Emmett laughed but then replaced it with the angriest face I had ever seen,

"What did you do to Bella? I swear if you hurt her, consider yourself dead."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, come downstairs this instant," So dad got home, how many times am I going to hear my full name today.

I got up from my bed and pushed past those two goons walking down the stairs and entering the dining room.

My parents, Alice, Rose, and now Emmett and Jasper were sitting down at the table; I sat down in the chair, sitting across the Alice and Rosalie.

They both had menacing glares; it was a face that I hoped no one would ever have to see.

My father broke the intense silence, "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

"There's nothing to tell." Alice kicked me in the shin from under the table; I winced at the feeling.

"From what I heard from your mother, she told me Bella left here in tears. No person should ever have to leave this house upset, nevertheless in tears." I knew he was right, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them. I mean I haven't even spoken a word on what happened and Rose and Alice were already treating my like this.

I'd love to see how they would take it when I did tell them.

That should be interesting.

I looked around and saw how everyone was staring at me; I guess leaving the table wasn't really an option. I took a deep breath,

"Bella made this false accusation, telling me that I shouldn't marry Jessica and I would be making the worst mistake of my life if I did. So I told her that she was lying, but she was saying how she was trying to protect me and then I told her how things between us were over."

Alice and Rose both got up from their chairs and said at the same time,

"You dumbass."

"Shithead."

"Very class Rose," that's when she lunged at me from across the table and grabbed onto the collar of my shirt. Emmett grabbed her waist and pulled her back, restraining her from coming closer.

"You said that?" Alice shrieked at me, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She said Jessica was cheating on me, she was lying to me!" I yelled back.

"Edward, Bella is not the type of person to lie about something like this, she wouldn't lie period. Especially to you," My mother told me sternly.

"Well, she didn't even give me any proof." I said to all of them, "You don't go around saying things like that when you've got nothing to back it up with."

"Did you even give her a chance to?" Carlisle asked me.

I thought about it, I never really gave her a chance to explain; I acted rashly and quickly jumped to conclusions. I guess they took my silence as an answer.

"Jessica is the same girl that was with Jacob that night," Alice said quietly, looking at me with a sad face. "She was trying to warn you, Edward. Bella cares about you so much that she would never try to hurt you on purpose."

The guilt in me was growing more and more that I wanted to scream in frustration.

"Remember when you invited her for dinner so she could properly met Jessica, not like she wanted to, Jessica told Bella how she was going to get herself her again. None of us ever mentioned Jacob to her, so how could she have possible known?"

Alice took a deep breath and said words I'd never thought I would hear,

"Edward, Bella loves you."

I was too shocked to even comprehend what she had said. Bella loved me?

"Dude, you really screwed up this time," Emmett said.

"Thanks for the confidence boaster," I replied back sarcastically.

"What are you going to do now?" Jasper asked, I looked around and saw everyone waiting for me to answer.

"I'm going to give Jessica a little visit and find out what's really going on." I got up from the table ran out the door and started the engine to my Volvo and began speeding down the road.

It was starting to get dark and my thoughts flashed over to Bella, she ran out and didn't have a car to ride in. Where did she go? How was she going to get home? Why am I such an arrogant ass?

I reached Jessica's apartment parked my car; I turned off the engine, grabbed an umbrella, and walked to her front door.

I knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. I looked behind me and saw her car in the parking lot. I dug the spare key I had out of my pocked and unlocked the door.

I opened the door and then was greeted by some guy only wearing his Ole Miss boxers. He at least could have been a supporter of a worthy team.  
"Uhhh," he stuttered.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you in my fiancé's apartment? " I growled.

I got my answer because Jessica walked in wearing her robe," Mike baby, what's taking so long? Hurry up and come back to bed with me. I'm w-," she stopped mid-sentence when she saw me standing there.

"Edward," She gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I sure as hell didn't come over so that I could be greeted by this." I barked.

"It's not what you think, honest," she began pleading.

"No of course not. God forbid me to ever think that something was going on between the both of you."

I turned around and made my way out the door, but turned my head and said from over my shoulder, "oh and just in case you didn't figure it out. The wedding is off. So fuck off."

I ripped open the door and ran out the door, leaving behind my umbrella. That would be the last thing of mine she'd ever get.

Once I reached my car, I listen to it purr and furiously reversed the car and drove down the highway not bothering to follow the speed limit.

I was pissed off to now end, and hurt, upset, confused, and just wanted to wallow up in my misery. I wasn't upset about calling it quits with Jessica, which was the furthest thing from my mind.

But it all came crashing down on me; Bella had never lied, she could never. I didn't believe her and I lost her.

She was out of my life and it was all my fault.

I deserved to be called every foul thing in book, I treated her so horribly that it broke my heart.

She loved me.

And I just let her go.

What was worse was that I was starting to realize something.

I loved her.

I loved Bella.

"I was in love with Isabella Swan." I said to myself, I couldn't stop the big smile forming on my face. It felt amazing and exhilarating to say out loud.

I even laughed a little.

--

_**Hit or Miss?**_

_**Yay he loves her. :)**_

**Hello darlings, how are you guys doing? I really have no excuse for not updating sooner. So I'm not giving you one.**

**Okay, let me do some clearing up, before I get angry little reviews. There will be ****NO**** Jacob and Bella relationship in this story. There's not going to be some triangle thing going on, because honestly they just drive me insane and someone always gets hurt. **

**I loved reading your responses to the last chapter, I died from laughter everytime I read "Edward's an ass" I loved that.**

**But really, I mean imagining hearing that from your best friend, I can't think of a single person that would actually take news like that calmly. But now he feels guilt that could drown him, so I let him suffer a little. (Que evil laugh) Oh and sorry if I offended any Ole Miss fans, I'm just not a fan of them. My heart is set with on Ohio State.**

**Questions:**

**How many more chapters will there be? **I can't give an exact number yet, but maybe like 8-10, maybe even less. I'm not really sure, sorry. It's just to early to decide. Plus I really have this new story in the making, and I'm just excited to post it soon. I'm just bursting to post it, but I'm not ready yet. I might post it before the last chapter of Wedding Cake.

**What's one about Bella/Edward FF that I don't like? **I guess that means what's something that happens in ffs that will cause me not to read it. I was actually talking to my best friend about this the other day; I'm not a big fan of Bella having a baby in stories. Like towards the story, that's perfectly fine, but when she has a baby and the story revolves around the baby, doesn't really interest me. However, I'm reading this amazing story _Readjusted_ by Muggleinlove, and that does have a kid in it, but it's a nice twist.


	16. The Worst Things Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it's not mine. I just love messing around with the characters.**

**600+ reviews?! Really you guys, I remember way back last summer when I started this story and based it all on this random idea I got. Now we're on the sixteenth chapter! Thank you for all the alerts and favorites, and the reviews are just a bonus. I had to disable the profanity filter just so I could fully understand your reviews :) Thanks. But this is a filler chapter, I'm sorry, I really am. I still love you. But I promise the next chapters will be eventful.**

**Bella Swan**

Two weeks.

It has been two long, excruciating weeks since the whole incident with him. Two weeks passed by without hearing his warm, velvety voice, watching his smug smile when he knew he was right, or seeing those shining emeralds in his eyes.

I'm not sure how those god forsaken days had gone by, but eventually they did. I've got Alice and Rose to thank for that though, I was foolish to think they would forget me and side with their brother.

The morning after the fight, I heard rapid, stentorian knocks at my bedroom door, groaning at the noise, I put my pillow over my head and hoped that whoever it was would go away.

My hopefulness was a poor attempt.

"Rise and shine Bella dear," I heard Rose say in a singsong voice, I quickly sat up in my bed and sure enough Rose was sitting at my desk chair.

"Rose?" I asked in disbelief, was she really coming over and visiting me the day after her brother and I had a huge row?

"The one and only, and now tell me why do you look shocked to see me? Did you really think Alice and I would leave you?" Her voice sounding hurt towards the end.

"I..just..with Edward..and you, Alice..stop…ignore," by now I was just stuttering and sounding incredibly incompetent in trying to form a proper sentence.

Kind of upsetting when you're major is English Literature.

Just sad.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that, "she was now smirking at me, "let's try that one more time."

I looked down in my lap, my hands fidgeting uncontrollably, "I thought you and Alice would side with Edward and ignore me."

I sounded so lame, like the time in third grade when I told on some fat kid, Jonkey, took my money and started chasing after the Hostess Twinkie van.

"Jonkey? Hostess van?" Rose asked looking truly confused.

Did I say that out loud?

"Nevermind. So what are you doing here?" I still couldn't get over the fact that she had come over.

Rose shook her head and sounded disappointed," Bella, how could you think that Alice and I would completely abandon you? Just because my brother can act like a wrecking ball and can't realize what he will soon be missing, doesn't mean that we would turn our backs on you."

Embarrassed at my previous thoughts, "I'm sorry Rose, I really am. I just felt helpless and confused yesterday; I let thoughts like that roam my mind. I should have never doubted you."

"I understand, "she said supportively "but I sure wished you were at our house. Yesterday will definitely go down in history; I think the boys, minus Edward of course, actually recorded the date somewhere; Esme gave Emmett and Jasper permission to break down Edward's door."

My mind immediately conjured an image of Emmett and Jasper crashing through the door and Esme, Rose, and Alice standing out of the way cheering them on.

I couldn't' help but laugh, but Esme actually giving them permission to wreck her most prized possession, after her family was certainly going to be a memory that would not be easy to forget.

"She told them to? Why would she go that far just to get to his door?" I asked, praying that Rose didn't catch on the fact that I was trying to avoid saying his name.

She laughed her melodious laugh, but soon a serious look replaced her smile, "Bella, never in my life have I seen my parents furious with Edward like I did after you left. Obviously, you stormed out when Esme walked in so she saw you, and like Carlisle said that no one should ever leave our house upset. Bella, believe or not, you are family, whether you choose to believe it or not." She flashed me a genuine smile and pulled out her Blackberry.

I was so touched by her words, I mean I knew how much they liked me, but hearing her reassuring words, her voice firm and strong, truly made me see things in a different perspective.

"Hey Alice," Rose said into the phone, "yeah, I'm over at Bella's. Sure, that would be amazing actually. Okay, don't take to long. Thanks, I'll see you soon."

"When is she coming over?" I asked, it was funny how we had only been friends for only a few months, but honestly, I'm starting to realize that time really doesn't signifies anything. No matter how we often think it does.

"Well, first she is going to stop by your bakery and pick up some fresh croissants filled with Karen's secret recipe chocolate and then she'll come on over."

"Sounds good."

Rose and I talked for a while, I knew she was avoiding certain topics, and I was grateful for it. But I knew that once Alice got here, I would have to start giving an explanation the both of them deserved.

"Honey, I'm home." Alice shouted, barging into my room with a bag in one hand and carefully balancing a coffee tray in the other.

She set everything down at my desk and jumped on me, causing us both to crash into my bed. But of course, once we got ourselves situated Rosalie came and flopped on the both of us.

After that, we were all lying on my bed trying to avoid what was next, but you couldn't deny the awkwardness in the air, no matter how little it was.

I decided that I owed them both an explanation and I couldn't continue putting this particular conversation off anymore.

I opened my mouth and words began to flow. I recalled all of yesterday's events down to the minute details. It was somewhat comforting to talk about it, especially to Alice and Rose; I guess you feel remotely better once you begin to spill your heart out. Their reactions weren't exactly as I had anticipated, sure they would get angry but I definitely underestimated them.

A string of profanities slipping from their mouths, when I reached certain parts in the story. By the time I finished, Rosalie was clutching her croissant so tight that the chocolate spilled out and smeared all over her hand, which helped lighten up the mood.

"Well, look on the brighter side, at least you don't have to worry about the cake anymore." Alice said suddenly.

My poor croissant that I had yet taken a bite of fell on the floor, "Excuse me, why would I not have to worry about the cake anymore?"

"You didn't tell her?" Alice looked at Rose in shock.

"I thought I should wait until you get here. " Rose quickly replied back, "Wouldn't you want to see her reaction?"

They went back and forth for a while and I just loved at how they continued to talk about me as if I weren't' sitting a few inches away from them.

"Would anyone like to explain to me why I am no longer in charge of the wedding came? Is it because Edward and Jessica wanted to change the cake designer, they didn't want me to be involved anymore? Did they replace me?" I continued to say random things until Rose covered my mouth with her hand.

Without warning Alice says," Edward called off the wedding."

A thousand emotions passed through me: shock, surprise, happiness, guilt, but the surge of hope was the strongest.

But I had to stop, I had no future with Edward and that was final.

Even if things had ended with him and Jessica, it didn't mean that I could come along. Especially with what happened yesterday and all the words and feelings that were expressed.

I knew that I wasn't going to be able to face Edward Cullen for a while, and his sisters and him would need to realize that.

"Say something Bella." Rose said, sounding concerned, "Give us some reaction. Anything."

"What do you guys want me to say? Yay, this is perfect. Now I don't have to worry about Jessica being in the way. I can now easily be with Edward even after yesterday's events. Because it wouldn't matter, because we would be in love and when you're in love, nothing ever matters." I snapped at them, my voice shaky towards the end.

I hated feeling like this, I was taking all of my angry out of them and all they had done was support and love me. I certainly did not deserve to have the Cullens in my life.

"I'm sorry Rose, I'm sorry Alice. I'm not being fair to you. You're trying to help me and all I am doing is taking my frustration out on you."

They both came closer to me and wrapped their arms around me, shushing me and soothing me with words.

"Bella, I know things between the both of you is tense and you're going through a tough patch, but trust me you two were meant to be together. I know it, I can feel it. The connection the both of you have is undeniable, but please don't let all you had slip away." Alice sounded so sure and convinced, that I just had to believe her.

Besides I always am betting on Alice.

The bakery kept me occupied with life along with school. The girls would visit me, sometimes bringing Emmett and Jasper along. The bitterness between Edward and I was never brought up after the conversation I had with Rose and Alice the morning after, which I was eternally grateful for. I had to take more duties at the bakery since Karen's doctor ordered her bed rest; so more responsibilities had fallen on my shoulders. I was perfectly fine with how things were running; it helped fill up my time and didn't have every waking moment revolve around Edward.

-

-

**Edward Cullen**

Two weeks.

It has been two long, excruciating weeks since the whole incident with her. Two weeks surpassed without talking to her, seeing her warm smile, her sarcastic remarks on certain things, and most importantly those beautiful chocolate orbs.

When I got home after returning back from Jessica's, I called for a family meeting to inform everyone that the wedding was called off.  
I didn't truly realize how much everyone disliked Jessica; Alice and Rosalie leapt from their chairs and hugged me tightly. Carlisle asked if I was sure to which I gave him a firm nod and he walked out giving me a pat on my back. Emmett and Jasper pumped fists with me and walked into the living room to continue their video game, the girls right hot on their heels.

Esme and I were the only ones remaining, she had an encouraging smile on her face and it helped me forget all of today's dealings for a moment.

"What do we do now? The wedding is off, but the invitations have already been sent out, the caterers have already designed the menu, and…" I asked my voice sounding frantic.

"Edward, calm down. You're starting to sound like Alice," she laughed, instantly soothing away all my worries. "Leave all the wedding details to me, your sisters and I will take care of everything. So don't you worry your pretty little head, Eddie," I humored her, ignoring the nickname; I put her through so much stress today.

"What about Bella? Do you I go over to her house and apologize or should I give her time?" The thought of her never forgiving me, haunted me, even though I deserve her forgiveness. I had been so cruel and heartless towards her, I knew that I was going to grovel like no one's ever groveled before.

"I honestly do not know what to tell you sweetheart. This is in your hands, but please don't Bella slip through your hands. She means so much to this family and I do not want things to remain bitter between the both of you."

I sighed, running my hands through my mess of hair in frustration, "Everything got so out of control, and I'm worried that things between us is damaged beyond repair."

She placed a hand on my check and looked me dead in the eye, "Nothing in this world is beyond repair, and it is how much determination you put in to mend things."

Her words replayed in my head over and over again, _"You need to believe me. You need to trust me." _But I didn't, I had said words that could never be taken back and I doubted her.

Work kept me occupied; it filled up time and my mind. It allowed me to concentrate on my students, guiding and helping them with their lessons. Music was what was keeping me stable and not having my mind constantly thinking about her.

I starting accepting more students just to fill my time, I didn't go in some eerie state of depression and grief. I just needed to keep going on with my life.

It was around three in the afternoon and it had just finished my last lesson, I said goodbye to Annie and encouraged her to practice some more at home.

I gathered all my things, talking the elevator and said a goodbye to Jared the custodian. As I was reaching my car, my phone started to ring. I pulled my Blackberry out of my pocket and answered without bothering to check who was on the other line.

"Hey Eddie."

"What Em?" I growled into the phone, for the past 10 years I've known him, he was persistent in calling me Eddie no matter how many times I corrected him.

"What? No hey Emmett, how are you? How are things going? Edward, dude I'm hurt." His voice feigning with mock sadness, I could even picture him placing a hand over his heart.

"Excuse me, let's try this again. Hey Emmett, how are you? How are things going?" I quoted him from before.

I heard his rumbling laugh," Why thank you Edward. I'm feeling quite marvelous. So kind of you to ask."

"Okay Emmett, cut the cheesiness. Why are you calling?" I asked him while I parked my car on the curb of a local café. I was in a desperate need of some caffeine in my system.

"Are you finished with you piano lessons?

"Yes, I just finished about ten minutes ago. What did you have in mind?"

I climbed out of my car and walked up to the café opening the door and inhaling the sweet, warm smell of coffee.

"Well, I've got the guys here and we were thinking that a game of soccer is needed. So should I consider you in?"

"What time are you guys going?" I asked, as I stood in line to order my coffee.

I heard him talk to someone else and then answered "We were thinking in about an hour, giving you time to get home and to change you clothes."

I looked like at my watch and figured out how much time I would need, "An hour sounds fine. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I replied the same and put my phone back in my pocket, grabbing my wallet. I ordered my drink and when I went to pull out a five a photo fell out with it. I picked it up from the floor and turned it over; it was a picture of Jessica and me last Valentine's day with my arm wrapped around her shoulder. I chuckled humorlessly at how blind I had been at the time.

I chucked the picture in the trash and went to grab my coffee; I handed over then money and threw the extra money in the tip jar.

As I walked back to my car, I placed my coffee on the top of the car while I dug my keys out of my pocket. Once I pulled them out and unlocked the car. I went to grab my coffee as I glanced over the other side of the street; I took a sharp intake of breath.

A girl was walking out of the bookstore, her hands filled with two bags filled with what must have been books. All too soon though, she disappeared into the café.

The girl was Bella, I must have been; same long, wavy hair with the chocolate orbs and the petite body. Besides who else would spend so much money on books, Bella was the only person who popped into my mind.

Though the rational side of my mind told me that I was just assuming it was her because I wanted that girl to be her.

I was stuck, should I go back in and confront her? Or should I still give her time? I mean it had been two weeks, but would she be willing to want to sit down and talk?

I decided that right now wasn't the perfect time to open up about everything. I would have things arranged for us to talk beforehand, giving her a heads up.

I would most likely scare her off right now. Besides when the both of us would talk, I would want it to be where she had agreed on her own to come and face me.

I drove off, heading home, I had chickened out. Some feeling I had told me that a time would come where there would be a better scenario for us to discuss things, and this time was not it.

But I would fix things with Bella Swan.

After the soccer game, I was still on the high of winning the soccer game so I decided that I should go running around the park. So I ran back to my car and throw my duffel in the back and grabbed my iPod.

I ran around on the parkway, never stopping, but suddenly I halted to a stop. I reached the part of the park with the swing set.

Bella.

This is where she had opened up to me and told me everything about Jacob, and a few weeks ago I accused her of lying all about it. I told her that she fabricated the whole story about how she had gotten her heart broken.

I turned and ran back to my car, knowing that things between Bella would get fixed, and soon.

Bring on the groveling.

**--Thanks again. This chapter was uneventful, just something that needed to be here so I could bring in the next chapters. But I still would appreciate reviews; they always make me feel better.**

**It's just that I had a major writers block and whenever I would sit down and get ready to type I would get nothing. Ce n'est rien. So thanks again to everyone who has put up with my less than frequent updates and me.**

**Question: **_**Will I have this story finished before the summer ends**_**? Hell yes. Well that is my goal, because I just realized that im going to be taking 3 APs next year so I can kiss FF and my social life goodbye. So I'm going to wrap this up, but I won't rush things, so don't worry. **

**Oh and I just want to point this one thing out. I've had several reviewers telling me how they 'didn't like my language in this story.' But really? This story is rated T for a reason, and what bothers me the most is when I click on their profiles they say that they're 10 and 11. Well of course you probably aren't going to feel comfortable with language like this at that age. I mean sure I through in whore and damn, even shit and the last chapter I even said 'fuck off'. First of all, you shouldn't be reading things like this if you that age. I'm not here to bitch, but it really is bothersome because I'm being criticized over something that really doesn't make logical sense to me. I'm sorry this so long. I'm just venting right now.**


	17. To Love You More

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Edward are unfortunately not mine to own.**

_On Friday, May 8th, 2009, Daddy's Little Cannibal (otherwise known as Stephanie) was killed in a drunk driving accident._

_Stephanie was an incredible person; she was funny, sweet, down-to-earth, and an amazing writer._

_I got the great opportunity to talk to her last year and we began messaging one another. She had helped me get through things when no one else could, because she had gone through similar issues. It is amazing on how many lives she has touched as an author and more importantly as a person._

**I decided to keep my A/N in here for memory, also let me clear this out. No, this was not Stephenie Meyer. You'd be shocked to the number of messages/reviews I got asking if it was SM, trust me it would have shown up on yahoo or something. I'm sorry that I haven't updated, I had exams to deal with****. I also want to let everyone know that I am going into surgery this Saturday, June 5****th****; I've got a malignant (cancerous) tumor in my throat and it needs to be surgically removed.**** I decided against letting everyone know earlier, but I felt that you guys deserved to know. Thanks again and once again. Here we go:**

**--**

**Edward Cullen**

_Bring on the groveling. _

It was time.

It was time to confront Bella and tell her that I regretted everything I had said to her that day.

I was tired of avoiding the unavoidable. I was tired of that gut wrenching feeling I felt whenever I thought about that day or the wave of guilt that crashed over me whenever her name was mentioned.

The rest of my family, including Jasper and Emmett still kept in touch with Bella, which of course made perfect sense. Why would anyone break whatever friendship they had with someone life Bella? What moron would throw it all away for nothing?

Obviously me.

I learned from Alice and Rosalie after basically begging them for information that Bella had taken on more responsibilities at the bakery because of Karen's pregnancy. I decided, from what I found out, that I would go to the bakery on Tuesday, their slowest day of the week and demand that the both of us talk. I refused to take 'no' as an answer.

Esme knew. She knew how badly I wanted to fix things with Bella; she had told me earlier that she would take care of all the wedding cancelations. She decided that it would help if I went to the bakery to tell Bella personally about the canceling the cake order. I refused at first, but then realized it would be the perfect opportunity to possibly talk things through and make up.

I thought hard and long about how I would talk to her. I thought about bringing flowers or some chocolate, but those we beyond cliché. I settled on just going up to her, no need for worthless objects.

Besides according to Esme, flowers and gifts weren't going to win Bella over; words and apologies holding emotions and feelings would. Guys in movies on gave girls things because they were 'too damn pathetic to think on their own and relied on certain meaningless objects for forgiveness'.

I got up early and went jogging in the woods near the house, rocked out to a little Kings of Leon and returned home to shower. Different scenarios played in my mind like a film about how things would go today.

My stomach lurched a little when I reached the little bakery in the heart of the town. I parked my car, turned off the engine and just sat there. I could see a very pregnant Karen shuffling around the bakery and I felt a small tingle in my stomach when I caught a glimpse of Bella.

She looked as beautiful as I remembered, I convinced myself that the girl I saw there other day wasn't Bella and my mind only wanted it to be her.

The feeling that I could possibly have her back in my life was all I needed to step out of the car and walk through the door.

Bella was working at the prep counter. With a hand steady and precise as a surgeon's, she monogrammed heart-shaped chocolate.

Knowing better than to interrupt, I held my silence.

She rose her index finger, signaling she had acknowledged someone's presence, "I'll be with you in a second, let me just finish these off real quick."

"Take you time," her hand slipped from its steadiness at the sound of my voice and her hearts no longer looked like hearts.

She slowly looked up and her brown eyes filled with shock and surprise met my own.

Her face tilted sideways, eyebrows furrowed, eyes wide and for the first time in a long time I heard her sweet voice, "Edward?"

"Hello," I took two steps closer trying to close the distance between her until only the counter separated us.

She gulped and her voice stuttered at first but quickly went calm and professional, "Can I help you with anything?"

"I came to let you that I'm canceling the cake's order. The wedding's been called off, well it has been for some time now."

"Yeah, Alice and Rosalie told me awhile ago, but thanks for stopping by. I need you to sign this paper, it's part of the whole cancelation process. "

"Sure, yeah, that's fine." I smiled at her, things weren't as bad as I thought they'd be, but there defiantly was stiffness in her voice.

"Okay, let me go it get it real quick." She disappeared into the back and I tried to figure out what exactly I would say after I signed that paper. I cared less about the damn paper; my main focus was Bella and her forgiveness.

"Here you go, just sign there and date it." She handed me the paper I signed it without bothering to read what it said.

I gave it back to her and opened my mouth, this was it, "Bella, I really came here to say that I am –"

**Bella Swan**

I got up early and had my dad stop at the local café to get some coffee for Karen and myself. My poor truck broke down two days ago and Jacob insisted on fixing it for me, meaning that I was currently carless and had to rely on a police cruiser to take me places.

Lately, I been having to work more frequently then before, which didn't bother me at all. I finished my semester finals last week and summer was swiftly rolling in. Karen was expected any day now, but she refused to take time off until the final minute.

I walked through the door to find Karen carrying the box of decorative icing; I rushed over and took it from her. "Are you just going to keep working till the last moment when your water breaks," I teased.

She threw her head back and laughed, "Before I became pregnant, this bakery was my baby. You have all people should know."

"True, so what's the game plan for today?" I took the icing out of the box and separated them by flavors before putting them on the shelf.

"Well it's Tuesday and you know how slow business is, so I guess we'll be doing some housekeeping. Although there is an order that needs to be filled out, I finished the cake itself but I don't trust myself with the decorating. I was hoping you would take care of it for me, I doubt I'd be able to see the cake with my huge belly in the way."

I laughed at the image I got in my head, "Of course. I'll take care of it, don't you worry."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"So how is Billy doing?" I asked as I carried the cake from the fridge and placed it on the prep counter.

"He and that Alice of yours went to the paint shop yesterday to pick out a color for the baby's nursery. She's a saint."

"No problem. Alice lives and breathes color coordination and well fashion, but she'll have to tackle that once the baby is born."

"She's more than welcome to, it really means a lot that she wants to be a part of this. And Rosalie brought over Emmett and Jasper to help set up the baby's furniture. Esme came over the other day to help with the room's design and Carlisle will be the doctor who will deliver the baby as well. Those Cullens are kind-hearted, sweet, and loving people. Although I'm still curious about their son, Edward."

My whole body froze over and my jaw clenched at the sound of his name.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring him up. I was just…I'm sorry." She apologized profusely over and over again.

"Karen, it's alright, really. I know the Cullens are spectacular people; I don't need to be told twice. The whole thing with Edward is still a sore subject, but it's not like I have a meltdown whenever he's mentioned, so don't worry. You didn't say anything wrong."

"I'm still sorry sweetie. Well, I'm going to go start on some housekeeping while you get started on the cake. It's sweet sixteen meets Princess Diaries, have fun."

I muttered a sarcastic thanks and began to gather all my materials from the cupboard, bringing them all to the prep counter I realized I forgot to bring the design sheets out. I grabbed the huge binder from the shelf and began flipping through it. My stomach lurched as I reached his wedding cake, I knew that the wedding had been called off from Alice and Rosalie but that didn't stop my mind from drifting to Edward and what he was doing.

I knew a day would come by when we would cross paths; my mind often conjured different ways it would happen.

A run in at the grocery. A fender bender. Running into me at the library. Knocking at my door and demanding to see me. Spilling his coffee on me at some café. Sneaking though my bedroom window and professing his eternal love for me.

I've officially lost my mind.

I began to work on the cake and remembered how insignificant my 'sweet sixteen' was, it consisted of my parents and Grandma Swan who was constantly cursing and nagging at me for my weight.

"_Charlie," she barked, "why aren't you feeding your girl. Damn look how huge you are, you might want to try giving some of that blubber to your daughter." Turning to Renee, "And what about you, don't tell me you've 'gone green' and are feeding my granddaughter soy food shit. This girl needs grease and carbs, not soy burgers for dinner and soy cake for dessert."_

Putting away the left over icing, I began to work on the rest of the cake's decoration. With a steady hand I began to outline the chocolate hearts, I was proud of how they were coming out.

Engrossed in finishing these chocolate hearts that I faintly heard the door open and footsteps approaching.

I held my finger, "I'll be with you in a second, let me just finish these off real quick."

"Take your time, " a smooth, velvety voice replied back, causing goose bumps to appear on my arms.

That voice. I knew it. How could I possibly forget the way he sounded, I looked up and was rewarded with sparkling emerald eyes.

My heart picked up its pace and starting doing jumping jacks, "Edward?"

Edward Cullen was standing right in front of me, looking as handsome and gorgeous as I remembered.

"Hello." There's goes that voice of his again, he took two steps closer until only the counter separated us.

I gulped but quickly went calm and professional, "Can I help you with anything?"

"I came to let you that I'm canceling the cake's order. The wedding's been called off, well it has been for some time now."

He brought it up.

The wedding was now open for discussion. Fantastic.

"Yeah, Alice and Rosalie told me awhile ago, but thanks for stopping by. I need you to sign this paper, it's part of the whole cancelation process. "

"Sure, yeah, that's fine." He smiled at me and my knees nearly gave out.

How was it possible that all the words that were exchanged that day were easily forgotten and all wanted was to run up and kiss him?

No. I was hurt. He hurt me. My heart wasn't ready to be broken twice by the same guy. Even if that guy was Edward Cullen.

"Okay, let me go it get it real quick." I went into the back and grabbed the paper from the file. I had to lean against the door in efforts to try and calm myself.

Would we talk about it? Or was his whole visit just to sign the damn paper?

"Here you go, just sign there and date it." She handed me the paper.

Grabbing the paper I hurried back and handed it to him. He quickly signed it and handed it back to me.

I looked back up at me and I saw a fiery determination in his eyes, "Bella, I really came here to say that I am –"

I heard Karen yell my name, interrupting what Edward was about to say. Whirling around I saw Karen holding her stomach and a wet patch on her dress.

"My water just broke."

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Okay, okay," I began to say, " we need to get you to the hospital fast. Didn't you feel any contractions?"

"Ungh. Yes, but I thought it was just a false alarm."

"I don't have my car! How are we going to get you to the hospital?" I turned back to look at Edward.

Digging in his jean's pocket he tossed me his car keys," You go turn it on and clear the back seats, I'll carry her to the car."

I caught them and rushed passed the doors, quickly turning the Volvo on and I tossed his jacket and CDs in the front passenger seat.

I opened the car door as Edward softly placed Karen in the car, I got in the back and Edward jumped into the driver's seat.

He sped through the streets while I tried to calm Karen down. I saw Edward pulling out his phone. He started to talk to someone, "Emmett. Hey, Are you still at Billy and Karen's house?, " he paused listening to Emmett, "Okay well, Karen is going into labor so bring Billy to the hospital. Yeah, she's in the car with Bella and me. Okay thanks."

He turned his head back to us, "Emmett's with Billy and they're on the way. And I'm about to call my dad to let him now that we're coming."

Once again he was talking on the phone with who I assumed was Carlisle.

My mind was spinning; here I was in the back seat with Karen about to deliver in Edward's car.

I then remember what he was going to say before Karen had interrupted him, it sounded a lot like he was going to apologize. Karen groaned in pain and I shock my head from those thoughts. Right now Karen was my main focus, I'd deal with Edward later.

We finally reached the hospital where Carlisle and a nurse who had brought a wheelchair stood at the main entrance.

Edward and Carlisle helped Karen out of the car and into the wheelchair. I heard Billy's voice; I turned around and saw Billy, Emmett, and Esme running to catch up with us.

"Her water broke at the bakery and Edward drove us here," I explained to a very nervous looking Billy.

"I knew I should have been at the bakery today, but we were finishing the baby's room."

"Well, go after them tiger," Emmett laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. Billy looked at Edward and put his hand on his shoulder, "Thanks for driving them over here."

"Don't mention it."

Billy walked inside with Emmett and Carlisle, leaving Edward, Esme and myself standing at the entrance.

Edward excused himself and went to go park the car in the parking lot. I stared after him until Esme suggested we go inside.

Once we reached Karen's floor, you could hear her screaming and yelling from down the hall. Billy was standing next to Karen, who had a death grip on Billy's poor hand.

I had to leave the room because my stomach began to churn and I didn't want to be in a hospital bed myself. So I walked out and stood in the hall where Esme, Edward, and Emmett were sitting.

I took a seat next to Esme and waited.

And waited.

About two hours later I heard a baby crying, I rushed over to the room and I saw a little bundle of blue in Karen's arms.

A baby boy.

Bradley Riley Burke.

I walked over to Karen and after congrats were said she pulled me over to her and whispered, "I guess Edward Cullen also helped in this whole baby process after all."

I walked out of the room and saw Edward leaning against the wall, one leg propped up against it, with his arms crossed. I slowly walked over to him, "Thanks for today. You were a life saver."

He pushed himself off the wall "No problem. I'm glad I could help."

An awkward silence fell upon us and Edward was running his hands through his hair and I began to shuffle my feet.

"Bella, " he uttered my name quietly and when I looked up at him I saw the same blazing determination from the bakery, "I came over today to tell that I'm sorry. I rehearsed this whole entire apology, but it just bubbles down to say that I am sorry. If I could, I would take each and every word I said and I knew I should have trusted you, but I was so blinded that I carelessly tossed away the truest, most genuine relationship I had with you."

It felt like the air in my body was knocked out of my and I nearly collapsed right then and there. I tried to say something back but my brain and mouth would not function.

I tried to say something back but my brain and mouth would not function.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know how truly sorry I am and I know you probably want some time. So whenever you're ready, let me know and maybe we can pick things from where we left them. I'm ready and I'm willing to try, like I said whenever you feel that you are, too, tell me. I don't want to lose you, it's been hell living without you being a constant there for me." He took a step closer to me and kissed my forehead and without another word, he walked away.

I stood there stunned at what just happened, he said he was 'ready and willing to try', what did he mean by that?

"He really misses you Bella and he regrets all that happened," I looked around and saw Esme standing behind me.

"What does he mean by he is 'ready and willing to try," I asked, hoping she would have an answer for me.

"Why don't you go after him and find out?" She smiled warmly at me, "But in case you need a hint, he is referring to a steady relationship filled with love and devotion."

I felt this rush of adrenaline pass through my system as I ran down the halls and tried to find Edward. I ran to the parking lot to find it raining. Of course it would, I felt like I was in some movie where the girl is chasing after the guy. Sad thing is that I couldn't see 'the guy'. I turned my head and there I saw it, that gorgeous mess of bronze hair.

I ran after him until I was about three steps away, he was about to get into his car when I said, "I'm ready."

He whipped his head around and stood up.

"I'm ready," I repeated, "I've had my time and here I am letting you know."

His face broke out in the hugest, crooked smile that I adored and he took one long stride and closed the distance between us. He crashed his lips onto mine kissing me passionately as my eyes shut forcefully. It was the greatest feeling I had ever felt and there was no turning back.

It felt right and Edward and I were meant to be.

Goodbye Jessica and Edward.

Say hello to Bella and Edward.

**--**

**Hit or miss? I rewrote this chapter over and over it again. I know a lot of you where expecting this full out apology thing, but I just didn't want to be cliché. The apology just wrote itself. Oh and it's not over. Not yet, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters left.**

**4 things. **

**-Christian Bale in Terminator Salvation. **

**-Rob ripped with abs.**

**-New Moon trailer. **

**-Kings of Leon's performance at the MTV movie awards. **

**I also just wanted to give a special thank you to **_**dlpash and starhealr**_**. **

**You guys are amazing and you know exactly why. I love you and thank you for giving me your ear. So yes I am going into surgery and yes I'm terrified but I've got the best people surrounding and supporting me and makes things a hundred times easier. **

**With much love**

**-Alyaa**


	18. Beautiful Love

**Disclaimer: Twilight and SM's gorgeous characters aren't mine.**

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. My surgery was successful and I appreciate each and every one of you; your support means so much to me. I am so sorry that this took me forever to post; I was definitely suffering from a nasty thing called writer's block. I'm sorry loves, but enjoy.**

-

**Bella Swan**

I was on cloud nine.

Nothing could possibly bring me down. Besides, I was pretty convinced that Edward was, too. After that long awaited kiss, we stood there in the rain while our clothes were getting drenched. We hurriedly climbed into his car and Edward grabbed his jacket from the backseat and handed it to me since mine was soaked.

After we got ourselves situated, I fumbled with the radio knobs until I found something suitable to listen to. My heart melted when I felt Edward take my hand in his, intertwining our fingers.

We sat in a comfortable silence, just listening to the radio fluttering through the car. The silence brought on a realization: we were finally together.

Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward.

Together.

Edward's Volvo was zooming through the streets as the pouring rain soon turned to a slight drizzle. I looked out the window and saw we were passing trees and escaping from the buzz of the city. My first instinct was that we were going to his house but then when he took a different route, I become curious.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking over at him and finding an adorable smirk on his face.

"You'll see." He replied, giving nothing away, of course. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave a huff of annoyance and slight irritation. No matter how much I loved this man, it didn't mean I enjoyed his cryptic messages. Love?

Did I love Edward? Yes, yes I did. I was sure of it.

I felt my left arm begin tugged and looked up to see Edward taking my hand softly kissing my knuckles, my frustration instantly washed away.

"Love, I just want to surprise you. Don't be upset. Do you trust me?" His crooked smile came out to play.

"I'm not upset, I just don't like surprises. You know that. The entire population of Forks is aw

are of that."

"All 3,120 residents?" He was clearly amused and his smug expression never seemed to waver.

"Edward, seriously. Tell me. " I was pleading now.

"We're almost there."

"Where is there? I don't even see a road anymore."

"Silly Bella, I'm not taking you to a local place. Of course you're not going to see the pavement anymore. Besides we have to walk from here." That being said, he stopped the engine and unbuckled himself before I could even register what was going on. In an instant he was at my door, opening it and helping me out.

I took in my surroundings; we definitely were out of the city limits. Ancient trees covered in moss and deep green bushes were all I could see.

"This isn't it. Remember we have to walk."

And we did.

Although, we were holding hands, it didn't stop me from slipping, but Edward always managed to catch my fall.

After walking for what seemed like hours, I sensed he began to pick up his pace.

He looked back at me and smiled broadly, "We are almost there." Apparently the pace we were going at wasn't enough because he suddenly stopped causing me to bump into him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I saw him crouch in front of me.

Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes filled with excitement, "Nothing, just climb on."

"Edward," I hesitated, "I'm not sure, and I'm not that light." He chuckled in response, "Bella, come on. Besides I thought I was your knight in shining armor."

"I told you to lay off the fairytales," I teased but gave in and climbed onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he locked his hands behind my knees. I positioned my head near his neck and was overwhelmed by his sweet, yet masculine smell.

Lifting my head, I began to see some sort of clearing ahead of us. Edward was practically running now as I held on for dear life. When I looked up again, I was stunned. Somehow I managed to unlock my death grip on Edward and slide off his back, walking around him and just staring in awe.

The meadow.

This was the meadow.

The meadow that Edward often mentioned countless times-it was his sanctuary, his place to escape the world and all its woe. He had confided to me that no one else knew about this, and that I was the only person he had ever mentioned it to. All the images that my mind had conjured were nothing in comparison.

I turned to Edward, surprised that he was staring intently at me rather than being engulfed in this magical place.

"The meadow? Your meadow." I asked, making sure that I wasn't sadly mistaken.

He blushed faintly, "Yes."

I ran up to him. More like tackled him but was shocked that he had managed to keep the two of us steady as I knocked into him. I draped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

"You brought me to your meadow." It wasn't a question, just a basic statement that held an importance.

"Our meadow." Edward corrected, his emerald eyes connecting with my own.

We stood like that for a few more minutes, relishing in the moment. Although no words were spoken, it seemed as though thousands were being said.

"Bella," I knew what he was going to say and although I had been waiting for this moment since the fight. I realized it wasn't necessary. I placed my index finger, silencing him.

"Edward, you don't need to say it. I don't need an explanation. I don't want a clarification. All that matters is I'm finally here, with you. Only you."

"Humor me, love." I had taken quite a fondness to the new name. "I am sorry. I'm sorry for all that I said. I should have known that you would never lie to me, but I went ahead and said hurtful things that tarnished a friendship that I held so close to me. I brought you here because I'm done with holding back and I want to share these things with you. All I ask is for you to accept them and together we can make this relationship work. Let's take this chance together and I promise you it will all be worth it."

His eyes blazed with this fiery determination that put me in a trance where it was just Edward and I. Everything else seemed to vanish and where we left, together in each other's arms.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I thought an action would be better. I grabbed him from his neck and brought his lips to mine and tangled my fingers in his messy locks.

We took our time exploring the meadow together; then we found an oak tree that looked as if it was made for two lovers to rest on.

Edward sat down, his back leaning on the oak tree and opening his arms for me. I snuggled into his side as his arms wrapped around my waist, cradling me. We sat there for hours talking and laughing, a few stolen kisses here and there. Just making up for lost time.

Together, we watched the sunset and as corny as it sounds, it really was romantic. Being in the arms of someone you love and enjoying a beautiful scene like that just simply oozed romance.

It was getting late now, the stars began to appear and the sun had long set. Another day passed, another day gone. But surely a day that would never be forgotten.

Edward turned to face me," You ready to go home, love?" I shook my head, "Let's spend the night here."

"I don't think Chief Swan would approve if I didn't return his daughter home, would you agree?"  
"I guess your right, I don't want him to get the wrong impression of you now that you're my boyfriend." I nearly slapped myself for using that word. I mean we hadn't fully announced that he was my boyfriend and I was his girlfriend. But why did it matter so much? We weren't in high school.

"Exactly, besides don't you think we should have the traditional 'boy comes over for dinner to be approved my the father' dinner. I need to be approved my girlfriend's parents." I just kept falling more in love with him by the minute; he didn't bother to have that awkward conversation. The whole 'so are we dating now, because you never officially asked' conversation. I leaned up and kissed him, leaving a trail of soft kisses along his jaw line, snuggling closer into his side.

After some heavy stalling, we finally returned back to the car and drove back to my house.

"Do you think Alice and Rosalie found out?" Edward asked, turning to face me.

"Edward, eyes on the road," I quickly said, "Found out about what?"

"Us." Edward seemed perplexed.

"Oh." I felt like an idiot, "Sorry. Probably. You know nothing gets past those two."

Edward chuckled, "That's my sisters for you."

We made some small talk; it was like no matter how much time we spent together we still found something to talk. Our connection with each other was like no other. I could faintly see my house among the rows of houses; my mood dampened as I realized our time together was coming to a close

He parked his car in my drive way, I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned my body to face him, only to find him already out of the car, making his way over to my door. He opened my door and extended his hand for me to hold, I unwillingly took it and stepped out of the Volvo.

"I don't want to go inside yet," I whined. "Don't leave me, just come in for a little while, please." I was begging now, but I didn't want him leaving.

"Come on love," Edward smiled at me, which did help a little, making me smile at his pet name. "You're not getting rid of me that quickly. I'll come by tomorrow and the day after and the day after that, but you need your rest love. It's been a long day, besides don't you want to call Rosalie and Alice and gush about today's events."  
"Oh yes, I cannot wait to make that phone call," I replied sarcastically. Edward laughed at my antics.

We were currently standing at my doorstep, staring at each other with lovesick eyes. I loved every moment of it.

Suddenly Edward leaned closer, his lips hovering over mine and whispered, "Goodnight love." Then he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply, his arms wrapped around me, while my hands fiddles with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He then pulled away leaving me stunned and breathless, he cupped my face with his hand and gave me one more kiss before he grabbed my key pocket from my pocket and placed it in my hand.

He ran off to his car, turning the engine and lowering the passenger window he shouted, "Go inside love. I'll call you in the morning." I blew him as kiss and he made a gesture as if he had caught it.

I watched as he pulled out of the driveway and zoom is way through the dark streets. I turned to open the door with the key; I stepped inside my house to find my mother peering through the living room window.

"Mom?" I questioned, no doubt she had been spying on me.

"Oh, hi sweetheart," her voice was sweet and an innocent smile plastered her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh..I was simply, "she began to stutter, "I was checking…if it was raining. Yes, the weather said it would be raining today, so I was just checking it."

She looked proud of herself, but she forgot something, "Mom, we live in Forks. It rains everyday, it's not much of a shock."

Her smile vanished, "Fine, I was spying on you. Tell me what happened."

"There's not much to tell. He came over to the bakery earlier today and then Karen went into labor. I didn't have my car with me, so Edward offered to drive us to the hospital and then we made up and we kissed."

She began to squeal in a very non-motherly way. If this was my mother's reaction, god knows how Alice and Rosalie would take the news.

After my mom finished her snooping I was free to go upstairs. I opened my door to find none other than Rosalie and Alice sitting on my bed.

I staggered backwards and held onto the doorframe to keep from falling over, "What are you guys doing here?" I half whispered, half-screamed.

"The better question is why weren't you here?" Rosalie smirked, looking over at Alice, whose smirk reflected her sister's.

"I was out," I walked in and began looking for my bag of toiletries and some clothes to change into. In the corner of my eye, I saw them both exchange looks.

"Oh come on Bella," Alice whined, "just spill."

Rosalie chimed in," Honest Bells, just spit it out. Your face is about to crack because of that smile."

Turning to face them, I took a deep breath and proudly announced, "Edward and I are together."

"We know," the two Cullen grinned at me.

They knew.

They. Knew.

"Then why did you ask?"

Rosalie laughed, "We just wanted to hear you say it."

"It sounds good though, "Alice added. "Edward and you, that is."

"How?"

"Esme," was their only reply.

I should have been prepared for it; I mean it was going to happen. They started to squeal and laugh. Very loudly.

I covered my ears with my hands and waited for them to stop. After a few minutes, until they fully got it out of their systems.

"Shush," I tried to get them to be quiet, "My parents are home."

"Don't worry, Renee let us in." Alice grinned, "We called her after Esme talked to us and she said that we could come over. So here we are."

"Off course she did," I grumbled.

We spent the next half hour talking and giggling as I recalled this afternoon's events.  
"He took you to the meadow?" Rosalie's tone shocked yet amazed.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to your house, but then he took a completely different route and when I asked him where we were going, he just said it was surprise. Then we had to walk and then we reached this open clearing. It was one the most beautiful place I'd ever scene." I gushed as starting to explain the serene place I had spent my afternoon in.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I stopped my gushing and the wide-eyed look on my two best friends told me they had heard the noise as well.

_Tap. Tap._

I turned around and noticed the noise was coming from my window. I looked at back at the other two.

"Who is it?" Alice asked, looking a little frightened.

"How could she know?" Rosalie retorted. I walked up to the window and the previous fear vanished. Standing, at the base of the old oak tree, was Edward with a playful smile on his lips.

"It's Edward," I said without bothering to turn around, just staring at the gorgeous god that was now mine,

Although the instant giddiness that I felt, also disappeared as I saw him beginning to climb the tree. Panicking, I quickly turned to Alice and Rosalie, "You guys, you can't be here. You've got to hide."

I turned back at the window to see Edward right in front of me, my thoughts praying that Alice and Rose got themselves situated. I opened the latch of the window and stepped back to give Edward some room as he gracefully climbed through the window and stepped into my room.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hey there," Edward whispered back, his hair was damp from the rain, making it appear a darker shade then it's usual bronze. It flattened out on his forehead, giving him this darker, sexier look. His green, smoldering eyes and that dangerous smirk completed the image.

"What are you doing here?"

Edward took a step closer and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I missed you," his voice sounded inarticulate since his face was buried in my hair, but I didn't miss it nor did I miss the heart speed up its pace at his words.

"You only dropped me off 30 minutes ago. You couldn't have missed me in that short period."

He brought his face and looked at me, "Ah, love. That is where you are sadly mistaken. I have reached an epiphany, every moment that I am not spending with you; I miss you, which is why I am standing here."

My heart melted at his words. Honestly, how many guys climb through your window, only because he missed you?

He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped as he looked past my head, over my shoulder. He tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Turning y body around in his arms, I followed his gaze to see them fixated at two pairs of highs that most certainly did not look like they belonged to me.

Rosalie and Alice.

Those were their heels.

"Are those yours?" Edward asked, stepping around me and walking over to examine them.

"Um yes," I stuttered. "I know it seems weird for me to own heels like those, but I sometimes am required to get dressed up. You know, when I go out with Alice and Rose." Shit, I shouldn't have mentioned them at all. What was up with me, I just kept blurting things out without bothering to think them through.

Edward did say anything until he lifted the bright red heel that beyond a doubt belonged to Rose and then a smaller sized zebra printed stiletto that was Alice's.

"You're a size 7." Edward stated out, "That one is a size 8," he pointed to Rosalie's and then he pointed over to Alice's he said, "and that one is a size 6."  
"Well," I began, trying to think of some legitimate excuse that would explain the shoes," Sometimes, your you shoe size varies depending on the kind of heel. Those red ones in my size were too small and those other ones were too big. Those designers always seem to mess the sizes up, never a standard size." I tried to laugh it off, but it was a lost cause anyways. He could see through the pathetic excuse, but didn't push it.

He pulled me to the old, rustic rocking chair that sat in the far corner and sat me down on his lap. We sat for a while in silence, the exchanging looks doing all the talking for us. I began to think about how things would be different now that we were a couple. I would have to feel left out when the girls talked about their significant others. There wouldn't be any awkwardness when the entire group would go out to a club or even dinner. We would be able to spend those nights over at the Cullen's house, altogether, and we would be at ease. No more worrying about Jessica.

Jessica.

As much mishap and drama that came from that woman, the next time I see her, I should give her a thanks. I told Edward this and he burst out laughing.

After he regained his composure, he cupped my face in his hands and softly whispered into my ear, "I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Edward."

All that was left was how I was going to sneak Alice and Rosalie out.

**Okay. I've got some news.**

**Wedding Cake has been nominated for a Twilight award….. This is incredible, I am so flattered and I want to thank the person who nominated me. I've got the link posted on my profile-Voting starts Aug. 1****st**** and ends Aug. 25****th****-so please go and vote for the storied you think deserve it.**

**I have started a new story, Nothing is Inevitable. Go check it out!**

**My best friend wrote this one shot and I personally adore it plus it's dedicated to me, but because I think it deserves to be noticed. I have the link posted on my profile-read it and reviewing it my darlings. **

**I hate to say this, but Wedding Cake has reached it ending. I'm not sure if I should split the last chapter into two yet. Let me know what you'd like. **


	19. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

OH MAN! It's been too long! All I can say is that life is to blame. I don't think I've been on fanfiction in about 2 years, which breaks my heart by just admitting that. But guess what, THE BITCH IS BACK!

Just to give you a little timeline on what's been going on…I graduated from high school last May and now I'm in my second semester of my freshman year at my first choice college. It's a lovely liberal arts college; somewhere I never thought I would go, but I'm in love with it.

Anways, I'm currently in the process of writing the final chapter of Wedding Cake…finally. It's so weird to go through my old chapters. Sometimes it seems as if I never wrote them myself and sometimes I cringe at the numerous flaws, but I look at all of your nice reviews and I remember how loving and dedicated my fans are.

I will post the final chapter in the next few weeks and I would just love to hear some of the things you would like to see, things that you may want to revisit, or it could be about anything as I write the end to our little story.

Much love & kisses to you all.


End file.
